Our Own Secret Kingdom
by HeatherR
Summary: Back to the 18th Century we go for one last visit with a few surprises along the way. Please enjoy the last of my 18th Century Series.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

Author's Note: Here it is. The last of the 18th Century stories. As you'll notice from the chapter title, this one is a little bit different. And, yes, I did say there would be five originally, but the one between "When He Danced with Me" and this one has never gotten off the ground. So I skipped it. Enjoy! :)

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter One: 2007**

Aya Fujimiya skipped up from the tennis courts towards the ancestral seat of her family. She snorted as she passed the old walnut hedge that hid the courts from the garden at the back of the house and paused to take in the sight. Scaffolding covered most of the back of the house and workmen crawled over it like busy bees on a hive. To the right side of the house, the side that had the ballroom, a massive backhoe stood ready to permanently alter the landscape. Shaking her head she continued through the rose garden and up towards the tarped back entrance. At least her stupid brother was leaving the rose garden intact and the orchard on the left side of the house. Probably too attractive to guests to be destroyed.

She shouldered her tennis racket, slipped under the tarp and in through the back door. There was as much activity inside as out and on her way through the back hall toward the front no less than three members of the staff and two workmen nearly collided with her. Ignoring them all she came out into the large front hall and started up the grand staircase, humming tunelessly as her eyes scanned the family portraits hung in the long hall gallery that she could see from the stairs. The same thought always ran through her head when she looked at them.

"We all look alike, we Fujimiyas. We're all pale skinned, fine boned delicate creatures with either black or ginger hair, and it never changes. Regardless of who we procreate with."

Reaching the top of the stairs she turned to her left to stroll along the gallery that was flowing with familial representations, some better than others. Just as the people themselves had been.

She strolled past her brother's room and noted absently that the door was open. She could hear him talking to someone. Probably on the phone.

"Aya."

Or not. She kept going.

"Aya. Answer me when I speak to you," her brother said coming out his door and into the hallway. "Please."

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. Her tennis skirt twirled against her thighs and one of her braids bounced against her racket. She blew her long black bangs out of her deep blue eyes.

"Yes, Ran," she said looking up at him.

He was frowning. His intense violet eyes studying her wearily behind his glasses.

"Have you cleaned out the small storage room? The one you've been throwing all your junk into?" he asked.

"No, Ran," she answered and turned her back on him once more.

"Aya, I need you to clean it out," he said, not quite a command. She imagined she could see him rake a hand through his shaggy red hair. It would be left mussed but still stylish.

"It's not junk, Ran," she said glancing back at him over her shoulder as she moved away. Smirking when she saw she'd been right about his hair. "It is a **storage room** and I have been storing my **things** in it. My **stuff**. My **belongings**."

"Well next week it's scheduled to become two small bathrooms, so would you **please** remove your **belongings**?" he asked.

Aya stopped on a sigh and turned to face him again.

"When are the contractors starting work?" she asked.

"Tuesday. And the plumbers as well."

"Alright. I'll start on it today," she said. "I'll ask Betsy to help me. Most of it's junk anyway."

Ran gave her a look and started to walk back into his room.

"You promised Dad you wouldn't change anything," Aya stated. It sounded like a challenge and it was.

Ran halted and turned to face her again.

"I promised I wouldn't _sell_ anything," he replied firmly. "And I'm not."

"Except our pride," she countered.

"Pride won't keep this estate intact," her brother stated.

"And turning our house, our **home** , into a **hotel** will?" Aya asked with more than a note of sarcasm.

"Not a hotel. A resort," Ran corrected. "If we're going to keep it intact then we need to make it pay for itself. Do you know how much it costs to keep this place going? To pay for the heat and the lights?"

"Yes. You've told me," she said getting bored with the conversation. It was always the same. She wondered why she'd started it. "Dad never had any trouble."

Ran's exasperated expression softened.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, and for half a second she didn't.

Aya took a deep breath. "Yes," she replied. "I'm not a child, Ran."

He looked like he might debate that, but didn't.

"Dad's medical expenses were...extreme," her brother said and his broad shoulders straightened. "Between them, his funeral, and the monies he left in trust for his favorite charities there just isn't that much left."

Aya blinked in surprise.

"Dad wasn't as skilled an investor as Grandpa," her brother admitted.

"Are things really as desperate as that?" she asked in shock.

"Not quite," Ran said. "But close. I'd like to keep my promise to Dad and have something to pass on to your children."

Aya let go of her stunned surprise with a laugh.

"I'm not sure I'll have any," she said. "And you shouldn't let your preferences stop you. Everyone's having kids now a days."

Ran smiled a little and nodded.

"Clean out the storage room?" he asked.

"I said I would," Aya cried swinging back around and heading for her room. "I'll just change first."

"Hn."

Aya entered her room and closed her door. She tossed her racket onto her bed and pouted at it before going to her wardrobe where she chose a pair of jeans and a sweater, and contemplated her brother. She loved him. She really did, but he'd been different since their father died. More serious, more quiet. Of course, now she could see why. How come he hadn't told her before? Probably trying to be noble and protective. She'd always thought that deep inside Ran was a creampuff, but he'd proven that when needs must he fit the serious and stoic Fujimiya family image to a tee. He could be as cold and unyielding as a glacier. Even to her.

"And to think he used to be fun," she muttered.

However she had to admit that he had managed to keep things going for the year and a half since their father's death. And he'd had the idea of turning the house into a hotel... _resort_ , which really wasn't bad except it meant they had to move out. Not far, but into one of the other properties on the estate. They were still deciding which one. That was the idea Aya loathed. Even though she knew they'd been lucky to live in the house as long as they had, she wasn't ready to leave it. It was home. But now that she knew about the finances, well there was no helping it.

She changed her clothes and then picked up the receiver to the phone beside her bed. After a minute the line was answered by their head butler.

"Yes, Miss Aya?" his stuffy voice asked with perfect diction. You had to know him as well as she did to hear the affection it held.

"McNabb, would you please find Betsy and have her join me in the small storage room?"

"Certainly, Miss. Are we _cleaning_ the small storage room?"

"We are," she answered with a tight smile.

"I'll send Betsy right along, Miss."

"Thank you," she dropped the receiver back into the cradle and left her room.

The small storage room was two doors down from her's. Squeezed between the last of the family bedrooms, it was a small room where Aya, and many a Fujimiya before her, dumped their junk. Most of her junk was in boxes and she didn't think it would take her too long to go through it. As she said most of it was of little import and could be tossed.

Betsy met her there with a box of trash bags and within an hour they'd gone through all her boxes and were starting on the other boxes and trunks.

"Those, I think, are Ran's," Aya said indicating two smaller boxes bearing her brother's hand writing. "We'll leave those to him, but we might as well sort through the chest of drawers. I think it was my mother's."

"Heirlooms?" Betsy asked with a good deal of cheek.

"Hardly," Aya laughed. Everyone knew Lady Adela Fujimiya collected kitsch when she'd been alive and that Aya and Ran's grandmother had thrown most of it out once she was dead. "I believe they're mostly clothes. Things she'd tucked away."

She pulled open a drawer and took out a bag of handmade potholders, and the two of them laughed. Soon they had everything in the drawers sorted into garbage and give away piles. Betsy had to leave soon after and scooped up the give aways on her way out. Aya continued shifting trunks and boxes marveling at how deep the "little storage room" actually was. She doubted she'd ever seen the back of it. Shoving another box aside she noticed what looked like a mantel piece tucked into the back left-hand corner.

"Was there a fire place in here?" she asked herself as she worked her way back to it.

It turned out to be the mantel of a mock fireplace built into the corner of the room. It was actually a little cupboard designed to look like a fireplace. Boxes covered its few shelves and were also stuffed inside the firebox.

"Now that's just too weird," Aya muttered as she opened all the compartments and pulled the boxes out of the firebox. There was very little in it, mostly dust and cobwebs. "Hunh. Weird," she said again but she couldn't stop studying it.

Why would anyone design a fireplace you couldn't use, even for storage since anything you set there would get dusty and require cleaning. Before she realized what she was doing Aya found herself on her hands and knees feeling the inside of the firebox.

The latch was under the lip of the mantel and when she pressed it the back of the box swung open. Tucked inside, in a space that looked like it was designed to fit it, was a wooden box. A box with filigree, feathers, and flowers painted on it.

Aya carefully reached inside and pulled the box out. It was heavier than she was expecting and she ended up dragging it across the floor. Once it was clear of the door that had concealed it Aya swung that shut.

Gently she lifted off the lid and peered inside. Burgundy velvet met her eyes. Whatever was in the box was wrapped up in it. Aya pulled back the folds of cloth until she came to a wax sealed envelope resting atop a pile of books, or at least she guessed there was a pile. The top one was a book at any rate. She took out the envelope and studied the wax seal.

It was also burgundy and partially cracked with age. The design was the Fujimiya coat of arms. Aya flipped the envelope over.

"To whomever finds this box" was neatly scrawled across the front and she guessed that it was old. The 's's looked like 'f's. Carefully she pulled the wax seal free and took out the letter that was folded up inside.

" _September 1801_

 _Dear Mysterious Stranger,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and your's well and content with your positions in life. I can not but hope that you may know who I am and may perhaps even be one of my future relations. At the date of this letter I have reached my 84th year and have now out lived nearly everyone who could possibly have a direct connection to these, my journals. I have, as was always my intention, published them, in part, and have had the great satisfaction of shocking all of my impertinent children and grandchildren with the contents. However, due to certain circumstances I withheld much of what I would have known. In order to protect my beloved nephew, Ren, I have been forced to alter the truth or leave it out entirely, and deny the existence of one of the greatest, most romantic love stories it has ever been my privilege to witness. To me this is little more than a crime, but one I am unable to rectify myself. So, I leave it to you._

 _Here, in this box, are my journals. Read them. If you find you are not shocked beyond measure, then publish them again in their entirety and see what may become of it. No doubt, unless things are very much altered from how they are at present this action will cause some problems for any living heirs of Ren's. As much as I wish this were not so there can be no help for it. Publish the books and solve the one mystery I could not. Discover who is the father of my beloved Ren._

 _In Most Sincere Gratitude,_

 _Grand Duchess Aya Fujimiya Kudou"_

Aya suddenly realized she was holding her breath and forced herself to breath. She also felt herself fighting the compulsion to squeeze the letter and so set it down on the pile of books still inside the box. Then not trusting it to be real she carefully picked it back up again.

Of course she knew who the letter writer was. Everyone did. Well, anyone in the family and a large number of historical scholars and enthusiasts, and of course anyone who'd watched the TV series based on her life which had been popular about thirty years before when historical dramas were all the rage. In fact, the Grand Duchess's journals had been reprinted then with some black and white photos of a few of the portraits from their gallery on glossy pages in the center of the book. That was the one both she and Ran had read, and presumably their parents who'd taken great delight in naming them after the Grand Duchess and her brother the Earl.

But to think that version was incomplete and there, sitting unassumingly on the floor before her, were the original journals in all their hand written glory.

Setting the letter aside she picked up the top volume. The cover was leather and the book sewn together so it flopped in her hand reminding her to take extra care. She opened the cover gently and read the inside where a familiar scrawl said, "Journal One, begun October 1733, Lady Aya Fujimiya." Turning the first page Aya saw the neat hand writing covered the sheet and she closed the book.

Her first impulse was to run to Ran. The original journals had been presumed destroyed since no one had been able to locate them among the Grand Duchess's things upon her death, and they were surely worth a small fortune.

"Not destroyed, but hidden," Aya muttered to herself, "and here rather than in Town on the Kudou estate. So she wanted one of us to find them."

One of the descendants of Saki Kudou-Fujimiya, her second son who'd taken his mother's maiden name and inherited the Earldom from his uncle, the Grand Duchess's brother who was dearly loved but only spoken of in a general way. The benevolent and mysterious Earl Ran Fujimiya who left the running of his estate to first his mother and then his sister and nephew. Very few of his personal belongings were found in the house, Aya suddenly remembered. Where were they? And who was...

She picked up the letter again.

"Ren," she read.

Aya decided to follow her second thought which was to do as the letter indicated and read the journals. Then she would decide whether to tell Ran or simply surprise him by publishing them herself. In her mind she could see his face as she presented him with a nice fat check. Perhaps they'd be able to stay in the house. She shook her head violently to clear it before her imagination truly took flight.

First things first, she refolded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope then put everything back into the box as she'd found it and replaced the lid. Lifting it carefully she carried it into her bedroom and set it down beside her desk. She spent the rest of that day and the two following in her room reading. By the end of the third day she went to their library where she looked up the Hidakas in an old copy of Bromsen's Peerage. On the fourth day she loaded the box and an over night bag into her car and headed into Town to see her cousin who was part owner of Royal Publishing, the firm that had published the journals back in the seventies, and who also bore a family name. She'd called ahead and he was anxiously awaiting what she would bring him. Ran, she was sure, could forget all their financial troubles and go back to being the fun brother she was used to.

Three months later Earl Ran Fujimiya sat at his desk in the office of his home and contemplated the architectural renderings of the house and the landscape designs of the grounds. The Olympic sized pool was finished and they'd begun the laying of the stone patio that was to extend from the ballroom, now set up to serve as a restaurant, and surround it. Inside the house most of the changes needed for converting it to a resort were nearly completed. Soon he and Aya would have to remove to the grounds keeper's cottage so the interior designers could come in and get to work. With any luck they'd be open for business by Christmas and the estate, or at least the main house, would start supporting itself.

His cell phone rang and he absently answered it.

"Ran," he said as he continued to study the diagrams.

"Heyla, Cousin," said a loud, jovial voice that made him wince in recognition.

"Yohji," Ran greeted tersely. "What do you want?"

"Your lovely sister, actually, but I can't get her," came the reply.

"Good."

"Now, now. Is that anyway to speak to a devoted cousin?"

"We're barely related."

A long suffering sigh issued over his phone and Ran scowled.

"Seriously, Ran, is Aya there? Her phone won't pick up and your land line is busy," Yohji said.

"She's probably on it," Ran stated then set his cell phone down and yelled, **"Aya!"**

After waiting a few minutes and not receiving an answer he picked his cell phone back up.

"She's not here," he stated.

"Damn. Look, I need to schedule a time for a photographer to head over there and I need to do it today. I'm leaving for the weekend and won't be back until Tuesday and we need the photos ASAP so we can start planning layout. So, can I send someone down on Saturday?"

Ran blinked down at the top of his desk and frowned in confusion.

"A photographer? For what? The interiors won't be started for at least two weeks. We haven't even finalized our ideas. And the exteriors aren't finished yet," he said.

"Not for the house," Yohji said. "The portraits."

"What portraits? Yohji, what are you talking about?" Ran demanded.

There was a long pause followed by another sigh.

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

Ran's eyes narrowed. "Tell me. Now."

"She found her namesake's journals, the originals, along with a letter asking that they be read and published in their entirety," Yohji explained. "They were edited, Ran. _Severely_ edited. Aya contacted me immediately and we've been preparing them for publication. I swear to you, you and Aya are about to become very, very rich."

Ran sat there in stunned silence as he listened to his cousin give a brief description of some of the contents and found himself absently agreeing to host a photographer for the weekend before closing his phone. It took a few minutes for everything to soak in then he was on his feet and charging out into the entrance hall.

 _ **"Aya!"**_ he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

His sister didn't appear, but McNagg the butler did and he directed Ran out to the tennis courts. There he found her practicing her backhand against an automated server. He stomped onto the court and shut it off before facing his sister.

"Ran? What is it?" she asked. "You look like an enraged bull."

"Yohji Kudou just called," he stated. "Seems we're to have a photographer here this weekend."

"Already?" she asked smiling pleasantly, then her smile faded as his countenance didn't change. "He told you, didn't he? Damn. It was supposed to be a surprise," she said with a pout then her brow furrowed. "You don't seem as happy as I'd pictured you."

"You are correct. I am not happy," he snapped. "Aya, do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Apart from making us a small fortune and revealing a lost truth, no, I haven't," she answered.

"What lost truth? You have called into question the rightful inheritance of one of the oldest aristocratic families in the nation," Ran stated stepping closer to the net. "Your thoughtless actions could lose a family their entire fortune, title and lands. I don't want to save our estate at the cost of another!"

Aya let her racket fall to her side and moved forward with a worried frown.

"I was not being thoughtless," she said in defense. "I did exactly as Grand Duchess Aya said in her letter. I followed her wishes."

"What letter?" Ran demanded.

"It was with the journals," Aya replied. "She wanted her journals published in their entirety and the mystery solved."

"The mystery of Ren Hidaka's parentage," Ran said and Aya nodded. "You realize that the journals put the present Duke's claim to the title into question?"

"Yes, but that simply means we'll have to discover the truth," she said, her frown lightening. She took another step closer to the net and her brother. "It'll be a chance for you to renew your acquaintance."

Ran's angry frown turned confused. "My acquaintance?" he said. "With whom?"

"With the Duke of Hidaka, of course," she said.

Ran sighed and raked a hand through his hair leaving it stylishly mussed.

"I've never met the man, Aya. Or any of his offspring."

"Of course you have," she said with a shake of her head. "You had a fling with one of them. At school. Didn't you?"

Ran blinked at her for a full minute before realization came to him.

"Aya, that was Yuushi Knight. Formerly the Viscount of Ire, presently the Earl of _Hamilton_ ," he stated.

"Oh," she said.

"The present Duke of Hidaka is eighty-seven and has lived out of the country for nearly thirty years," Ran continued.

"Oh," she repeated. "Well, then I guess popping over to his estate and asking to view the family papers won't be so easy will it?" she asked with a nervous smile.

Ran gave her a cold stare and turned to go back up to the house.

"Where are you going?" Aya called after him.

"To telephone our lawyer and tell him to prepare for an incoming lawsuit," he yelled back without slowing.

Aya hopped on her toes for a moment before shooting off after him.

"Ran! Wait for me! Ran, we can fix this," she cried. "Ran, wait!"

Ken Hidaka sat behind the wheel of his jeep and tried to focus through the rain on the road ahead. In the back of the jeep were enough clothes and supplies to last him a week, and bouncing along behind on a trailer was his bike. Although he doubted he'd get enough time to ride it.

The dirt road leveled off and curved slowly to his left. Suddenly the trees left off and he was presented with a view straight down a hill to a large manor house he immediately recognized from photos. He could make out a small blue car parked in the lot out front and guessed it belonged to the steward.

As he continued down the hill and turned left into the driveway he briefly reviewed what his grandfather had sent him here to do. Find the original copy of the letter from the King. The letter rescinding the entailment of the estate and making John Henry Hidaka the legal heir of John Kenichi Hidaka, the fourth Duke. A copy of the letter was safely in the hands of his grandfather's attorneys but the firm had suggested, strongly, that they locate the original. If the line of inheritance was questioned they'd need the official seals on the letter to be verified, and a copy wasn't sufficient for that.

Ken shook his head and wondered how anyone could lose such a thing. If it had been him he'd have framed it, not left it safely tucked away inside a house he no longer occupied.

He parked the jeep in the open garage at the end of the courtyard in front of the manor then pulled on his hood and dashed out to bring in his bike. It was covered with a tarp, but he didn't fancy leaving it out in the weather anymore than necessary. Once that was done he made his way into the house. An elderly man met him in the front hall.

"You Ken?" he asked with a cautious squint.

"Yeah. Mr. Garret?" Ken replied and the old man nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Sir," the man said, his suspicious nature melting into a welcoming smile and a warm handshake. "How was the flight, Sir? And the drive?"

"The flight was long," Ken said with an answering smile. "But the drive wasn't too bad. Except for the rain."

"Yes. It'll be a wet Fall this year, they're sayin'. Lucky your grandfather called me when he did, Sir. We were able to install a new furnace for ya, so at least you'll be warm," Mr. Garret said. "The old one worked well enough to keep the pipes from freezing, but that's about it. Know your way around, do you?"

"No," Ken shook his head. "I haven't been here since I was four or five."

"Well, not too much to it," Mr. Garret said. "Kitchen, servant's quarters, summer kitchen and conservatory downstairs, as well as access to the furnace room, Water heater's in there too. Up here are all the main rooms, bed rooms're upstairs, attics above them. That's about it."

Ken looked around the front hall, down the hall to his left, down the one to his right, and up the stairs across from him, then back at Mr. Garret.

"Plumbin's been updated. Electricity hasn't been worked on since your grandfather was livin' here, back when he and Lady Hidaka were in full residence with the kids. So that can be a bit touchy. The fuse box is at the foot of the stairs in the kitchen. I put out some new fuses just in case."

"Thanks," Ken said wondering at the brevity of the tour.

"My wife went through the place with two of our girls and gave it a good cleaning, but there's naught they can do about age to a building, Sir."

"No, there isn't."

"Buildings need people, Sir. That's what I tell your grandfather. Either live in it or sell it, I said. It's all well and good having me a half mile down the road, but that's not the same as a place being lived in."

"No, you're right," Ken nodded. "So, you're half a mile down the road?"

"Oh, yes, Sir. Back toward the village. I left our number by the phone in the study along with some mail that's come for you."

"Mail?" Ken asked in surprise. He wondered who it could be from. He'd only known he was coming a week ago.

"Yes, Sir. I've alerted the post mistress in the village that you'll be here, so she'll send letters along to you. There's a box by the drive."

"Yeah, I saw it."

"You have any luggage, Sir?" Mr. Garret asked. He was squinting again.

"Yeah, but I can get it," Ken smiled. "Just a suit case and some groceries."

"Oh, my wife left you a few things too. So, you should have plenty to eat, Sir. And she wanted me to invite you over to dinner tomorrow night if you're able."

Mr. Garret had begun moving back toward the front door in a very deliberate way and he began to pull a rain slicker on over the coat he was already wearing.

"That'd be great. Thank you," Ken said with a relieved smile. "I don't expect to see anyone, so the company will be welcome."

Mr. Garret nodded.

"Well, I'll be takin' my leave of ya, Sir. The road isn't very good and it's gettin' dark. Our number's by the phone and there's a directory too. Nice to meet you, Sir," he held out his hand again and Ken shook it. "Have a good night, Sir."

"You too. Drive carefully."

"Yes, Sir." And with that the steward was gone and Ken was left alone in the old manor.

"Hunh," he said looking around at the wide front hall, "that...was weird."

He pulled his hood back up and trotted out to the garage where he retrieved his suitcase and one bag of groceries. Two more trips and all the supplies were in just as the sky was really getting dark. He locked the front door and made his way down to the kitchen, turning on lights as he went. When he was done squeezing his meager food stuffs into what little room was left beside Mrs. Garret's mammoth bounty he found his way to the study. As with the other rooms he'd peeked into, it was of a style and size from the distant past, but had been dragged into the mid-twentieth century by applying questionable cosmetics. Wallpaper, paint, and furniture that he was sure his grandmother had found charming in the fifties met him everywhere he looked. He was beginning to understand why had been squinting, and why he'd left as quickly as he could.

At least everything was clean, if a bit musty.

He sat down behind the wooden desk and made a mental note of the scrap of paper with Mr. Garret's name and number set beside the circa 1954 olive green phone. A small pile of letters was resting in the center of the leather desk mat, he picked them up and sorted through them.

The first was a note from his grandfather's lawyer saying that he was sending someone to help him search, an intern, and that they should be arriving in a day or two. The second was a postcard from the post mistress informing him that she'd be sending any mail he received to the house like Mr. Garret had said. The third was actually two letters that his grandfather had forwarded. He pulled them out of the envelope and frowned at the first one. It was from Royal Publishing.

" _Your Grace,_

 _"We gratefully request your permission to photograph portraits of your ancestors which are known to be housed on your estate. Please respond as soon as may be as we are about to go to press._

 _"Thank you in advance,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yohji Kudou_

 _Royal Publishing"_

"You've gotta be shittin' me," Ken muttered slapping the letter back down onto the desk. "Sorry for the heart attack, now can we photograph your house?" He snorted and picked up the other envelope. It bore the Fujimiya coat of arms in the upper corner and Ken narrowed his eyes at it before removing the letter.

 _"Dear Sir,_

 _"Allow me to begin by apologizing for the unfortunate situation in which you now find yourself. Be assured that there was no malicious intent on our part, only thoughtless enthusiasm and short sighted good will. Had we foreseen the circumstances that would arise for you and your family the unedited version of the Grand Duchess's journals never would have seen the light of day._

 _"Also, allow me to offer whatever assistance we may be to you. My sister and I, as well as any of our staff, are at your immediate disposal. Please contact us at once if there is anything at all we can do._

 _"Again, please allow me to offer my most sincere apologies._

 _"Yours Truly,_

 _Ran Fujimiya_

 _Earl"_

"Fuck you, Ran Fujimiya, Earl. If you wanna help why don't you drag your sorry ass over here and help me dig through this old pile of rocks!" Ken spat, slapping the letter down on top of the other one. Then he stopped and stared at it for a minute, a tiny smile beginning to form on his face. Yeah, why not? Since his grandfather refused to sue them, then the very least they could do was come over and help him search.

He picked up the letter and studied the phone number carefully written under the signature. Yeah, he could use some help sorting through the nasty, dirty, dusty old attic.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Two: 1735**

It was going to be a long rainy spring, or at least it had been so far and it was only March. They'd come home early from Town since Ken hated it so and being there offered him less distractions from his worries than being at the manor did. At least at home he had chores to do and people to manage. Labors that many of the gentry would seek to escape but which Ken embraced willingly, and usually with great enthusiasm, even joy. Although at present that didn't seem to be the case.

Caroline had been missing for ten months. Despite their best efforts and the sparing of no expense she could not be found. It wasn't that they didn't hear from her. They did and quite frequently too, but all attempts to trace her where-abouts ended in failure.

Ken's spirits were sinking and Ran wasn't sure what to do about it.

In Town the antics of Asuka and the Aunties or Aya's latest flirt with inappropriate behavior weren't enough to divert the Duke's attention, and the King's orders to 'simply get on' didn't help in the least. So, Ran had brought him home, where Mrs. Hudson, Old Shoop, and half a dozen or so tenants had wanted his immediate attention. Of course, the Earl's letter had made sure there would be more than enough for the Duke to see to. He only hoped everyone would be able to keep it up.

A knock at the study door had him turning from the window and the rain. Molly opened the door and let herself in with a tea tray.

"I thought with the chill 'n all you'd be likin' something hot, Master Ran," she said with a good attempt at cheer.

"Yes, thank you, Molly," he said and watched as she set the tray down on the desk and poured out a cup for him. "Is Ken back in from the barn?"

"Not yet, Sir," she said and her smile faltered a bit. "He's probably still out there cursin' his decision to replace the thatched roof this spring."

"I can't say as I blame him, although the idea was sound," Ran commented.

"If only the rain would stop, Master Ran," Molly stated. "We're not used to naught but snow or sun in March. The rain usually holds off until April. It's got everyone at odd ends."

Ran nodded and forced a small smile.

"Thank you for the tea, Molly," he said.

"Yes, Sir, Master Ran," she said bobbing a quick curtsy and left with the tray.

Ran picked up the tea cup and saucer. He turned back to the view of the court yard afforded by the window and watched the rain collect in large puddles wherever there was a shallow hole.

He was nearly done with his tea when he saw the coach go by on the road through the still leafless trees on the hill beyond the courtyard wall. It was traveling fast and the Earl leaned a little to his right to see if he couldn't see it pass the end of their drive. It was moving much too quickly to make the turn, but he couldn't fathom where else it could be going. The road led to the lake and out across the back of the estate, but there wasn't anything out there but wilderness.

The hillside didn't allow him to see the end of the drive but the sound of wet breaks on muddy wheels and flying gravel alerted him to the driver's attempt to slow down. He dropped the cup and saucer unceremoniously down on the desk and left the study at a run. When he reached the front hall he found the door wide open and young Bob, the butler, halfway up the drive. Sam, the stable boy, was coming out of the stables looking alarmed and the coach was half on the road, half in the shubbery at an odd angle. The driver was out of his seat and one assumed had been thrown.

"Sam, saddle a horse and fetch Doctor Brenn," Ran ordered dashing out into the rain.

"Yes, Master Ran," the boy replied and fled back inside the cover of the stables.

"Bob!" Ran called as he ran up the drive.

The young man had unpinned the struggling horses so they could run clear and was about to round the back of the coach when he paused at Ran's shout. "It was driving too fast, Sir. It couldn't make the turn," he said breathlessly.

"The driver?" Ran asked as he reached the coach. He didn't hesitate to climb up onto the dangerously tilted step and reach for the door handle.

"He jumped clear. Probably thought she'd go all the way over," young Bob said disappearing behind the back of the coach. "Driver! Yo, driver!"

"Here," came a weak call from the thistle growing beside the drive.

Ran turned his attention to the coach itself and turned the handle of the door, forcing it open against gravity and leaning inside. A small figure was huddled on the far side of the back seat against the far door. Ran guessed they were thrown there when the coach finally stopped. Carefully he climbed inside hoping his weight wouldn't upset the thing further.

"Hello, can you hear me? Are you injured?" he asked calmly as he gingerly made his way across the slanted seat to the unmoving occupant. When he reached her he gave an involuntary shudder. Ken's youngest step-sister was curled up against the door, unmoving. "Miss Caroline," Ran called in alarm as he forgot safety and quickly slid to her side. "Miss Caroline, can you hear me?"

There was no response and with a trembling hand he reached inside her cloak to feel her chest. There was a beat and a rising and falling to indicate breath. Releasing his own which he'd been holding Ran gently pulled her back across the seat and out the door where he could shift her into his arms. She groaned a little then and he took heart in it.

"Master Ran," young Bob cried as he emerged.

The Earl found himself standing on the drive with Caroline cradled in his arms. Young Bob stood by awaiting instructions, the driver standing a bit unsteadily beside him, and Molly coming out of the house at a dead run.

"Molly, fetch your mother," Ran yelled trying to move quickly but carefully down the slippery gravel.

"She's in the hall," the maid answered.

"Then fetch Ken," Ran commanded.

Without slowing she changed directions and shot past the front of the manor, skidding as she rounded the corner. Ran only hoped she could keep her feet on the wet grass of the sloping side yard.

"Has Sam gone for the doctor?" Ran asked as he struggled toward the house.

"Yes, while you were in the coach," Bob answered.

They made it to the door and slipped inside, finally out of the cold rain. Mrs. Hudson was in the front hall looking pensive, but her expression changed to one of startled horror when she saw who it was Ran was carrying.

"Does she live?" she asked heavily.

Ran nodded, his breath too quick for easy speech.

"Can you get her upstairs?"

At his second nod she turned and led the way.

"You'd best wait in here, Sir," he heard young Bob say to the driver and then the front hall was behind him. He followed Mrs. Hudson into the upper hall and straight into the first bedroom, a guest room, where he laid Caroline down on the bed. She was wrapped in a heavy cloak which had hopefully protected her from the worst of the weather, but it hid everything but her face from view and Ran worried about her white pallor.

"Where's Molly?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she moved him out of the way and started untying Caroline's cloak.

"Fetching Ken," he answered, watching her efficient movements as he sought to control his breathing.

"I need her. When she comes send her right in," Mrs. Hudson said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Have Rosie boil some water for hot cloths and get some bed warmers up here."

"Yes," Ran nodded and moved to leave.

"When Master Ken comes keep him out. And, Master Ran?"

"Yes?"

"You'd best change into dry clothes. We don't need you getting sick," Mrs. Hudson said with a small smile. "Young Bob too."

"Yes," he said again. "Will she be all right?"

"I don't know," the house keeper answered and returned her attention to Caroline.

Ran left and closed the door after him. He could hear a commotion two floors below in the kitchen and moments later Ken shot through the door into the front hall.

"Ken!"

"Ran! Molly said there'd been an accident," the young Duke said coming around to head upstairs. At eighteen he was nearly as tall as Ran and his face was losing its boyish curves. He wasn't yet shaving but checked the mirror everyday for signs of whiskers. He was becoming a man and everyday Ran felt his love for that man grow deeper. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to take his love and return to Town, because he knew in his soul that when Ken next went down those stairs he wouldn't be the same person that had just come up them. "Molly said someone was hurt," he said meeting Ran's eyes and then looking past them to the closed bedroom door.

"Yes," Ran nodded. "I've sent Sam for Doctor Brenn."

"Molly'll be up in a moment," Ken said. "She's putting on dry clothes."

"Good," Ran said with another nod. "Come help me change."

"Okay."

Ken led the way to their rooms and they were almost through the door when he heard several pairs of footsteps in the front hall.

"Who is it? Anyone we know? Are they hurt bad?" Ken asked as they entered Ran's room together. It was Ken's old school room and although Ran didn't sleep in it all his personal items were kept there.

"We're not sure yet," Ran said answering his lover's last question first. He began stripping as quickly as he could and was startled to find himself suddenly wrapped in a towel.

"You're freezing," Ken said rubbing at his arms and torso. "Here. Sit by the fire."

"No. There isn't time," Ran shook his head pulling off the towel and using it roughly on his hair. "Grab me some clothes. Anything."

"Okay," Ken nodded, frowning in confusion. He moved to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and some dry stockings as Ran quickly yanked a waistcoat, breeches, and a top coat from within his wardrobe.

The Earl began frantically pulling them on but paused when a thought struck him.

"Why aren't you wet?" he asked looking over at Ken who was watching him worriedly.

"I was dressed for the weather," he answered as though it should be obvious. "Left my great coat and hat in the kitchen with my boots. There's something you aren't telling me."

Ran turned away and resumed struggling into his clothes.

"Who was in that coach, Ran?" Ken asked softly, taking a step closer.

Ran finished with his breeches and pulled on the waistcoat and top coat without tucking in his shirt. He stood and faced his lover.

"Caroline," he answered.

Ken's reaction was what he expected it to be. The Duke turned and bolted out of the room. Ran nearly didn't catch him in time to prevent him from entering the sick room.

"Wait! Ken, wait!" Ran cried wrestling him away from the door.

"Caroline is in there!" Ken yelled. "How bad is she hurt? How bad?!"

"I'm not sure. I think she may have hit her head when the coach crashed. She was in a faint when I pulled her out and wouldn't respond to my calls," Ran answered without loosening his hold on his lover.

Ken tried to shove him off, his anger palpable.

"Let me go, I want to see her! Let me go, Ran!"

"Ken! Ran! Stop it!"

The two ceased struggling against each other and stared at Omi, still shorter than Ken, but only slightly. He'd just come out of the sick room and together they pounced on him.

"How is she?" they both demanded and Ran's servant gave them a hard stare.

"Her wits are coming back," Omi replied. "Slowly. She doesn't need to be disturbed by two men brawling in the hallway."

Ran nodded. Ken's back stiffened.

"She's my sister," he stated. "I'm gonna see her."

Omi stopped him with one hand placed squarely against his chest.

"Mrs. Hudson told me to keep you out," he said. "At least until her wits are fully about her."

"But..."

"Ken," Ran said, interrupting his lover's argument. "She told me the same thing. We have to wait and trust that she knows what is best for Caroline."

Ken pulled back from them with an angry glare but ceased trying to enter the room.

"I'm sorry, Ken. Forgive me. If it were up to me I'd be by her bedside with you, but who knows how much harm we may do?" Ran pleaded. "I am sorry."

The Duke studied him for a moment before nodding once and looking away. He still appeared angry but Ran could hardly blame him. This was certainly not how they'd hoped to find her. Omi stepped back and took up a position before the door as Ken began pacing. Ran tucked in his shirt and did up his buttons.

"You sent for the doctor?" Ken asked after a moment.

"I sent Sam. He left immediately," Ran answered, not sure whether Ken had simply forgotten or was trying to make conversation.

Ken nodded and kept pacing.

"Was anyone with her?" he asked after a few more moments had passed.

"No," Ran replied and knew that Ken was wondering the same thing he was himself. Where was Yuriko? Yuriko, who had been trained by Aya's Lady's Maid and then hired by Ken to serve his favorite sister. What had become of Caroline's maid? "There was the driver. He's downstairs with young Bob."

"Omi," Ken said.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him," Omi said with a nod. "But you have to stay out here. Ran, watch him."

"It'll be all right, Omi," the Earl said and nodded toward the stairs.

Ken stopped his pacing to watch him go and then looked at Ran. All the anger was gone from his face and he looked very worried and very young.

"Will it really be all right?" he asked.

Ran held out his hand and Ken grasped it.

"I hope so," he said as he squeezed Ken's fingers.

Ken sighed and took up a position beside Ran, leaning against the wall. Together they waited, it was impossible to tell for how long except by the fading of the light from outside the windows of the front hall. Omi came back and said the driver had taken the horses back to town to send word of the crash back to the station where he'd picked up Caroline. According to him she'd been traveling all night in the coach from Town and asked him to carry her on without a rest. He claimed that she already didn't look well and that's why he'd used such haste. Then the door opened and Mrs. Hudson came out.

"The doctor?" she asked.

"Not yet," Ran answered.

"How is she?" Ken asked with an edge of desperation.

"She's developed a fever," Mrs. Hudson answered. "She's in pain."

Ken sucked in his breath.

"Can he see her?" Ran asked.

"Please, Mrs. Hudson?" Ken pleaded.

The house keeper rested a hand to the Duke's cheek, a sad fondness in her eyes. She glanced briefly at the Earl and then nodded.

"You must be strong, Master Ken," she stated looking him directly in the eye. "She may not know you."

Though his face looked stricken Ken nodded and held tight to Ran's hand. Mrs. Hudson stepped back and opened the sick room door allowing the two to enter. Ken went straight to the bedside where Caroline was curled up under a large pile of blankets and quilts. Her face was deathly pale beneath the high color of fever, her once mousy brown locks were dark with perspiration and stuck to the sides of her face. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was drawn down into a frown. One small, pale hand protruded from under the blankets clutching the sheet.

Ken let go of Ran's hand and crouched down beside the bed, gently taking her hand in his and resting his other one on her forehead. She was burning up.

Ran looked over his shoulder at Molly and Mrs. Hudson. The young maid was crying silently as she folded Caroline's clothing into a neat pile on a chair. Her mother stood at the foot of the bed watching their master, but the look in her eyes made Ran's heart seize in his chest. He turned back to Ken and placed his hands firmly on his lover's shoulders.

"Caroline. Caroline. Hey, can you hear me?" Ken called softly.

"Little brother," she murmured softly before blinking her eyes open. They were far too bright and there was an edge in them that made Ken uneasy.

"That's right. It's me," he said forcing himself to smile.

Her eyes wandered the room until they finally settled on him and then she smiled.

"Ken," she said, her voice a soft whisper. "Are you really here?"

"Yes. I'm here. You're home," he said tenderly.

"Home," she closed her eyes again and sighed.

Ken brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her hot cheek. The action stirred her once more and she woke.

"Ken," she said and he could feel her trying to squeeze his hand. "I wanted to tell you that I was so glad to have a little brother. When we first arrived here you were so shy and so sweet. We all truly adored you. I've always loved you."

"I know," he said fighting to keep his voice normal. "I know you do. I love you too."

"I'm sorry for what father did. It was so very wrong of him. And I'm sorry you fell from the roof."

"Shhh. It's okay. That was a long time ago," he said trying to quiet her.

She looked up at him in confusion for a moment.

"It was?" she asked and looked around the room again, and Ken wondered what she was seeing. "You mustn't bother Papa with your stories, Ken. You know how angry he gets, but you can tell them to me. I love your stories."

"Caroline," Ken said and he knew his voice sounded desperate.

Her eyes focused on him and got wide.

"Will you protect me? Will you protect me, little brother?" she begged, clutching his hand.

"Of course I will," he said. "You're safe. You're at home and you're safe."

Her eyes raked over his face as if she was hungry for the sight and then the tension left her again. She sighed once more.

"Tell Justine to keep out of the river," she said. "You know how wet skirts upset Papa."

"Caroline?" Ken asked but she closed her eyes tightly once more and her frown returned. "Caroline?" Ken tried again, but there was no response. He turned to look at Ran over his shoulder and was caught by the stricken look on the Earl's face. "Ran?"

"Oh, my love," he said.

"What...?"

Ken's question was interrupted when his sister let out an agonized cry and arched up in the bed. She clawed at the air for a moment before falling limp, her eyes staring empty at the bed's canopy.

"Caroline?" Ken called and when she didn't respond he grasped her shoulders. "Caroline?!"

She didn't move.

There was a terrible animal cry of grief and Ken vaguely realized that it came from him. He was aware of himself struggling and fighting against the arms that dragged him from the room at the spoken orders of someone who hadn't been there before. At the same time he was watching as everything got darker. He watched as the darkness surrounded Caroline's limp form on the bed until that was all he could see and then she was blotted from his sight. He was lost in a black fog that had no end.

And then where there had been nothing there were suddenly images. A woman lying in a bed, dead. Not Caroline but familiar. He was smaller and wailing. There was a very tall stern looking man and three girls who were crying, one of them was Caroline. The image brought with it the same tearing grief that filled him with an almost physical pain.

More images followed, each bringing with it a particular emotion to crush him. Confusion at why the tall stern man showed no sympathy or sorrow. Fear at being removed from his room, losing his place at the table. The pain of being disowned and unwanted by his family, abandoned to a life below stairs, servitude in his own home. Anger, anger, anger.

Amidst the darkness though was Caroline, always loving, always patient. Taking the place of his mother who was dead as Caroline was now also dead. He was alone and abandoned again. Except for the insistent voice that repeated over and over that he was not alone, not abandoned, but loved. The voice that stayed with him as the images broke over him like waves leaving him sick and reeling.

Ken didn't so much wake up as he started to become aware of his body. He was hot so he struggled free of the restrictive bed cloths. He was thirsty so he opened his eyes and drank the glass of water he found at his bedside. Then he needed to use the chamberpot so he climbed from bed and used it. But he didn't think. If he started thinking then he'd remember and he didn't want to remember. So he pulled back the curtains and looked out at the rain and tried not to think, but a high keening wail kept intruding and demanding his attention. After a few minutes he crossed his room and opened his bedroom door to see what it was.

Ran was standing across the hall two doors down looking frazzled and dressed in black again, which Ken found confusing. Wasn't Ran his lover? Didn't they share his room? Why was he in black? Then he stopped that thought before it could go further. He was too tired to call down the hall so he just stood there waiting for Ran to notice him.

The Earl was frazzled. Ken had been in bed for two days and wouldn't speak to anyone. The whole house was in mourning and confusion with poor Caroline stored in the ice house since it was too wet to dig her grave. He'd written letters to all their relations asking them to come and then realizing how foolish that was, begging them not to. Then it had suddenly dawned on him that when Richard had died he'd gone to where Ken was, and he knew what to do. However, at that moment the wet nurse had left and now there was a new problem to solve.

Wincing, he turned from Caroline's old room and froze when he caught sight of Ken, his hair disheveled and night shirt rumpled, standing in their bedroom door. Hope and relief warred for dominance inside him and Ran fought his first impulse which was to run at his lover and wrap him in his arms. Instead he stood still and waited for Ken to do something.

The Duke looked confused and slightly irritated.

"What's that noise?" he asked hoarsely.

"The baby," Ran answered then held his breath, not sure if Ken remembered the baby.

The Duke looked even more confused and came a little unsteadily down the hallway. Ran stepped aside so Ken could peer into the room, but his lover surprised him by going straight inside and directly to the bed. On its surface, surrounded by pillows, was a tiny form under a small blanket. Its face was red and little fists waved in the air as it exercised its lung power and announced its upset.

Ken stared at it.

Ran, no longer able to resist, came into the room and moved to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around the Duke's waist and buried his face in the long hair that covered his neck. Ran breathed in the scent of his lover and felt most of his tension ease.

"Why is it crying?" Ken asked, still staring at the little figure.

"He's hungry and the wet nurse left," Ran answered tiredly. "Sam is in the village seeking a replacement and Omi is trying to concoct something we can use in the mean time."

"Where'd it come from?"

Ran lifted his head to look at his lover's profile.

"He's Caroline's," he answered cautiously and then waited tensely for Ken's reaction.

Ken was too weary to have one.

"What's its name?" he asked.

"He doesn't have one," Ran answered softly. "Yet."

The Duke stared at the screaming infant then bent forward and plucked it up off the bed. Ran watched as Ken gently cradled the tiny baby in his arms then settled him against his chest. The wailing changed in pitch then stopped briefly when Ken stuck the tip of one finger into the baby's mouth. The air rang with the sudden silence, but only for a moment. When the finger failed to produce any milk the baby resumed crying.

"This is Caroline's baby?" Ken asked turning to sit against the side of the bed.

"Yes," Ran answered carefully.

"Can we keep it?"

The Earl sunk down beside his lover and wrapped an arm back around his waist. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to agree to anything that would keep Ken with him and out of the dark place of grief he'd been in. But the infant's future was uncertain. He'd been born too soon according to Mrs. Hudson and Doctor Brenn, who'd arrived almost at the very moment of Caroline's death. He'd been forced into the world by the harried ride Caroline had taken from wherever she'd come from. Mrs. Hudson and Doctor Brenn weren't convinced of his continued good health and now they couldn't even feed him. Not to mention, somewhere he had a father.

"We'll have to see," Ran said and hated himself for it, but Ken accepted what he said and nestled in against him.

"Can I name it?"

"I think you should."

"What about Caroline?"

"Hmm?"

"For a name," Ken said.

"He's a boy, Love," Ran replied with the hint of a smile.

"Oh," Ken said with a pout.

"Try this!" Omi cried, bursting into the room. Upon seeing them he stumbled to a halt. "Oh. Hi, Ken. Here, try this," he said. He handed over what appeared to be an old rum bottle with something tied around the neck.

Ran held out his hand for the device and inspected it. The something around the neck proved to be a bit of bladder sewn to resemble a cow's udder. At the tip was a little hole.

"Mrs. Hudson advised me on the proper size and shape of the design," Omi said proudly but with a slight blush. "And don't worry, we boiled the bladder and the bottle. Try it."

Ran leaned over and tucked the bladder into the baby's open mouth. The crying ceased and loud suckling sounds took its place. The Earl sighed in relief.

"I think he likes it," Ken said.

"I always suspected it would take two men to do the job of one woman," Molly announced from the doorway. "Three if you count the inventor."

"Just don't tell Aya," Ran muttered.

"Hey, it's working isn't it?" Omi said defensively.

Molly ruffled his hair as she walked by him and settled on Ken's other side. Despite her jovial words she looked pale in her black dress, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Ken didn't react when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is it working, Omi?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she too entered the bedroom.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered then nodded toward Ken.

The matronly housekeeper walked directly to the Duke and lifted his chin. She looked in his eyes and felt his forehead with her free hand before leaning forward and leaving a kiss there.

"No sign of fever," she said calmly. "How are you feeling?"

Ken blinked up at her for a moment as if he was trying to understand what she'd said.

"Weak," he answered at last.

"And no wonder. Two days without food will do that," she said. "Soup first with a little bread, and then a bath."

"What about him?" Ken asked.

"He'll sleep when he's done eating. Here, Master Ken. Hold him up like this," Mrs. Hudson said adjusting the infant so he was almost sitting in Ken's arms. "That's a more natural position for him."

The baby continued to eat greedily. After a moment his puffy little eyes blinked open and he stared myopically up at Ken. The Duke leaned closer and tried a little smile.

"His eyes are blue," he commented.

"Ma said all babies eyes are blue," Molly told him.

"They'll change color in a few weeks," Mrs. Hudson said. "If they're going to that is."

"Caroline had brown eyes," Ken said softly, then looked at Ran in sudden alarm. "She's not buried yet, is she?"

"No. Not yet," Ran assured him. "It's been too wet."

Ken nodded and swallowed thickly.

"I want her on the hill," he said. "Next to Mama."

"All right, Love," Ran said with a firm nod. He brushed Ken's bangs off of his forehead and covered Mrs. Hudson's kiss with one of his own.

Molly rubbed her cheek on his shoulder.

In his arms the baby's suckling became less frantic and after a few more minutes stopped entirely.

"Remove the bladder, Master Ran," Mrs. Hudson directed and Ran did as he was told. "Now, Master Ken, lift the baby and rest him against your shoulder. That's right, very gently. Now rub his back. Just like that."

"He's warm," Ken said as he held the firm little bundle against him. Then he started when the little thing let go with a loud belch.

Omi chuckled. "He's worse than Yohji," he said.

Ran snorted and the ladies giggled. Even Ken smiled when there was a second, equally loud burp.

"There. He'll eat a bit more now," Mrs. Hudson said. "Hand him over to Molly, Master Ken."

"But I want to hold him more," he said with a pout.

"Oh, you'll get to hold him, don't you worry," Mrs. Hudson replied. "And feed him as well if Sam can't find a nurse. I hope he can," she stated looking at Ran, "cow's milk isn't good for him. Although it's well enough in a pinch. He isn't going anywhere, Master Ken. It's you I'm worried about. You need food and a bath. So, hand the baby to Molly."

Ken did as ordered and Ran handed her the rum bottle once she had the infant settled.

"Come on, Love, let's get you back into bed," Ran said pulling Ken to his feet. "We can think up names while you eat."

Ken sighed and allowed himself to be led back to his room where Ran settled him in a chair and fussed over him. By the time Mrs. Hudson arrived with the soup, bread, and fresh well water instead of tea, he was tucked up under a quilt before the fire with his small table set by his chair. Ran insisted on feeding him and Mrs. Hudson left him to it while she went to assist Omi with preparing the bath.

Ran spoke to him quietly as he was being fed. Little stories about what had been happening around the estate over the last two days. Nothing important, nothing heavy. The Earl seemed to understand that just the sound of his voice was comforting, and the little stories were a nice distraction to help keep him from thinking.

"Where is Caroline?" Ken asked when the food was almost gone.

"The ice house," Ran answered immediately then waited for his lover to continue. When he didn't Ran finished the story about how they had more potatoes than anyone knew what to do with and Old Shoop suggested selling them on market day in the village. By the time he was done Mrs. Hudson was back for the tray and to inform them that Ken's bath was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Three: 2007**

Ken spent the next morning in the attic. Not because he thought he'd find the missing document hidden away up there, but because he thought, and his grandfather probably thought so too, that it was most likely in the safe in the study. The safe had been in the study since God was a boy according to his grandfather, but the key had always been missing. So it apparently hadn't been opened since God was in his teens.

Ken spent the morning in the attic because that was where all the original furnishings in the house had been retired to when whoever came sweeping through with their fifties modern had redecorated. He was just glad they hadn't been sold.

He found five desks and picked two that would be the most likely candidates based on their size and the size of the study. He found what looked like the key in the second, wedged into a crack between the bottom and back of the top drawer. By lunch time he had the safe open and had rifled through the contents, setting aside the most likely of documents in the top drawer of the current study desk.

He was about to head downstairs to make himself some lunch when he heard a car come down the drive and park in front of the house. Ken opened the front door just as a spritely blond teenager sprang from the driver's seat of an old blue mini. The boy spotted him instantly.

"You Ken Hidaka?" he called raising a pair of sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes.

"Yeah," Ken answered.

"Mamoru Takatori," the youth said with a smile and stepped forward to shake his hand. "Friends call me Omi."

"Why?" Ken asked before he could stop himself.

"No idea. My uncle sent me. I'm an intern at his law office," the boy continued, smiling brightly. "And before you say it, I'm older than I look."

"Ah, the help he promised me," Ken said.

"That's me," Omi smiled rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Well, I think I'm done," Ken said and watched as the youth's face fell. "I think I found it."

"What, already? Really?" Omi cried. He seemed genuinely upset and suddenly Ken felt bad. "Well, there goes my exciting week away from the office. I was sorta looking forward to it, ya know? Like a treasure hunt."

Ken blinked.

"Well, come on in and have some lunch," he said.

"Thanks," Omi nodded. He looked as though he was trying to appear less disappointed than he really was and Ken had to hide a smile.

Over lunch Ken learned that Omi was, despite all appearances, twenty-three years old and he held two bachelor degrees. One in computer programming and the second in political science which had led him to pursue a third in law. He had a year left which would be spent at his uncle's firm, and he'd been looking forward to enjoying his first real break in years.

"Oh, well. It's actually better for your family that this matter be cleared up as quickly and quietly as possible," Omi shrugged as he finished his sandwich. "I know my uncle was relieved when your grandfather decided not to press charges."

Ken snorted.

"I still think we should've sued their pants off," he said.

"No," Omi shook his head. "There's no guarantee you'd win and the case would drag on for months which means you'd lose more on legal fees than you'd gain. The Fujimiyas aren't as well off financially as you'd think and they do have every right to publish a manuscript that legally belongs to them."

"I guess," Ken sighed.

"Hey, they didn't have to notify you about the contents. They did that to avoid an entanglement," Omi pointed out.

"So, what exactly is the big deal about this...what is it? A journal?" Ken asked collecting their dishes and setting them in the sink with his dinner dishes.

"I wish I knew. Apart from what they told your grandfather about the Hidaka Title they haven't said a thing. No tantalizing excerpts have been released, no hints have been dropped. For a publishing firm that's pretty rare, so I figure it's something big," Omi said. "We tried to get them to tell us, but they're keeping mum."

Ken looked out the back window and contemplated the lawn. It, at least, was cut but there were some disgraceful looking flower beds stretching down either side, all the way back to something that might have once been an orchard, but looked more like an overgrown field with some old apple trees in it.

"Need help washing those?" Omi asked from beside him, making him jump.

"Hunh? Oh, no. I'll do them later," Ken said turning from the view. "Listen, how'd you like to stay here anyway?"

"What? Why?"

"I've been thinkin' that it just isn't right that they get away scot free."

"Who?" Omi asked.

"The Fujimiyas," Ken answered and Omi's eyebrows went up. "I was thinkin' last night that the least they could do was come down and help me, say...clean out the attic. Get their hands dirty a little."

"They really ticked you off, hunh?" Omi commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Their letter almost gave my grandfather a heart attack," Ken said. "His doctor put him on valium and sent him to a spa for elderly gentlemen."

"Martinis?" Omi asked.

"And golf," Ken answered. "And I had to come here. So, what do ya say?"

Omi shrugged.

"Sure. Like I said, I could use the break. But I won't be party to anything illegal," he cautioned.

"Of course not!"

"All right then. Help me unload my car."

Ken was surprised when it wasn't luggage that his new friend pulled from inside the mini, but boxes of computer equipment.

"What's all this?" Ken demanded as Omi loaded him up like a pack mule.

"So I can keep in touch with the office and send them copies of any important documents," the young man answered. "Do you have a spare room I can use?"

"About twenty. Follow me to the study," Ken said as he turned and struggled his way back inside.

He left Omi to get set up and warned him about the age of the wiring. He also showed him where the documents from the safe were so he could look through them. Then Ken took the letter he'd received with the Fujimiya's phone number on it, his cell phone, and sought the odd gold solace of the back drawing room.

* * *

Every so often Ran needed a break from the constant demands of the contractors, designers, and consultants he'd hired to overhaul the family home. Despite what Aya may believe he was still human and the strain was beginning to take its toll on him. He hadn't slept well in months and he'd lost almost ten pounds which he was trying to hide under bulky sweaters.

He had finally admitted the truth of their finances to Aya, but what he hadn't told her was that the resort idea was no sure thing. Obviously if no one came then they'd be ruined, but in order to really make a go they'd have to be busy. Very busy. If the house wasn't paying for itself within two years then they'd be forced to sell, and that was stretching things. He knew most new businesses never turned a profit until their fifth year. He didn't think they had much choice. Their only other option was to sell now and he knew Aya would never agree to that. Her hair-brained idea about publishing the uncut journals just might be their salvation.

Ran paced around in the orchard trying not to think and just enjoy the smell of the ripening fruit and the crunch of fallen leaves. He'd always loved the orchard. It had a calming effect on him which he was sure was saving his sanity. He'd almost achieved a bit of peace when his cell phone rang and he cursed himself for forgetting to turn it off.

"Ran," he said snapping it open.

"Ran Fujimiya, Earl?" asked a clipped, smug tenor.

"Yes," he answered curiously.

"This is Ken Hidaka."

"The Duke?" he asked and realized what a stupid question that was even as he asked it. Duke Ken Hidaka had been dead for two hundred years.

"I'm his grandson," the tenor answered.

"How can I help you, Mr. Hidaka?" Ran asked deciding that a business like attitude would be the best way to handle the situation.

"Well, I'm here going through the estate trying to find a certain document and I sure could use a hand," came the reply.

Ran blinked.

"A hand?" he asked blankly.

"Yep."

"What document?" Ran asked shaking his head.

"One that nullified the entailment," Ken answered. "According to my grandfather it's here...somewhere."

There was an emphasis on the last word that Ran couldn't ignore and he felt his spine stiffen. He began pacing again.

"Of course," he said. "I'll round up a crew to help you search. How many do you think you'll need?"

"Never mind. Thanks anyway."

"What? But you just said..."

"This is a _personal_ matter, Earl Fujimiya. I would like it handled _personally_."

Ran stopped pacing.

"Are you suggesting I come over there myself and help you dig through your family papers?" he asked incredulously.

"You offered me help," Ken's tenor came over the phone, "and I'm accepting."

Ran stood in the orchard with his mouth hanging open trying to decide whether the man was joking or not.

"I'm very busy," he said in a tone that suggested it should be obvious.

"So was I before your attorney's letter to my grandfather made it necessary for me to drop everything and come here," Ken replied.

Ran pursed his lips.

"Fine. I'll check my calendar and find a convenient time. Can I call you back?" he asked. He'd gotten over any confusion he'd had at the man's odd request and now he was simply annoyed.

"Sure," came the decidedly cocky reply, which further annoyed him. He recorded Ken's number into his phone and then snapped it shut with a frown. "What the Hell?" he asked aloud.

His answer was a breeze that became a gentle wind. It whipped his hair into his eyes so he had to close them and his world narrowed to the smell of apples and Fall and the sound of leaves rustling and blowing in the wind. Ran released a long sigh into the swirl of air and felt his whole body relax. For that one brief moment he was utterly calm.

When the wind died away he made his way back to the house where he found Aya and Yohji watching the photographer take pictures of their family portraits. His namesake and her's were set up on large easels under special lights. It was funny how all the Fujimiyas looked alike. Different people living at different times, but all with the same noses and eyes and hair colors.

"Oh, Ran, there you are!" Aya cried when she caught sight of him. "Are these the only pictures we have of the Grand Duchess and the Earl? I seemed to remember there being others."

"There's two others of them together," he answered joining them. "One when they were children. They're in the west attic storage room."

"Excellent," Aya smiled, then pouted. "You haven't heard from Duke Hidaka yet, have you? Yohji was just saying his firm hasn't received a reply to their letter."

"I just spoke to his grandson," Ran replied off handedly and his sister and cousin balked.

"You're kidding!" they both cried.

"He wants me to go help him find the proof that the entailment was removed from his estate," Ran said with distaste.

"What, personally?" Yohji asked.

"That's what he said," Ran stated. "He sounded like an arrogant ass."

Yohji chuckled.

"This is perfect!" Aya cried and grabbed hold of Yohji's arm. "We can go and help. It'll be the perfect opportunity to search for the solution to the mystery. You could bring a camera and snap photos of any portraits at the same time," she said to their cousin.

"Aya, I can't go haring off on some half cocked..."

"Excellent idea," Yohji agreed with a smile. "We'll use our powers of persuasion on the grandson and let _him_ convince the Duke. The book's a best seller with full-color glossy pictures!"

"Are you even listening to me?" Ran demanded. "I can't..."

"Of course you can," Aya stated staring him square in the eye. "Don't think I haven't noticed your weight loss, Ran. Anyone can see you need a break from all this. A few days won't ruin any of your plans. Now, do you have his number? Where? In your cell phone? Let's have it."

Ran found himself handing over his phone in stupefied silence.

"I'll need a day or two to make arrangements," Yohji said checking the personal planner on his own phone.

"Right," Aya agreed and began punching buttons on Ran's phone. After a moment she held it to her ear with an excited smile and winked at her brother. "Hello, Mr. Hidaka?" she asked a second later. "Hi. Aya Fujimiya here. How are you? Good, good. Listen, I'm calling to say that my brother and I will be delighted to come and assist you in your search. Will Thursday be good for you? Excellent. Do you have room for us there or is there a local inn we should get rooms at?"

Ran stared at his sister aghast as Yohji began nodding his head in approval.

"Good thinking," he muttered softly.

"Excellent. Can we bring anything? Fine, fine. Then we'll see you on Thursday. Wonderful. Have a good day!" she cried and hung up, grinning triumphantly.

"Aya, tell me you didn't just invite us to stay with him on his estate," Ran said in disbelief as he grabbed his phone back from her.

"Of course I did, Silly. That way if he's disagreeable we can still search for clues at night while he's asleep," she said as if the idea were perfectly reasonable.

"What are you worried about, Ran? You said he was an ass," Yohji reminded him with a smile.

"You're right," he said before stomping off toward his office. "He deserves to be saddled with the two of you."

* * *

Ken stood in the drawing room and stared at his phone. He'd been having a malicious little chuckle over his conversation with the Earl when the man's sister had called. He'd judged the Earl to be in his mid to late forties based on the tone of his voice and his manner, but his sister sounded younger. Much younger and more enthusiastic than he was comfortable with. He didn't know what to make of her suggestion that they stay with him and he was wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Maybe he should call her back and tell them to forget the whole thing.

"Ken?" Omi's voice reached him from the front hall and he closed his phone.

"Yeah?" he called as he left the back drawing room.

"You were right," Omi said leading him back into the study.

They moved to the desk and Omi opened one of the folded pieces of yellowed parchment that Ken had stored in the drawer.

"This is the paragraph that rescinds the entailment," the youth said pointing to the first hand written section. It was so sloppy Ken had trouble reading it. "And this one makes someone named John Henry Hidaka the Duke's legal heir, so it's also sort of an adoption form as well. And it's signed by both King John the third and his son, Prince John as well, which is interesting."

"Does that say 'Crawford'?" Ken asked squinting at the signature.

"Yeah, that's how he signed things," Omi said. "I studied him in high school. Interestin' guy. These wax marks by their names are the official seals from their signet rings," Omi continued, indicating the red blobs off to one side. "And something else that's curious is that your ancestor didn't sign this."

"What?" Ken asked. "What does that mean?"

"That means that the Duke wasn't present when this was written up and signed," Omi stated. "See this signature here? And this one?"

"Yeah."

"Those belong to his proxies," Omi explained. "Men who were standing in for him. Prince Kudou and Earl Fujimiya."

"Fujimiya?" Ken repeated.

"Yeah. I know from the existing version of the journals that they were acquaintances. The Prince and the Earl were set by King John to help train the Duke in understanding his duties, but this suggests they were trusted friends as well," Omi said. "So, anyway, I scanned it into my laptop and faxed it to my uncle. Your grandfather can relax now."

"Cool. Thanks, Omi."

"No problem. Here," he said refolding the document and handing it to Ken. "You should put that back in the safe."

"Yeah," Ken agreed and did so. "Uh, about the Fujimiyas."

"What about them?" Omi asked.

"They're coming in two days. On Thursday," Ken said.

"You're kidding! The Earl agreed?" Omi cried incredulously.

"Well, yeah, his sister did," Ken said with a troubled frown. "She sounds kinda spazzy."

Omi laughed.

"I can't believe you actually called them. Man, this's gonna be weird," he said.

"Yeah, I'm startin' to think so too," Ken muttered, then he clenched a fist, "but they owe me! And my grandfather! I don't care about all this peerage crap, but it means something to him. He was really upset by this whole thing."

"Well I can't blame him. You could've lost not only the title, but the estate and any financial revenues attached to it. Why don't you call him and tell him the good news?" Omi suggested. "That way he can relax and you can start planning your revenge."

"Yeah, I will," Ken stated and snapped open his cell phone again.

* * *

Needless to say his grandfather was pleased as punch that the letter turned out to be an officially sealed document and so easily found. He didn't object at all to Ken's request to stay on at the manor for a while, and even suggested that it might be good for him, allow him to get more firmly connected to his roots or something. He congratulated Ken on a job well done and said he'd put in a good word for Omi with the lad's uncle.

"What is it you do for your grandfather?" Omi asked later that evening.

They'd just returned from dinner with the Garrets and were having some beer in the backyard while looking at the stars.

"If you don't mind my asking," he added.

"Mmm-mmm," Ken shook his head, swallowing. "He sends me out to investigate possible investment opportunities. I travel all over the world for him."

"That must be fun," Omi commented.

Ken shrugged.

"Can be. I'm not that good a judge of character, but I do have a knack for finding out whether a deal's legit or not. I sorta stumble onto the truth somehow."

"Handy."

"Yeah, well, it'd be easier if I was better at readin' people," Ken said taking another swig of his beer.

"Give me an example," Omi said.

"Well... _you_. Have I seen your ID or anything? No. I just took you at your word 'n let you into my house," Ken said. "You could be a thief or murderer, or worse, a member of the press."

"True," Omi nodded and handed over a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My letter of introduction from my uncle," he said. "I forgot to give it to you."

Ken opened it, read it by the light from the kitchen window then handed it back.

"Thanks," he said. "Cheers."

They clinked their bottles together and drank.

"But I'm even worse when it comes to possible significant others," Ken continued.

"What, there's no Mrs. Hidaka?" Omi asked.

"Nope. Is there a Mrs. Takatori?" Ken asked.

"Only my mother," Omi chuckled. "But there is a Ms. Ouka Sakaki," he added sounding wistful. "She's another intern, and as it happens a second cousin."

"You dating?"

"Off and on. When we can squeeze it in."

"Any opposition?"

"A little, but nothing we can't handle," Omi said. "We've decided to wait until we get our degrees and find positions. That day can't come fast enough for me."

"To Omi and Ouka," Ken said and they clinked bottles again.

"So, no one special sharin' your travels then?" Omi asked after he'd drunk again.

"Naw. I've only had two serious relationships," Ken said. "One turned out to be just after my money, the other turned out not to be serious."

Omi nodded.

"I see," he said. "Go on. Unburdened yourself."

"You sure you're not with the press?" Ken laughed.

" _You_ are giving me my first vacation in nearly...five years," Omi said counting in his head. "It's the least I can do. Cry on my shoulder."

"Well," Ken began taking another swig. "Kase was a childhood friend that evolved into a crush that evolved into...a big pile of shit," he stated. "My grandfather never liked him so he hired a detective to investigate him. Kase was into, well, pretty much everything and he'd been using our relationship as collateral against his debts. Bought me a ring and everything, that prick."

Ken drank again and Omi watched the sky.

"Then there was Yuriko," Ken continued. "She was sweet. It didn't even bother her that I'm at my grandfather's beck and call. She even came with me."

"What happened?" Omi asked.

"Well, she didn't mind traveling, but she did mind working. She wanted to go and play. We're both into sports," Ken explained. "And motorcycles. It bugged her that I wasn't always available to try out the tennis courts, or the surfing, or the mountain highways. What she really wanted was a playmate not a boyfriend."

They were silent for a few minutes, just watching the stars and drinking.

"Does it bother you that I'm bi?" Ken asked suddenly.

"No. Does it bother you that I'm almost a lawyer?" Omi asked.

"No," Ken said with a laugh.

Omi saluted him with his beer.

"I just believe in giving happiness every possible chance," Ken said looking at the stars. "Isn't that what everyone's after? Ultimately?"

"Most people," Omi agreed.

"Then why limit yourself to half the population," Ken said.

Omi nodded and then they both gasped as a shooting star flew across the sky pulling a tail of twinkling light behind it.

"To true love," Omi cried holding up his bottle. "May you find it and may I keep it!"

"True love," Ken echoed.

They clinked bottles again and drank.

"That was cool," Ken said after a few minutes.

"It was probably a meteor," Omi said.

* * *

The ride from their estate was more of an ordeal than Ran had anticipated. Firstly it was longer than the online map service had estimated it would be. His sister chatted incessantly making it impossible for him to think, and Yohji sat in the back seat cackling at all her insipid jokes and smoking like a chimney. He began to wonder just why it was he was trying to save the family home when he could sell it and go off somewhere _alone_. Secondly, once they left the highway the roads turned bad making him wish they'd taken the jeep instead of the bently, or flown if that were possible.

"Easy, Ran, there's delicate equipment in the back," Yohji exclaimed as they hit yet another pot hole.

"Do you even know how to use all that stuff?" Ran growled, jabbing his finger on the button to roll down Yohji's window. Again.

"Yes. Well, sort of," his cousin said exhaling out the window before closing it. Again. "Burns gave me a crash course. He had to since you refused to let him come and he insisted that pictures from my digital camera wouldn't reproduce well."

"Like most people I know," Aya giggled.

Yohji laughed.

Ran rolled his eyes and stared at the road ahead willing the Hidaka Manor to materialize in front of them.

"Take the next...right, no left, no...," Aya said studying the computer printout.

"Which is it?" Ran asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. I can't read maps," she giggled again and Ran wondered what exactly she'd had to drink with breakfast.

"It's a right," Yohji said leaning over the seat, then he exhaled cigarette smoke into Ran's face and the Earl opened all the car windows at once. Aya lost her hold on the maps and they fluttered around in the air until she was able to catch them. Yohji sat back and closed the two back windows.

"Isn't this fun?" Aya asked brightly.

"Very relaxing," Yohji agreed and Ran narrowed his eyes at him in the rearview mirror.

"I feel like we're at the start of an exciting adventure," Aya added. "I can't wait to meet the Duke's grandson. He sounded very pleasant on the phone."

"He sounded like a manipulative bastard," Ran bit out.

"Now, Ran, don't go disliking him before you've even met," Aya implored him. "After all, our ancestor and his ancestor were..."

"Were what?" Ran demanded when she didn't finish.

"You mean you don't know?" Yohji asked, astonished.

"No, I don't know," Ran stated. "I haven't read a page of the unexpurgated journals and neither of you has told me a thing about them."

"It's a surprise," Aya insisted. "Turn right."

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of what Ran dearly hoped was the Hidaka manor. It wasn't nearly as large as their own, only two stories in the front, three if you counted the dormers in the slate roof that were probably part of the attic. It had two chimneys to their eight, and Ran couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the smaller masonry bills that they implied. The land around it looked decent, and it appeared to be built into a hillside, so in the back the cellar was probably open to the yard. There was a jeep parked in front of the garage and a blue mini parked closer to the house.

"Rather small, isn't it?" Yohji commented as Ran parked between the other two vehicles.

"Not much more than a cottage, really," Aya agreed.

They got out as soon as the car was in park and stood looking up at the house.

"It's quiet," Yohji said and Aya nodded.

Ran climbed from the driver's seat and looked at the manor. To him it appeared like a manageable piece of property. Not too big, not too small. Although he thought the roof might need some work, and perhaps the foundation.

"Come on, Ran," Aya called from the front door, interrupting his repair calculations. She and Yohji were already trying the bell, which didn't appear to work. Yohji knocked.

By the time he joined them there was still no answer and Aya was knocking, loudly.

"Hello! Mr. Hidaka?" she called and they waited for an answer. "Perhaps he's not here."

"There are two cars here," Ran stated.

"Perhaps he owns a third," Aya suggested.

Ran felt his left eye begin to twitch.

"Maybe he's out back," Yohji suggested.

They left the front step and walked across the front and down the side of the manor. The heavy vines that covered the stone were beginning to turn brown and the leaves were shriveling.

"It would be a creepy old place at night," Aya said with a laugh. "I'd love to throw a Halloween party here."

"If it proves he's not home I'll take out the camera and take a few pictures of the house for the book," Yohji said.

"Good idea!"

"You'll still need his permission before you can use them," Ran snapped.

"Never fear, cousin Ran, I shall get it," Yohji proclaimed grandly and Aya giggled again. "The Kudou charm is irresistible."

Ran snorted. By that time they had rounded the back of the house and found another door. Ran banged on it loudly with no response.

"I guess he isn't home," Aya said.

"Or he's being an ass," Ran growled.

"Why on earth would he be so rude?" Yohji asked.

"Yes, don't be so disagreeable, Ran. He's probably just gone out for something," Aya stated.

Ran narrowed his eyes at her and then looked around the yard. It was very long with some unkempt flower beds bordering it. At the end were some trees.

"Is that an orchard?" he asked aloud and then stomped off down the yard.

Yohji and Aya watched him go.

"Fond of apples?" Yohji asked politely as Aya rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I could get used to this," Omi yelled in Ken's ear as they bounced along the lake road on his motorcycle.

"By the end of the week you'll be addicted," Ken yelled back.

"It is the end of the week," Omi laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, who's that?" Ken asked as they spotted a third vehicle in the courtyard in front of the manor.

"Must be the Fujimiyas," Omi called as they pulled in and parked.

Ken climbed off his bike and sized up the tall lanky blond guy and pretty brunet young woman waiting for him on the side of the drive. They'd apparently been looking at the house.

"Hope you weren't waiting long," he said neutrally as he pulled off his helmet.

"No. Not too long," the young woman answered, smiling.

"Are you the Earl?" Ken asked as they approached.

"No," the blond answered, leaning right into his personal space with a wide grin. The man smelled of cigarettes and Ken leaned back away from him with a surprised frown. "I'm Yohji Kudou. The Earl's cousin and publicist," he said helping himself to Ken's hand and shaking it. "And this is Lady Aya Fujimiya, also my cousin as well as the Earl's enchanting sister."

"A pleasure," she said and Ken freed himself from Yohji so he could shake her hand.

"The Earl didn't come," he said looking at Omi.

"Oh, no. He came," Aya said with a smile. "He just...needed some air. He went in the direction of your orchard. I believe you'll find him there, Mr. Hidaka."

"Ken," Ken said and frowned when the young woman's eyes got big and round.

She exchanged a look with her cousin.

"Ken?" she asked. "Ken Hidaka?"

"Yes," he replied cautiously.

"How extraordinary," she said.

"And you are?" Yohji asked looking Omi over.

The youth smiled.

"His lawyer," he replied.

"Oh," Yohji said.

"Would you mind showing them in, Omi?" Ken asked and tossed him the key. "I'd better go locate the Earl before he gets himself lost in the orchard."

"Sure," the youth said. "This way, please."

"Did he just say 'Omi'?" Ken heard Lady Aya ask as he stomped across the yard. He rolled his eyes and started down the hill. It was going to be a long weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Four: 1735**

Ken sat in the bath as Ran gently lathered him with soap and washed it off with a cloth. He felt better having eaten, although the soup had merely wet his appetite. The spring water had been good too and there was another full glass beside the chair containing his clothes. His black clothes.

He sighed deeply and sat for a moment watching his lover tenderly wash the suds from his chest. Then he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the feel of the cloth on his skin and the sound of sloshing and dripping water as Ran dipped it into the tub.

Presently he felt Ran fingering his hair.

"I should wash it," he said and Ken opened his eyes tiredly.

"Do you have enough clean water?" Ken asked absently, not really caring whether Ran washed his hair or not.

"Yes. I held the last bucket aside," Ran answered and then looked at him and touched his cheek. "All right?"

Ken nodded and the Earl smiled a little. He got up and retrieved the bucket and dumped a bit over Ken's head. His tail had already been let down and combed out, a prospect he was sure Ran had enjoyed. He knew his lover loved to play with his baby fine hair.

Ken's mind went immediately to the baby up in Caroline's room and then to his step-sister. He felt he'd failed her completely, although he couldn't see what they could've done differently. They'd spent the late summer and fall attempting every lead they got, following every possible trail. When they'd been summoned to Court for the season they'd hired capable men to continue the search, but to no avail.

Caroline was dead. He would never hear her laugh again, or see her smiling eyes, or hear her calling him her little brother. She was dead.

Ken realized he was crying when he felt Ran's arms come around and hold him, rocking him gently in the cooling bath water. He thought belatedly that Ran was holding him despite how wet he was and surely the Earl was getting wet too, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything and possibly remove the comfort of Ran's arms.

"It's all right," his lover was saying. "It's all right."

"You've been saying that to me a lot, haven't you?" Ken asked, realizing suddenly that he'd heard that over and over while he'd been trapped by the visions. Ran's deep, comforting voice had tethered him to reality, to the present when all was dark.

"Yes," Ran answered. "But I didn't think you heard me. You didn't respond."

"I couldn't move," Ken said and shivered. "I was held prisoner."

"By what?" Ran asked continuing to hold and rock him.

"By...visions. Images. I saw...I think I saw my mother. She was dead. And Sir was there and he was taking everything away from me," Ken said, fresh tears finding their way down his cheeks.

"You remembered," Ran stated softly.

"The emotions," Ken moaned and his breath hitched. "They were so strong. They trapped me."

"It's no wonder," Ran said tightening his hold. "Will you share them with me?"

That was all it took and Ken was sobbing and talking, telling Ran everything he saw and felt. Describing the darkness. Ran listened and held him. He kept rocking him and kissing his wet head until Ken was spent and the water was cold. Then he pulled him to his feet and helped him from the tub and wrapped him in a large towel.

Ken stood, sniffling numbly, and let Ran dry him off while he stared at the chair containing his clothes.

"Are those your's?" he asked absently.

"Yes," Ran said with a nod as he finished with the towel and picked the breeches from the pile in the chair. "One of the sets I wore after Richard died."

He held the breeches out and Ken stepped into them.

"We never had any mourning clothes made for you. We never thought about it."

The Earl retrieved the shirt and slipped it up Ken's arms and over his shoulders, then began buttoning it.

"Caroline would find it funny," Ken said. "That I'm wearing your clothes again."

Ran smiled sadly. "Indeed she would," he replied and tucked in the shirt before buttoning the breeches. "They fit you better. You've grown since Yohji and I first discovered you."

Ken nodded and met his eyes.

"It was because of her we met," Ken said and his breath hitched again.

"I remember," Ran said and he pulled on the waistcoat.

"She came here for help," Ken said.

"Yes."

"I failed her."

Ran stopped buttoning and shook his head, cupping Ken's face. "No. No, you didn't, Love," he stated firmly. "You did everything in your power to find her. She did not want to be found. There was nothing more we could have done. Nothing."

Ken looked deep in his eyes. After a moment he nodded. Ran released him and picked up the glass of water. He handed it to Ken and then sat him down on the chair so he could kneel and pull on the black stockings.

"Now I can wear your stockings?" Ken asked, feeling the tiniest bit amused.

"Now you have shoes that fit," Ran responded as he pulled the long socks up over Ken's knees and tied them with garters. Then he pulled the breeches down over them and buttoned the buttons below Ken's knees before slipping on first one shoe and then the other.

Ken drank the spring water.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Ran asked as he studied his lover.

"I was thinking maybe John. It's my first name and my Pa's first name. I think Caroline would've liked my Pa," Ken answered. "And I thought maybe we could call him Ren," Ken said. "After you and me."

"Ren? I like that," Ran said.

The Earl stood and pulled the Duke to his feet. He slipped an arm around Ken's waist and guided him out of the bath room.

"He doesn't look like Caroline," Ken mused as they wandered out to the kitchen where Rosie pointed at the table.

"Right now I doubt he looks like anyone," Ran said as they both sat down. "At least he isn't so purple anymore."

Rosie bustled over to them and set out two plates with roast lamb and potatoes, sugared beets and green beans on them with a good helping of mint jelly in one corner.

"You talkin' about Miss Caroline's baby, hey?" she asked as she collected two mugs and filled them with ale from a keg. "He's cute, he is. He'll be a heart breaker."

"Rosie, he's barely three days old," Ran stated as he began cutting up his lamb.

Ken lifted his up a little with his fork and simply bit into it. He was too tired to mess about with knives. He felt his lover's eyes on him and chose to ignore him.

"I know a heart breaker when I see one, Master Ran," Rosie stated planting her hands on her ample hips. "I'd be careful if I were you. Master Ken is one, I've no doubt. Hey?"

Ken looked up and met Ran's amused glance. The Duke raised his eyebrows as though he would consider it, but he knew the Earl knew he'd never abandon him. Ran chuckled a little and for that one moment Ken felt as if everything were normal, and he meant to relish it.

"His hair is dark," Ken said absently as an image of the baby came to him. "The same color as mine."

"Mmm," Ran said as he swallowed his mouthful and washed it down with ale. "Mrs. Hudson said babies are often born with hair that they lose. Mother told me once I was born with dark hair and it all fell out. She said she liked me bald."

Ken laughed with his mouth full and Ran didn't scold him.

"I think it was because Mama had a great deal of fun designing frilly bonnets for me to wear," he continued. "To protect me from the sun or so she claimed."

Ken laughed again and tucked back into his food. At the top of the stairs the door opened and Omi passed through from the hall.

"Oh good," he said as he came down into the kitchen. "Mrs. Hudson wanted me to make sure that you took some real food after your bath."

The young man stopped beside the table and looked from Ran to Ken and back.

"And why are you eating?" he asked with an arched brow.

Ran paused with a fork load on the way to his mouth and blinked.

"Because Rosie put food in front of me," he answered.

Omi snorted and Ran looked to their large cook.

"You haven't been eating either," she stated and returned to the various pots she had hanging over the fire.

"Well, I have some good news," Omi said taking a seat across from Ken at the long kitchen table. "Sam found us a new wet nurse. A farmer's wife named Mrs. Ackroyd. She is apparently more than willing to help and will be here by this evening."

"Omi, that's wonderful," Ran said. "We should congratulate Sam."

"Oh, he's pleased as punch. He's crowing up and down to Molly and the baby now," the youth laughed. "I guess she said she'd come sooner, but she wanted to settle her own house first."

"Of course. I hadn't thought. Can we assist her in anyway, do you think? Get her a hired girl perhaps?" Ran asked looking from Ken, who was still eating, to Omi who nodded.

"If it's Mrs. Ariadne Ackroyd you're speakin' of then she'll be glad for the help," Rosie called from the fireplace. "She's got six of her own. The littlest not more 'n two."

"Omi," Ran said with purpose.

"Shall I call girls in for interviews or should we send someone from here?"

"See who we can spare and if anyone wants to go," Ran said. "Tell them we'll pay their wages. Perhaps give them a bonus."

The young man nodded again and rose from the table. Ran smiled at Ken and rested one pale hand atop his tanned one.

"Well, at least there will be no more cow's milk for little Ren," he said.

Ken felt his heart swell and smiled at him beatificly.

After they were done eating lunch, which Ken learned was actually at tea time, he insisted on seeing Caroline's body. Ran could understand why. Until he did her death wouldn't seem real to him even though he'd been there when she'd died. Ran recalled vaguely saying his good bye to Richard during the turmoil and upheaval of Countess Misekake's breakdown. The memory was hazy and painful. He wanted something better for Ken. So they donned their oiled cloaks against the rain and crossed to the ice house which was under the barn at the back of the extra root cellar.

She was laid out on a table, away from the ice, wrapped in a clean white sheet. As Ken approached her Ran held back, ready to come to his lover's aide at the first sign of distress, but wanting to give him some privacy.

Ken parted the sides of the sheet and looked at her. The white pallor of her skin and the blue of her lips were enough to signify her death, but there was no question with a white towel tied under her chin to keep her mouth shut and two gold coins placed upon her closed eyelids.

"Her hair," the young Duke started but seemed unable to finish.

"Mrs. Hudson and Molly washed her hair and her body," Ran said carefully. "They dressed her in the prettiest gown they found in her luggage."

Ken nodded.

He stood by her for a long time before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Then he carefully covered her over with the sides of the sheet again.

Ran stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulders.

"All right, Love?"

Ken nodded again.

"What do you want to do? You look tired. Would you like to nap before supper?" Ran asked gently.

Ken shook his head.

"Let's take a walk," he said. "I need to breath fresh air."

"Yes," Ran agreed and led his lover back out of the ice house, through the root cellar, and out into the rainy afternoon. He let Ken pick their direction and wasn't surprised when the Duke headed straight for the orchard. It was a favorite walk for them both and led to the place where they'd first made love.

As they walked Ran observed that the cherry trees were already starting to have the hint of buds that would soon be white blossoms. The damp and cold rain that came down endlessly couldn't stop the coming of new life. Ahead of him he could see that the apple trees wouldn't be far behind. Soon the whole orchard would be full of the sweet smell and the air would be littered with petals. It was Ken's favorite time of year and he hoped the pain of Caroline's death would be eased by the coming beauty. Spring, the time of rebirth.

"So you wrote letters?" Ken asked suddenly, breaking the Earl from his reverie.

"Yes," Ran answered. "To all our relations. Omi took them to the post the day after...Ren was born."

"Did you tell them about him?" Ken asked.

"Yes. I was very diplomatic."

Ken nodded and was silent for a moment. "Did you write to Sir?" he asked and Ran could hear the strain in his voice. They didn't often discuss his step-father, but the Earl was aware that his lover's anger hadn't lessened in the two years since they'd parted company.

"I did. He was her father," Ran said carefully but firmly, "and has a right to know. He may wish to come here," he added.

Ken's face hardened.

"She should have been in his care," he spat angrily.

"Yes," Ran agreed and they fell silent again for several moments. The only sound the rain hitting the leaves and the rustle of their boots through the winter's detritus and the new grass that was feeding off it.

"Thank you for everything you did," Ken said, his voice soft. "Thank you for taking care of everything."

They looked at each other sideways and Ran gave him a soft smile full of love.

"I wish I could have done more," he said. "I would do anything for you...you know that."

Ken nodded and smiled a little.

"Me too," he said and they walked on through the rain.

They only went as far as the middle of the orchard as the hour was getting late and it would get dark soon. With the rain it would be impossible to see without a lantern so they didn't dare risk walking all the way to the ruins of the old church where the stained glass window remained. They turned at a particularly old apple tree that Ran favored and started back the way they'd come.

"Why did the wet nurse leave?" Ken asked suddenly.

"Oh. Well," Ran felt himself blush and concentrated on where he was putting his feet so he could avoid Ken's curious glance. "She saw me exiting your room."

"So?"

"It was very early in the morning," Ran continued. "She was coming from feeding Ren and I was in only my night shirt. I was fetching you more water. I'd managed to get you to drink some."

"I still don't see..."

"Apparently that put an idea in her head and later she...ah...peeked in on us," Ran said. "According to Omi her excuse was to check on you, but of course I was there as well. She packed her things and left immediately. Luckily she'd already fed Ren breakfast which was why he didn't start crying, and then screaming, until later."

"You mean she looked in our bedroom?!" Ken demanded and Ran was surprised by the vehemence in his voice.

"Yes," Ran answered. "I gather she was quite shocked."

Ken snorted.

"Then I'm glad she's gone," Ken stated.

"It's my fault. It never even occurred to me to be careful," Ran said frowning.

"You shouldn't have to be careful," Ken said firmly. "We're at home."

"Yes, but this may spread," Ran said. "I wasn't going to bring it up now, but since we're on the topic, this could reach the King."

They stopped walking and faced one another. Ran with his eyes full of worry and Ken with a thoughtful pout. Then he suddenly smirked.

"Good. I hope it does," the Duke stated and Ran stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm tired of pretending," Ken continued. "Let's have it out in the open. What's the worst he could do?"

"Imprison me for playing him false," Ran answered in all seriousness. "He could seize my estate and your's. At the least I think we'd face banishment."

Ken's smugness had vanished and he was staring at Ran aghast.

"I don't know that he will do either one for certain, but he won't be happy," Ran answered. "Not at all happy."

"Do you think he will hear?" Ken asked, suddenly sounding afraid.

"Maybe, maybe not. If she tells anyone it would most certainly spread, but not all rumors carry weight. On the other hand my tastes are well know," Ran said. "Of course, she may just try blackmail."

"What do we do?" Ken asked.

Ran placed his hands on Ken's shoulders and squeezed in comfort.

"We have time to think and prepare," he said. "Don't panic, Love. I want you to have time to grieve without worry."

Ken nodded after he studied Ran's eyes.

"Okay," he said.

Ran stepped closer and kissed him. He felt Ken relax again. They parted and began walking once more.

"So, we should be careful with Mrs. Ackroyd then, hunh?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I think we should."

"Yeah," Ken said glumly.

As they exited the tall hedgerow that fronted the orchard Omi met them and fell into step beside Ken.

"Lizzie's agreed to go," he said with a smile. "Molly says they can spare her from the dairy and apparently she's Mr. Ackroyd's cousin. She seems quite pleased with the idea."

"Excellent, Omi," Ran said.

"How are you?" Omi asked elbowing Ken.

"Tired," the Duke answered. "I wish we didn't need to hire a wet nurse."

"How come?" Omi asked blinking in surprise.

"Because now we'll have to be careful at home, and I hate having to be careful," Ken replied.

"Ah, Ran told you about Mrs. Beetleman," Omi said and then chuckled. "Actually, you won't have to worry about that with Mrs. Ackroyd."

Both Ran and Ken turned to him with wide eyes and he chuckled again.

"We won't?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What I mean is Mrs. Ackroyd, like all or most of Ken's tenants, already knows about you two," Omi explained with a smirk.

The Duke and Earl stopped walking and flat out stared at him. Omi nodded.

"It's true," he said then added, "but it's nothing to worry about. They don't mind. At least that's what they've told me."

They continued to stare at Ran's servant until he started to squirm uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Did you tell them?" Ran demanded.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then how?"

"From what I've heard they got their first clue after we returned from visiting your mother and Aya a year ago October," Omi said. "Apparently you two weren't as careful as you should have been at the harvest festival that year. And since then you haven't been careful at all. Not around here at any rate."

"But...then why...?" Ran stammered.

"Why hasn't the King found out?" Ken asked curiously.

"Because, as I said, your tenants don't mind," Omi said with a smile. "You're a good land lord. You've proven yourself to be not only serious about your estate and trustworthy in your management of it, but you've also shown them that you honestly care about their well being. You share the latest developments and techniques in farming with them. You haven't raised their rents or taxes. You haven't enclosed the public grazing lands for your own use. You make sure that they have enough food from their own gardens, and share from your own. You assist with the harvest and share in the celebration. You even play football with them, and teach their children how to play. Not to mention most of the staff here is related to either your tenants or tradesmen in the village. They see and hear almost everything and don't keep it to themselves. But again, you pay a decent wage, are kind and easy to work for, and you treat people with respect. Both of you."

Ken's face was flushed with pleasure and Ran's cheeks were uncomfortably heated.

"Well," Ran said and smiled at the ground.

"Believe me when I say they are willing to protect you," Omi said. "Which is why you can both stop worrying about Mrs. Beetleman."

They both looked first startled and then hopeful.

"Explain please," Ran said.

"No one threatened her, did they?" Ken asked, not sounding like he'd be the least bit angry if someone had.

"Sort of," Omi said with a smirk. "She's been informed that what she pays for her meat will double, what she pays for tea and other supplies will triple, and there will be no milk or cheese to spare her when she needs them. And her husband's paper mill may fail when all his customers go elsewhere. Needless to say I doubt she'll be spreading any rumors about you."

"Wow," Ken breathed. "People can be scary."

"Indeed," Ran agreed. "And although I appreciate the sentiment I can't say I entirely approve."

"I've already sent an apology along with an extra day's wages over to the Beetlemans," Omi said.

Ran shook his head in amazement. "Thank you, Omi. What would we do without you?" he said with a smile and allowed himself to feel a small prick of pride at how the young man was maturing.

"Now, do you two mind if we get in out of the rain?" the young man asked. "It may not bother you, but my feet are getting chilled."

They immediately started up the path through the vegetable beds, still covered with straw from the winter, and through the low hedge and the cutting beds with their leafless stalks. Past the formal beds and up the yard to the kitchen door. They entered the warm interior where Molly was setting the table and Rosie was filling covered dishes from pots hanging in the fireplace.

"Take off those wet cloaks 'n boots, hey?" she called over her shoulder. "No mud in my kitchen."

They instantly obeyed and Ran instructed Omi to change his stockings as well since he'd failed to put on boots before going out. Then he moved to help Rosie carry the covered dishes to the table. Ken helped Molly finish with the place settings just as Old Shoop and Old Bob came in from the barn. They got the same command from Rosie along with one to wash up at the sink, and Sam and Young Bob came through the hall door and down the stairs. Omi arrived back from his room in fresh shoes and stockings just as Mrs. Hudson came down the stairs.

"I've left Rachel upstairs with the baby," she said as she moved to take her seat at the table. "Lizzie's already left on one of the ponies. She said she'd send it back with Mrs. Ackroyd."

"She didn't want to go in the coach?" Ran asked. "I could've..."

"No need, Master Ran. She said the rain wasn't enough to bother her."

Ran shrugged and took his seat as did everyone else. Mrs. Hudson and Old Shoop still at the head and end of the table as they'd always been. Ken, Ran, Omi, and Sam down one side, Molly, Rosie, Young Bob and Old Bob down the other, with two places left empty for Rachel and Lizzie.

"Have you chosen a name yet, Master Ken?" Molly asked as they began passing the covered serving dishes around.

"John, after me and my Pa," he answered. "But I want to call him Ren. For Ran and me."

"So you do mean to keep the babe?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Course I do," Ken said. "Where else would he go?"

"Well, somewhere he does have a father," Mrs. Hudson said cautiously.

"As we don't know the circumstances surrounding Ren's conception I think we shouldn't mention it," Ran said quietly but with authority. "After the funeral I shall put out tentative inquiries."

Mrs. Hudson bowed her head to him.

"It'll be fun havin' a babe in the house," Molly smiled. "'N he's so cute too."

"A heart breaker," Rosie agreed with a nod.

"Not been a babe here since you were born, Master Ken," Old Shoop said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ken smiled a little. "I don't really know anything about babies."

"Well, we'll make sure you learn," Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

"I told 'im how I'd got a new wet nurse for 'im," Sam said with a grin. "but he was sleepin'."

"He does sleep a lot," Omi agreed.

"That's all he'll do for a while," Mrs. Hudson explained. "It's good to hold him and talk to him, but don't expect too much yet. It'll be a few months before he'll be able to sit up or anything of that nature."

"Months?" Ken asked.

Mrs. Hudson nodded.

The Duke looked surprised and there was some chuckling around the table which was interrupted when Young Bob shot to his feet and bowed hastily.

"My apologies, but that was the bell," he said as he dashed up the stairs.

"Must be Mrs. Ackroyd," Omi commented.

There were answering nods and everyone ate quietly for a few minutes as they listened to the sounds of voices in the front hall. Moments later a robustly healthy woman with curly dark hair and red cheeks descended the stairs with Young Bob. Ran and Ken rose from their seats and bowed as the woman curtsied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your supper, your Grace, my Lord," she said with a cheery grin. She was short and round but radiated happiness.

"Not at all," Ran said as he placed her face with that of her family and their farm in his memory. "Welcome, Mrs. Ackroyd."

"Please call me Ariadne, my Lord," she said still grinning.

"Thanks for coming," Ken added. "How's Nicholas' big toe?"

"Oh!" she cried with a merry chuckle. "It's fine, your Grace. He's quite recovered. Thank you for asking."

"Please, call me Ken," he said. "Are you hungry? Would you like to join us?"

"Oh my, no, Master Ken," she said. "I'd like to see the little innocent first, if I may. Best to see to his needs. Plenty of time for my own afterward."

"I'll take you up," Molly offered, rising from her seat.

"Thank you, Miss."

"Molly Hudson, Ma'am," the amber haired maid said with a bob. Then she quickly introduced everyone at the table whether she needed to or not. They all welcomed the wet nurse who followed Molly back up the stairs and out into the hall.

Ran and Ken settled back into their seats.

"She seems nice," Ken commented. "When do you think the rain will stop?"

"Another day," Old Shoop answered. "Maybe two."

"Hn," Old Bob grunted in agreement. "It'll be another day or two beyond that 'fore we c'n start diggin'," he added and didn't say what.

No one needed to ask.

"Next to Ma, Shoop," Ken said softly without taking his eyes off his dinner.

"Aye, Master Ken," the gardener nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Five: 2007**

Ken stomped down the long yard behind the manor headed for the orchard which was visible at the far end. As he went he looked over the unkempt flower beds that stretched down each side of the lawn. When his grandmother was alive and lived there with his grandfather he was sure the beds were kept cleaned and full of blooms, neatly planted in mulch with the long grass cut back to reveal the stacked stones fronting the beds. He wondered what had been planted there before the weeds took over and his eyes wandered past the yard to the large barn off to the side. There was a hole in the roof and one wall was being held up by poles braced against it. What had this place been like when it was at its peak as a functioning farm?

Over the last week he'd begun to feel quite comfortable at the manor. Almost as though he'd come home, which was a decidedly odd feeling for someone who'd never had one. His grandfather had houses all over the world but they'd never settled in one and stayed there. At different times of the year they stayed in different places, and he'd spent a good deal of time away at school. In fact, he'd say that his time at school was the closest he'd come to feeling like he had a home. Until that week. He was glad his grandfather had told him he could stay, for a while at least.

He came to the end of the lawn and stepped into the orchard. The grass in among the trees had been allowed to run wild and it was like walking through a field, except for all the apples on the ground. His feet slipped off of them or sent them rolling away, but not far in the tall grass and dead leaves.

Ken stopped a little way in and looked around. Just where had that Earl gotten off to anyway? He wasn't going to search the whole orchard. It was quite large. He and Omi had explored it several days ago.

Sighing a little in frustration he kept going. There was a sort of trail through the trees which were full of ripe fruit. The smell was sweet and Ken found his mouth watering. He ducked under one of the many low hanging branches of a particularly old tree, came out the other side and froze.

Before him in a little open spot stood a tall, thin man with broad shoulders and bright red hair that was obscuring his face as a dust devil swirled around him. The wind whipped around the man, evidenced by the flying leaves and the effect on his hair and clothing, which consisted of a pair of plain brown corduroy pants and the ugliest orange sweater Ken had ever seen. He silently watched the figure who stood still, his head thrown back, just letting the wind move around him until it died away leaving the orchard quiet and still. Into the stillness Ken heard the man sigh.

"Ran Fujimiya, Earl," Ken said with a note of humor and then gaped in surprise.

He'd obviously startled the man, who jumped and turned on him the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen. Pure violet hidden behind wire rimmed glasses, set in a pale face completely devoid of freckles despite the red hair. Combined with the orange sweater the man's looks were almost dizzying. But beautiful. There was no doubt about that. Earl Ran Fujimiya was the most beautiful man Ken had ever seen. And he wasn't anywhere near forty.

"Too bad he's an asshole," Ken reminded himself mentally as he took another step out into the open.

"Mr. Hidaka?" the Earl asked and at Ken's nod he too stepped forward, holding out his right hand.

Ken shook it.

"Call me Ken," he said automatically.

"I'm Ran," the Earl said with a slight nod of acknowledgment. His voice was deep and rich, and didn't quite suit his slender frame. The Earl dropped his hand and stepped back half a pace as though waiting to see what he would do.

"Sorry we weren't here when you arrived," Ken said in what he hoped was merely a civil manner. The Earl's appearance had thrown him off his game.

"It's fine," the man replied without a hint of emotion, and Ken felt a slight twinge of annoyance.

"Well, at least you had the chance to explore," he stated, abruptly turning around and heading back to the house. Behind him he heard the Earl following.

"Hn," the man grunted. "I needed some air."

Neither one said anything else and a few minutes later they were trudging up the back lawn toward the kitchen door, which opened and Ran's sister came bouncing out laughing gaily and waving. Both men groaned then glanced at each other briefly before turning their attention to the young lady.

"There you are!" she cried. "Hurry up. Omi's making us sandwiches."

"Who's Omi? Your secretary?" the Earl asked.

"An intern from the office of my grandfather's attorney," Ken answered.

"Oh?"

Ken answered his sideways glance with what he hoped was a malicious smile and led the way inside. Aya took her brother's arm and grinned at him wisely.

"Can you imagine, Ran? We arrive and find a Ken and Omi here," she said.

"Extraordinary!" Yohji cried in agreement from his seat at the massive, long kitchen table. "Although Omi is just his nickname. Still."

"Egg salad?" Ken asked joining Omi at the counter under the window.

"Yeah, thought we'd better finish it," he answered as he continued constructing sandwiches.

"I hope that's not too pedestrian for you," Ken called over his shoulder.

"Anything's fine," the Earl said.

"Can we help?" Aya asked.

"Nope. Coffee?"

"Please."

"Take a seat," Ken said as he came to the table with the pot and filled the mugs already set out.

Ran nodded then eyed the pile of dirty dishes overflowing the sink, which was obviously the original deep stone sink that suggested no one had done any dishes in quite sometime.

"Do you have an aversion to soapy water?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The Duke's grandson looked from him to the sink and back again with an air of indifference.

"Nope. Just lazy," he replied. "I'll do 'em eventually," he said in an off handed way that suggested he'd do them next year if he came back on holiday...maybe. "But if you'd like to make yourself useful I won't stop ya."

Aya giggled as he turned and moved back to the counter.

"Don't tempt him," she said and then nudged Ran to get him to help her pull out the long bench that was tucked away under the table.

"How was the orchard?" Yohji asked smartly.

Ran gave him a dark glare.

"Quiet," he replied and thanked Omi for the plate containing two sandwiches that was placed before him. Then he remembered to introduce himself and shook the law student's hand.

Before long they were all settled, eating their egg salad, drinking coffee, and sticking to safe if somewhat stilted topics of conversation. Aya toned down her bad jokes and puns, Yohji endeavored to be polite, and Ran focused on his food to keep his eyes from straying in Ken's direction.

The Duke's grandson was very attractive in a boy-next-door sort of way and every bit as arrogant as he'd expected. He was in every way the type Ran strove to avoid but always found himself attracted to, and the man was making no secret of his dislike and disinterest in him. Just his luck that he was stuck in a small intimate group for the weekend with a cute prick who would undoubtedly spend all his time flirting with his sister. Just why had he agreed to come again? Sometimes he hated his life.

"Ran, stop scowling and come on," Aya's voice said in a tone of command that broke him from his reverie. "Ken's going to show us the attic."

As he rose he noted that their lunch dishes had joined those already filling the sink. With great self control he turned from the mess and joined the others as they ascended the stairs. Aya had her arm looped through Ken's and she was assaulting him with her ideas for the redecorating of the manor. The Duke's grandson was occasionally grunting in reply. Ran held back an evil smirk.

They went through a door at the top of the stairs and into a hall, the front hall Ran realized as they had passed through it and started up another flight of stairs to a wide balcony, through another door and up a third flight of stairs. Ken flicked a switch at the top and lights suddenly came on illuminating a vast open space that seemed to stretch on in both directions.

Ran blinked in surprise. For some reason he hadn't expected it to be all open. Their attic was divided into rooms just as the rest of the house was. Of course it was jam-packed with furniture, boxes, trunks, cloth covered items and all manner of books, lamps, candelabras, wardrobes, and anything else he could imagine.

Ken exhaled loudly and grinned openly at his guests, all of whom stood dumbfounded at the top of the stairs.

"Well, here ya go," he said cheerily and suddenly Ran felt like laughing. So much for Aya's famous charm.

Omi did laugh.

"Wow. I had no idea," he said. "How'd you ever find that key?"

"I had an idea where to look," Ken answered with an air of mystery and indicated the vast space with a grand gesture. "You may photograph anything you want, but you'll have to get Grandpa's permission to publish it."

"Thank you kindly," Yohji said obviously trying to rally his spirit of adventure. "We're already working on that."

"I know," Ken replied smugly and started back down the stairs. "Come on, Omi."

"You're not going to help?" Ran asked neutrally as Ken passed him. "We're doing this for you, aren't we?"

"Are you?" Ken asked with a hint of challenge then he turned to continue back down the stairs. "I'm not here on vacation, you know. Omi and I have things to do. We'll see ya at dinner."

"Have fun," the law student chirped with a wave and then they were gone.

"Thanks," Aya spat after them, her good mood had evidently evaporated. "Look at this place," she said and they did. "Where do you think we should start?"

"Well, we're here for portraits first, right? They're probably stored together somewhere," Yohji said. "We should find them pretty easily and then it's just a matter of sorting through for the ones we want. Don't you think so, Ran?"

"Hn," he grunted and turned to go back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Aya whined. "Aren't you going to help us?"

"I came here to help the Hidakas save their estate and their Title. Not to solve some mystery that hasn't been explained to me," Ran said and continued down the stairs and out into the hallway.

"What's eating him?" Yohji asked.

"Ken is cute but doesn't like him," Aya said. "Too bad. Wouldn't it be something if they got together?"

"HA! Yeah. So, off to the orchard again?"

"No. The dishes. Ran can't stand a mess. The construction's been driving him mad."

* * *

Ran went back down into the front hall where he stopped to think. Once he was away from their arrogant and obnoxious host, and his own irritating relatives, he felt a little bit better. Less tense. The atmosphere in the house was quiet and soothed his nerves like a balm. He felt welcomed in a way he couldn't begin to describe and felt the draw of wanting to explore, but before he could take a step he was halted by voices coming from a room not too far down the hall to his right.

He had no desire to eavesdrop on the Duke's grandson or his law student friend. Turning abruptly he headed down into the kitchen where the unsightly mess in the sink greeted his eyes. Well, perhaps straightening out one small mess would help take his mind off his sister and the larger mess at home. Maybe if he washed the dishes he could relax.

Rolling up his sleeves he set to work.

* * *

"Do you think they'll find the portraits?" Omi asked, leaning back in one of the study's chairs.

Ken shrugged.

"There's a bunch of them up there," he said. "But I've gotta wonder what all the hoopla's about. Do you suppose they'd tell me if I asked?"

"Maybe. You sound like you think they're here for more than that," Omi said.

"I do. That Lady Aya's a nut, but she's definitely after something more than a few old paintings," Ken stated.

"What now?"

"Relax until dinner," Ken said and pulled a deck of cards out of the desk drawer.

Omi chuckled.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a soda. You want one?" Ken asked tossing him the deck as he rose from his seat.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Ken trotted out of the study and down the hall to the kitchen door. When he reached it he found it open and he could hear the slosh of water and the clink of china. Peering inside he saw the Earl, elbow deep in sudsy water, going after a particularly nasty plate with a green scrubby. The sleeves of the ugly orange sweater were rolled up into what looked like uncomfortable bundles above each of his elbows. Beside him was a stack of already clean dishes that were still sudsy and waiting for rinsing.

Ken looked down into the kitchen and thought back on their lunch together. To him the man had seemed taciturn and distant, but perhaps he was merely tired from the drive and having to put up with his sister and cousin. He allowed his eyes to study the man's build and movements. He'd grudgingly had to admit to himself earlier that the Earl had a natural grace, but noticing how the apron pulled his sweater against his body Ken thought the man looked to be almost too thin. What was it Omi had said before about the Fujimiyas not having much money?

Ken took two steps backwards, turned and made his way back to the study. Omi looked up at him when he entered.

"No soda?" he asked.

"No," Ken shook his head. "The Earl is doing our dishes," he said with all the confusion he was feeling.

"Really?" Omi asked, wide eyed. He shot out of the room and disappeared down the hallway. Within moments he was back again. "Hunh," he said.

"Yeah," Ken agreed.

"I guess he doesn't care about finding the portraits," Omi said, resuming his seat and shuffling the cards.

"Or he's sick of being near his sister," Ken suggested, also taking his seat again.

"Maybe both. What do you want to play?" Omi asked.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to locate a wooden rack built into the wall between two of the dormers. Frames wrapped in brown paper and tied with string stood lined up in the slots prepared for them. Typed labels were placed in metal placards nailed on the front of the rack below each slot, identifying the artist, the year, often both.

"Wow," Aya said, impressed.

"I had a feeling," Yohji said with a nod. "You saw the rooms we passed?"

"Completely retro."

"Yeah, but they were done by a top design firm. I recognize their flare," the publisher continued. "There's no doubt that they inventoried and cataloged everything before getting to work on the rooms. Even the way things are placed up here. It looks chaotic, but items are grouped by style and purpose."

"I noticed all the styles of furniture were together," Aya said. "Do you think the inventory's here? That would make our job infinitely easier."

"I'm sure it's somewhere in the house," Yohji said but cast her a significant look and she snorted.

"Well, my attempts at charm failed miserably," she sighed. "And he's already alienated Ran."

"Maybe a more direct approach will yield better results," Yohji said and begun studying the typed plates. "Ah, here we go. These are the right years. The artists' names don't mean anything to me though."

"Probably someone local. They're large. Will we be able to move them?" Aya asked.

"We can try," Yohji replied. "Here. Hold up the bottom corner of this one and I'll try pulling it out."

It took some maneuvering but after several grunt filled minutes the large painting came free and they stood it carefully on the floor. It reached Yohji's shoulder. Aya untied the string and together they removed the brown paper.

It was a landscape. Yohji tipped it onto its side so it was going the right way.

"There's a card tucked into the frame," Aya said from behind it. "It says, 'Landscape. Orchard in spring. Unusual for the time'," she read, then she came around to view it. "It is unusual for the mid-eighteenth century."

"But lovely," Yohji said. "Look how the artist captured the changing colors of the petals on the trees? Why I'd guess that this was an example of impressionism if it weren't dated."

"Oh no, it's far too romantic for that," Aya disagreed. "And realistic. It is lovely, but not a portrait."

"True."

Aya put the card back and they covered it back over with the paper and retied the string. After carefully returning it to its proper place they pulled out the one next to it. This one proved to be a formal portrait of a little boy wearing an imitation of a soldier's uniform. Like most formal portraits he looked very serious despite the little horn he was holding in one hand. Aya found the card in the back and read it.

"'John Henry Hidaka, three years old, 1738'," she read. "So this must be Ren."

"Yes. Cute little guy. Let's set this one aside," Yohji suggested and Aya agreed.

They wrapped it back up for protection but leaned it against a nearby arm chair. Continuing to sort through the rest in that slot they found four more formal portraits of Ren, the last done when he was Duke and sporting long graying sideburns and a neatly trimmed mustache. But there were none of the two gentlemen they sought and they decided to move backward in the hopes of discovering some. What they eventually found was a portrait of three pre-teen girls, April, Justine, and Caroline, according to the attached card, and a family portrait of Duke John Hidaka, his wife Mei, and their son Ken, who was listed as being three on the accompanying card. The rest of the lot proved to be either various other Dukes and their families or paintings of favorite hounds, still lifes, and landscapes which had been either purchased or commissioned for display.

Aya sighed in defeat.

"Well, so much for it being easy," she said, slumping against the wooden frame.

"If it were that easy it wouldn't be fun," Yohji said with a wink. "Besides, we haven't checked all the rooms yet. They could be hanging up somewhere."

"Do you think they are?"

"Actually, no. From the way you described how carefully the journals were hidden I'm guessing anything relating to them was either tucked safely away or destroyed," Yohji said, but patted Aya on the head when he saw her chewing her lip. "Don't lose heart. Look what we did find. Ren, Ken with his folks, and his step-sisters. We thought we'd have to trace Sir Sneller's family for those. All of these are perfect for the book!"

"True," Aya conceded.

They carried the three large paintings one by one to the staircase and then down. As they did they realized it was getting dark and they hadn't brought in any of the luggage or camera equipment. On their way down the stairs to the front hall they met Omi on his way up.

"Hey, you two, found something?" he asked.

"Three somethings," Yohji answered.

"Really? Need a hand?" Omi offered.

"Actually, yes. If you'll help Yohji I can bring in our luggage," Aya said eagerly handing over her end of the heavy frame. "Where's Ran?"

"No idea," Omi said with a shrug. "Ken's thinking of ordering pizza if that's okay with you."

"Great," they both said.

"I was on my way up to see what you'd like on it."

"Anything," Aya said and headed for the front door.

"Same here," Yohji added. "Where shall we put this and the others? Somewhere that our equipment will fit so I can photograph them."

"Ummm..."

"Never mind," the publisher smiled. **"Ken?! Ran?!"** he bellowed loudly.

* * *

Down the hall in the library Ran flinched. After finishing the dishes he'd indulged in his desire to explore. He'd looked into all the rooms on the kitchen level then gone upstairs to see what there was on the first floor. He'd noticed Ken and Omi bent over a game of cards as he'd passed through the front hall after exploring the dining room. Both seemed intent on their hands so he was careful not to disturb them and moved quickly down the hall to the next door. He'd kept exploring until he reached the library. There he'd stopped.

It was perhaps the only room in the house where the decor from the fifties did no harm. Because there was very little wall space the decorators had simply painted instead of plastering up the same hideous wallpaper they'd used everywhere else. And the color seemed to be pulled from a painting of a lovely young woman holding an open book which hung over the fireplace, so it too departed from the garish greens, blues, and grays of the rest of the house. There was a straight lined sofa, but the shape complimented the lines of the floor to ceiling bookshelves, which covered three walls of the room. And what a collection they contained.

Ran could tell immediately that someone had been taking very good care of them. There wasn't a speck of dust or cobweb to be seen. But he did have to wonder why such a collection was left unused in an empty house. Surely it would have been better to pack them up and store them. Some of the volumes were very old and rare, dating back to the first printing presses. Some even predated those and the collection as a whole must surely be priceless.

Ran spent the rest of the afternoon scanning the shelves and occasionally taking down a book to marvel at its condition or enjoy its contents. When Yohji called for him he'd just been starting to browse through some of the personal journals of the various Hidaka Dukes, which occupied a shelf toward the end of the collection near the door.

Sighing heavily he put the first volume back and headed out of the library. At the end of the hall their disgruntled host was grousing at Yohji for yelling for him as though he were an indentured servant. Ran fought against another evil smirk.

"Sorry, sorry," Yohji was saying, "but it got results. Ah, there you are," he directed at Ran who'd arrived in the front hall. "What would you like on your pizza?"

"Anything but anchovies," Ran answered.

"Aya's outside getting the luggage. Wanna give her a hand while Omi and I stash these paintings?" Yohji said then shot Ken his most charming smile. "And where may we set up for our photos?"

"In here," Ken scowled, nodding toward the room across from the study. He stepped over and opened the door then went back into the study muttering something about cheese and veggie pizzas.

Yohji and Omi carried their paper wrapped burden into what looked like a drawing room and Ran headed outside to assist his sister. An hour later they were all gathered in the kitchen enjoying pizzas, salad, and a nice bottle of chianti. Ken's mood had improved a bit, and he was beginning to relax into the role of host when Aya startled him by confessing the real reason she had arranged their visit.

"Searching for clues?" he asked incredulously. "Clues to what?"

"The mystery of who Ren's father really was," Aya said.

"Who's Ren?"

"You mean John Henry Hidaka?" Omi asked leaning forward. "The Fifth Duke? The one adopted by Duke Ken Hidaka?"

"Yes," Yohji answered with a nod.

Ken snorted.

"Damn family names," he muttered.

"Ran and I are also named for our ancestors," Aya said with a smile. "I'm named after the Aya who wrote the journals. Ran was her brother and was also the Earl Fujimiya."

"Was that the Earl who was friends with the Fourth Duke?" Ken asked. "The other Ken?"

"Oh, so you know about that," Aya said gaily.

"Well, only that he signed as proxy on John Henry's adoption paper. Along with a Prince Kudou," Ken explained.

"Adoption paper," Ran repeated.

"Yeah, the one annulling the entailment of the estate," Ken said.

"You mean the one we came here to help you find?" Ran asked arching one red eyebrow.

"Er..."

Ken was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Ran set down his half eaten slice of pizza and excused himself, moving off to the other end of the kitchen.

"I thought you took that away from him?" Yohji asked Aya who was pouting over her shoulder at her brother.

"I did. He must've found it when he helped me carry the luggage upstairs," she said sounding annoyed. "We're not leaving until Monday," she said loudly in his direction and he turned his back on her. "Stupid decorators can't do a thing on their own. Just what are we paying them for?"

"Having some work done?" Omi asked casually and Aya sighed.

"We're turning the main house into a hotel, I mean _resort_. The work has been going on for months now. Ran is hoping we can make the estate pay for itself," she explained. "Our father was very ill at the end of his life and we need the money."

Yohji reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. The journals will at the very least cover your reconstruction costs," he said with a gentle smile.

"Are things that bad?" Ken asked.

"Well, according to Ran if this doesn't work we'll lose the estate," Aya answered.

Ken blinked, then looked to his left to the beautiful man with his back to them who was speaking quietly to someone on his phone. His voice was a quiet rumble of sound that had a soothing quality to it. The man that he'd mistakenly thought was a forty year old grump.

"Ran's doing all he can, but he's losing weight and I know he hasn't been sleeping," Aya was saying and Ken refocused his attention on her. "I was hoping he at least would be able to relax this weekend. Remind me to steal his phone again," she said to Yohji.

The publisher gave her a wink and a nod.

"So, back to these journals," Omi said. "They were written by your great, great, great, great, great-grandmother? Weren't they already published?"

"Oh, yes. Several times," Aya replied.

"Originally in 1801 when the Grand Duchess was in her early eighties," Yohji said. "But they were highly edited. Then she apparently hid the originals away. Aya found them."

Aya flashed a big smile and waggled her eyebrows.

"And are they full of surprises," she said. "It's a good thing you found that paperwork because there's bound to be some fireworks."

"What's in them?" Omi and Ken asked at once.

Just then Ran closed his phone and came back to the table. Ken could suddenly see the lines of tension in his jaw, and the dark circles under his eyes that stood out against his too pale skin. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"More pizza?" he asked then noticed the half eaten slice still on Ran's plate.

The Earl, who'd been in the midst of sighing and running a hand through his hair, blinked at him in surprise. Ken felt the guilt again as he realized that was practically the first friendly thing he'd said to the man. He tried a small smile.

"That one's probably cold by now," he said.

"Thank you," Ran said offering a small smile in return. "But I've lost my appetite. The designer got into a fight with the electrician and they both stormed off. McNagg says all work has come to a halt and..."

"Good!" Aya exclaimed loudly. "If no work is being done then you can stop worrying about it and join us in the treasure hunt."

"Aya, we can't afford..."

"One weekend won't hurt things, Ran," she insisted. "Now, take a fresh slice of pizza and eat it."

Ran scowled but took the box Ken offered him and pulled out another slice.

"So, what are you hoping to find here?" Omi asked. "Besides portraits."

"Yeah, what treasure?" Ken added.

"We're searching for two trunks," Aya said and pulled a chain from inside her shirt collar. Dangling at the end were two keys.

"Where'd you get those?" Ran asked.

"The last of Aya's journals," his sister replied.

"What's in these two trunks?" Ken asked.

"We believe that one will contain the belongings of your namesake, Duke Ken Hidaka," Yohji said.

"That would hardly be surprising," Ran muttered. "Since this was his house."

"Eat your pizza," Yohji commanded.

"What about the second one?" Omi asked.

"Well...we think it'll contain the belongings of Ran's namesake," Aya said with a small smile. "The previous Earl Ran Fujimiya."

Ran choked on his pizza.

"What?" he asked.

"None of his personal things are in our house," Aya said. "Yohji and I did an exhaustive search. And as you know others have searched before us. Except for the portraits, nothing is there."

"And you know he left the running of the estate to his mother and then his sister," Yohji added. "Everyone's always assumed he was somewhere else doing other things, but where? What was he doing?"

"So, you have a missing Earl," Ken stated. "Why would his stuff be here?"

"Because he was here," Aya said with a smile. "He lived here."

"Well, we know they were friends but why would he...," Omi started.

"Because they were more than friends," Aya smirked. "They were lovers."

There was a startled silence at the table for half a second during which everyone stared at Aya.

"It's true," Yohji said with a nod. "It's all there in the journals."

"That's why they will cause such a sensation," Aya said with an excited smile. "Duke Ken and Earl Ran lived together as lovers and raised Ken's adopted son, Ren. The first openly gay parents where there's a record! Now all we need is the proof!"

"Wow," Omi said wide eyed and smiling.

Ran and Ken blinked at each other before Ken's face split in a wide wolfish grin that startled Ran.

"That's pretty damn cool," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Six: 1735**

Two days later the rain stopped. Old Shoop and Old Bob judged it would take a few days of dry weather to dry the ground out enough to dig the grave. While they waited Ran had them hang black curtains, which he'd hired from a Mr. Birdwood in the village, in all the windows on the front of the house. He also sent Omi out to make inquiries about obtaining some hothouse flowers. Molly was sent to the tailors to request that a selection of silks and brocades be brought to the house so that Ken could choose Caroline's burial shroud. He'd already spoken to the blacksmith about an iron cross.

Ken meanwhile was given the task of constructing a cradle. His old one was found to be in the attic, but in complete disrepair. So he carefully took it apart and used the broken pieces as templates for new ones. Although he still made daily visits to the ice house he mostly occupied himself with Ren.

In Mrs. Ackroyd's care the babe showed immediate improvement. His skin took on a healthy glow and he began to fatten up nicely. He looked at you when you spoke to him, provided you were directly in his face and that he was awake. His little hands held fast to any finger pressed into his palms. Ken insisted on learning how to change his wet cloths and bathe him, and regretted that he couldn't feed Ren himself as he'd done on that first day.

Ran was greatly relieved by the baby's continued good health and Ken's interest in him. He prayed that things would continue to go smoothly.

The tailor arrived with a selection of beautiful materials and Ken chose a heavy white brocade with a flowery pattern sewn in shimmery thread. They were assured it was fit for a princess's bridal gown, and Ken felt it would suit Caroline. He knew she would've fussed over such finery, but he wanted her well cloaked for eternity.

In the afternoon they rode into the village and spoke with the local vicar. Provided the weather held the funeral was fixed for Thursday, which would give the soil another day to dry and Shoop and Old Bob a day to dig the grave.

Once their plans were set they returned home to find several of their tenant farmers had been by to give their condolences. Since the black clothes had been hung, and the word had spread, not a day went by that some neighbor or tenant didn't stop by. All were very solemn and respectful, but Ken could sense their underlying curiosity and he began to resent their visits. Ran did what he could to shield his lover, but the cold reality was that Caroline appeared to have had a baby out of wedlock after going missing for nearly a year. That coupled with the drama of her reappearance was sure to fuel peoples' imaginations. The sooner they could find out where she'd been and what had happened to her the better off they'd be. He desperately wanted to settle any questions about Ren's parentage for Ken's sake, since he knew what his lover was thinking.

Having an heir meant no need for a sham marriage or any attempts to try fathering children himself. Something Ran knew had been on Ken's mind since their first winter in Town, andsomething that caused the Duke some anxiety. In Ken's mind Ren was the answer to his prayers. Both of their prayers, Ran admitted.

With that in mind Ran removed himself to the study where he began work on several carefully worded letters. A knock at the door interrupted him.

"Come in," he called and slid a blank sheet of paper over the one he'd been writing on.

"Begging your pardon, Master Ran," Molly said entering the study and closing the door behind her.

"Not at all. What is it, Molly?"

"Ma asked me to sort Miss Caroline's belongings. We thought, if Master Ken doesn't object, that we could perhaps use the material to make clothes for Little Ren. Or least wise donate them to the church for distribution to the poor," she said.

"A very sensible idea," Ran said with a soft, encouraging smile. "I don't think Ken would mind at all. Did you want me to ask him for you?"

"No, Sir," the maid answered. "I mean, while I was sortin' through her things I found somethin'."

"What?" Ran asked with a slight frown. He felt a shiver of dread go down his spine.

"This," Molly said and pulled a velvet bag from her apron pocket. She laid it on the desk before him.

Ran carefully lifted the bag, opened it and dumped the contents into his palm. One was a fairly expensive looking broach. Silver and gold intricately woven together to form a flower, the petals of which were covered in precious stones. The second item was a plain gold band. Ran stared at it in dawning realization.

"A wedding band," he breathed.

"Aye, Master Ran," Molly nodded. "It's not her mother's, Justine has that. And Master Ken's mother wore her's into the grave. I've naught seen it before among Miss Caroline's things and that's the honest truth."

"But...why wasn't she wearing it?" Ran asked, bewildered.

"Her fingers were swollen," Molly answered. "I've heard it can happen during a woman's confinement."

"She was married then," Ran said in great relief.

"It looks that way," Molly agreed. "Will you be tellin' Master Ken now, or will you wait until your letters are writ?"

Ran gave her a surprised look then shook his head with a smile and returned the broach and the ring to the velvet bag.

"Why do I even bother to try hiding anything?" he asked with a chuckle.

Molly grinned.

"Master Ken is in the barn finishin' the cradle," she said as she turned toward the door.

"Thank you, Molly. I'll ask him about Caroline's things while I'm about it."

Ran went straight out to the barn with his heart feeling lighter than it had in days. If Ren could be proved to be legitimate then securing him as Ken's heir would be all the easier.

Ken was in the workshop at the back of the barn just finishing a coat of wax on the cradle. He'd been able to salvage the head and foot boards of the old one, which his father had made and had carved the Hidaka family crest onto them. He'd carefully stained the new pieces to match the old and was covering the whole thing with several layers of protective wax.

"Looks like you're almost finished," Ran said as he entered the workshop.

Ken smiled at him, it was only a little bit forced.

"I am," he said. "It should be ready by tomorrow. I just need this wax to harden so I can polish it."

"It's a beautiful cradle," Ran said. "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Ken asked, his smile fading.

"Good, I believe," Ran answered. "Or I hope so anyway."

"What is it?"

"Molly found what I believe to be a wedding ring among Caroline's belongings," Ran said.

"A wedding ring? You mean she was married? Then why wasn't she wearin' it?" Ken asked, ceasing his work.

"Molly says womens' fingers often become swollen as their time draws near. She said Caroline's were, and so she apparently tucked the ring away for safe keeping," Ran explained, hoping to allay some of the anxiety he saw in Ken's eyes.

"So, that means that somewhere Ren has a proper father," Ken said, his face falling.

"Yes," Ran replied.

Ken sighed and turned away from him.

"Love, what's wrong?" Ran asked anxiously. "I thought you'd be happy. This means Ren is legitimate."

"If he has a proper father then he'll be wantin' his son back," Ken spat over his shoulder.

Ran, finally grasping the reason for his lover's change of mood, stepped forward and embraced him from behind.

"Not necessarily," he said against Ken's neck. "You're a Duke. There aren't many men who would mind their sons being adopted into the aristocracy, and his being legitimate means that's a possibility. If he were illegitimate the King would never agree."

"Really?" Ken asked, sounding a bit more hopeful.

"Really," Ran answered nuzzling the warm skin under Ken's ear.

Ken sighed again, but it was a happier sound.

"So, it is good news," he said.

"Hmmm," Ran agreed.

"Master Ran! Master Ken!"

Ran released the Duke at the sudden cry from the front of the barn. They both turned to find Molly hurrying toward them.

"Oh, Molly, I haven't had a chance to ask Ken about..."

"Never mind that, Master Ran!" she cried breathlessly. "Your mother, and Miss Aya, they're here! They've just arrived."

"What?" Ran asked, dumbfounded.

"Elinor and Aya are here?" Ken repeated.

"Aye," Molly nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"They must've come despite my telling them not to," Ran muttered, straightening his clothes.

"They can meet Ren," Ken said with a smile and started off through the barn.

"I showed them to the drawing room," Molly said, falling into step with the young Duke as Ran brought up the rear. "Sam 'n Young Bob are seein' to their luggage. Omi isn't back yet. And they brought a servant with them. A girl."

"Have you installed her in the servants' quarters?" Ran asked.

"Yes, Master Ran. Rachel is showin' her the way," Molly replied with a nod.

They finished their walk in silence and soon found themselves entering the drawing room, after informing Rosie that there would be three more for supper and asking Mrs. Hudson to prepare the formal dining room and two guest rooms.

"Mama," Ran said entering. "Aya."

"Ran," Elinor said reaching out and grasping his hands. She kissed his cheek then turned to Ken and cupped his face. "Ken, my dear, dear boy. How are you?"

"Not as well as I have been," he answered and she kissed him on both cheeks.

"We saw the funeral clothes as we pulled in," Aya said as she took Ran's hands.

"Didn't you get my letter?" he asked in surprise.

Aya shook her head.

"We left three days ago," Elinor answered. "As soon as we could get packed and ready to leave."

"Then how...?"

"Yuriko," Aya replied.

"Yuriko?" Ran and Ken said together.

"She came to us in Town," Elinor explained, then indicated one of the settees.

"Of course. Please," Ran said suddenly remembering his manners.

Elinor took Ken by the hand and led him over to sit beside her as Ran motioned Aya to the settee opposite them.

"She came to us with the news that she had been with Caroline, but that they had recently been separated," Elinor continued once they were comfortable. "Yuriko thought that Caroline would come to you for help, but she didn't know how to find you. We knew she'd come here of course, so we packed up, closed the apartment and came straight away."

"But not fast enough, obviously," Aya said sadly, looking at Ken.

"So, Yuriko is the servant you brought?" Ran asked.

"Yes, poor thing," Elinor said.

"When she saw the black clothes she burst into tears," Aya added. "Quite hysterical."

"You wrote us?" Elinor asked Ran.

He nodded.

"Four days ago. The day after...we lost Caroline."

"She...didn't last an hour after arriving," Ken said and pulled from Elinor's grasp to begin pacing. "Where was she?!"

Aya and Elinor looked worriedly at Ran.

"We don't know," Lady Fujimya answered. "Yuriko refused to tell us anything."

"She said she's sworn to secrecy," Aya added. "But she's been desperate to find her mistress. Whatever happened to them...it wasn't pleasant."

"Aya," Elinor cautioned.

"We've guessed as much, Mama," Ran said watching Ken pace. "Caroline...gave birth to a son."

"A baby," Elinor murmured.

Ken quit pacing and gave Ran a hard look. The Earl nodded.

"Mama, Aya, please excuse us. You are most welcome," he said rising from his seat. "Please, take whatever time you need to recover from your journey. Molly will be happy to show you to your rooms." With that he bowed and followed Ken as the Duke moved quickly toward the door.

"Ran," Elinor called, "do try to be gentle."

He gave his mother a nod and then exited the drawing room. They found Rachel in the kitchen helping Rosie and asked her where she'd placed Yuriko, but they needn't have bothered. They could hear her hysterical wails as they approached the small bed room. She was lying prostrate on the bed weeping uncontrollably into her pillow. When she saw Ken she began to cry harder.

"I...I...m...s-so...sor...sor...sorry," she managed to get out but could say no more.

Ran and Ken exchanged glances and the Earl was slightly relieved to see Ken looking less angry and more worried. Ran stepped back out into the hallway and called down to Rachel in the kitchen who came straight away with some brandy.

"Here, Yuriko. Here, sip this," Ran said as Ken helped the distraught girl to sit up. She leaned against him heavily, but after a few minutes she was able to take a sip of the liquor. "Now just try to breath and relax. No one here is angry with you."

"That's right," Ken agreed. "We just want to know what happened to Caroline, and where you've been."

She shakily took another sip of the brandy and shook her head.

"I...I...I...c-can't t-tell you...M-Master Ken," she stammered between hitching breaths. "I...p-promi-ised...on p-pain...of...of d-death." With that she began to cry again and babbling about poor Caroline and her lost babe.

"Lost babe?" Ran repeated.

"You mean Ren?" Ken asked. "He isn't dead."

Yuriko gasped violently and for a full minute she simply sat and blinked at them as though trying to contemplate what they'd just said.

"The baby...lives?" she breathed and they both nodded vigorously. "I must see it," she stated firmly, wiping viciously at her tears. "I must. I have to see Caroline's baby."

The two men were so stunned by her change in mood that they found themselves helping her to her feet and leading her upstairs. Ren was napping under the cheerful eye of Mrs. Ackroyd, who was starting to sew some clothes for him.

"Ariadne, this is Yuriko Asakawa. She was Caroline's lady's maid," Ran said and the buxom woman bowed in her seat.

Yuriko barely managed a curtsy before she was gazing in awe at the tiny figure on the bed. Ken was already there, his face transformed into the same serene expression Ren always elicited from him.

"How has he been this afternoon?" Ran asked, more from having something to say than anything else. He and Ken had already checked on Ren when they'd arrived home from the village.

"Oh, he's fine, Master Ran," Ariadne said with a chuckle, perceiving his reason for asking. "He'll be up in a bit, hungry for his supper. Did I hear that two ladies have arrived?"

"Yes, ma'am. My mother and sister," Ran said. "They brought Miss Asakawa from Town. I expect you'll meet them shortly."

Just then Ren let out a contented sigh and shifted under his blanket. Yuriko jumped.

"It's...alive," she said, then went white as a sheet and fell over onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Oh, my heavens!" Ariadne cried, dropping her sewing.

"Yuriko!" Ran and Ken both called, crouching down beside the fallen girl.

On the bed Ren started and then began bawling loudly. Instantly Ken abandoned the young maid and scooped his nephew up into his arms.

"There, there, little Ren," he cooed. "No need to fuss. How is she?" he asked Ran and Ariadne.

"Unconscious," Ran answered, split between frustration at poor Yuriko and amazement that Ren's bawling had ceased almost immediately.

"Here now, I'll fetch her some water," the wet nurse said and went for the pitcher on the dresser.

"My goodness, what's going on in here?"

Ran looked up to find his mother and Aya peering in the doorway, both dressed fully in black clothing.

"Mother, Yuriko fainted," he said. "Seeing the baby was apparently too much for her."

"Indeed. You shouldn't have brought her up here," Elinor chastised him.

"She insisted," Ran said defensively, then took the water Ariadne handed him along with a handkerchief, which he dipped in the glass and began dabbing at Yuriko's face. He made quick introductions while he worked.

"Oh, is that the baby then?" Aya asked, stepping over the prone figure on the floor to join Ken.

"Aya," Ran said crossly.

"This is Little Ren," Ken said proudly as he showed off the baby who was grasping his finger.

"Small, isn't he?" Aya commented.

Ran sighed.

"Here, Ran, give that to me," Aya said taking the glass of water. Without preamble she upended it over Yuriko's face and the young woman began to groan. Aya handed the glass back and started lightly slapping her cheeks.

"Come on, Yuriko. Come on now," she called.

The maid's eyes fluttered open and she began to sniffle again almost immediately.

"Ran," Elinor said, "carry her back to her room. She'll be better once she cries herself out and has a good sleep."

"Yes," he agreed and with some assistance got to his feet with her in his arms. Ken handed the baby to Ariadne and helped Ran carry her weight, his tension returning.

"He's a cute little thing, isn't he?" they heard Aya say as they struggled out of the room with their burden.

Dinner was a more lighthearted affair than it had been over the last five days. Aya and Elinor exerted themselves, keeping the conversation cheerful and entertaining. Omi returned home and was both surprised and pleased to find them there. He too worked at keeping the evening light and dispelling the tension he sensed under the surface. Although he was shocked to discover what had brought them, and to hear of Yuriko's violent reactions.

"What do you suppose it means?" he asked Ran quietly as they adjourned to the drawing room.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," the Earl sighed, then dropped the topic as Ariadne brought Ren in so she could get some supper. Ken, Aya, and Elinor were thoroughly diverted watching him flex his feet, grasp their fingers and turn his head when they brushed one cheek or the other. This enabled Ran and Omi to enjoy a nice game of chess while listening and chuckling over Elinor's tales of Ran's and Aya's infancies.

"I wish I knew what I was like as a baby," Ken said that evening as they prepared for bed.

"Surely Mrs. Hudson could tell you," Ran said with a smile.

"I guess. I'm a little jealous," Ken admitted, rubbing at the back of his head.

Ran sidled up to him and cupped his face, Ken was nearly eye to eye with him now.

"I'm sure you were adorable," he said. "Much cuter than Ren."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Ken chuckled, eagerly responding when Ran pressed forward and kissed him.

"You're so good with him," Ran said between kisses as he backed Ken toward their bed. "Do you wish we could have some?"

"Some what?" Ken asked hazily trying to follow the conversation through Ran's seduction.

"Children," Ran clarified.

Ken blinked at him then smiled.

"One is enough," he said, then fell back onto the bed under Ran's weight. "I only want to make them with you," he breathed.

"Then let's pretend," Ran said, claiming his mouth and eliciting shivers from his body.

It was a long time before they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, following Elinor's advice, they left Yuriko alone, allowing her to rise when she would. The other servants were instructed to be nothing but kind to her and to offer any assistance she needed. Lady Fujimiya assured them that when she was ready Caroline's maid would come to them, so they continued with their ordinary routine which was only interrupted by the funeral preparations.

Ken finished the cradle and had Ran help him carry it to the room they all now thought of as Ren's. Molly and Mrs. Hudson had been saving goose down for pillows which they used to fill a mattress the right size, and several of Ken's baby blankets had been washed and mended in anticipation. Once the cradle had arrived they set to preparing it for Ren's use.

Ran and Ken stayed to see the baby settled in his new bed, with nary a fuss, and then they were off to over see the digging of the grave.

Old Shoop and Old Bob had already begun when they arrived on the little hill. The iron crosses marking the graves of Ken's parents and other Hidakas stood out in dark contrast to the fresh, bright green of the new grass. Bird song filled the air and all around the world seemed filled with the promise of spring.

As directed the two men had removed the turf on a strip of ground beside where Ken's mother lay, and had a good sized hole started.

"How deep will you dig?" Ken asked and Old Shoop paused in his work to eye him wearily.

"Several feet yet," he answered. "Do you mean to stay and watch, Master Ken?"

"I..."

"'Cuz I had a thought that p'raps the barn roof should be seen to," Old Shoop continued, scratching his chin. "Inspected, if you take my meaning. We've had it covered over for more'n a week now, 'n if any of the wood were wet it should be uncovered and allowed to dry."

"Didn't you do that yesterday?" Ken asked.

"Aye, we had a look at her. But it came to my mind that another days airin' would be better than not."

Ken sighed.

"You're right. Ran and I will see to that then," he said. "Call us when you're done though, so I can inspect the grave."

"No worries, young Sir," Shoop said. "We'll be fetchin' you back before too long."

Ken nodded, but felt a pang of disappointment as he and Ran turned away to head back down the hill and across the yard to the barn. He still felt like he hadn't done enough for Caroline when she was alive, and he meant to do all he could for her now that she was dead. He'd spoken with Old Shoop a few days ago about digging her grave himself but had been summarily talked out of it. Shoop insisted that there was more to it than simply digging a hole and that it was best left to experienced hands.

He glanced back at them with a frown as they passed through the gate and out of the little graveyard.

"What's the matter, Love?" Ran asked and Ken glanced at him. The Earl's strength and support had become invaluable to him over the last week. He'd come to realize exactly how fortunate he was to have won Ran's love and affection, even though he still couldn't fathom how he'd been so lucky.

"I...want to do all I can for Caroline," he explained, looking down at his boots. "But I feel as if I'm not doing anything. Shoop's diggin' the grave, 'n Mrs. Hudson's sewin' the shroud. I want to do more than inspect their work and give my approval."

He felt Ran's hand settle between his shoulders. A warm comforting touch.

"I know," Ran said softly, "but in those instances I think you are doing all you can by asking those who know what to do, to do it for you. You want them done right, yes?"

Ken nodded, still watching his feet.

"We need to do what we can," Ran said. "And if that is checking the roof so Shoop doesn't have to, then that's what we'll do. Caroline was in no doubt of your love for her. She knows you are doing all you can for her and for Ren."

Ken sighed and nodded again. He knew Ran was right, but he still felt like he should do more. They continued down the hill, the Earl's hand still against his back infusing him with the stoic Lord's assurance that all would be well.

As they came off the path and onto the lawn they caught sight of Yuriko. She was standing in the center of the courtyard, directly in their path, looking pale but determined. As they approached she took a deep breath.

"Are you busy, my lords?" she asked softly.

"We're about to see how the barn roof is," Ran answered and Ken was glad. He wasn't sure he could trust himself at that moment.

"May I assist you?" she asked.

"An extra pair of hands are always welcome," Ran said and motioned toward the barn.

The young woman curtsied and fell into step beside them.

"A lovely day today," the Earl continued. "I think we may finally be free of the rain."

"For a few more days at least," Ken commented. Although he was dying to ply Yuriko with questions and demand answers, he decided to follow Ran's lead. Elinor had warned them that an interrogation would probably lead to a repeat of yesterday's hysterics. "I think we'll see more before too long though. It's because I decided to do the barn roof."

Ran chuckled.

"You think Nature is so cruel?" he asked lightly.

"I know she has a sense of humor," Ken said, meeting Ran's eyes with a small smile. "I've seen it before."

The Earl returned his smile and the hand on his back gently tugged on his pony tail before dropping away.

They were approaching the barn now and could hear Molly's and Rachel's voices coming from the dairy built onto the left side. Ken called out a greeting and asked how the girls were. Molly called back that their cows were fine and producing quite a lot of milk. A short discussion about making cheese began followed by a guess about when the three cows that were pregnant would deliver. The normalcy of it soothed Ken's nerves and went a long way to banishing his depression.

After a few minutes they left the dairy and climbed the stairs to the hay loft. Stairs that Yohji had insisted they build the previous summer so Ken wouldn't be tempted to climb any ladders.

"It's still easier with a ladder," Ken grumbled as they made their way up. He said it every time. Behind him he heard Ran laugh through his nose.

When they reached the hay loft he moved around the edges feeling the beams of the roof that he could reach.

"Well?" Ran asked after he made a full circuit.

"I think Shoop is right," Ken said. "They feel mostly dry, but another day of airing couldn't hurt. For the hay either, what little is left."

"All right. Tell me what to do," Ran said and Ken found himself flashing his lover a smile.

Although Ran didn't believe that one class of people was superior to another, he'd initially had trouble accepting that Ken wanted to do the work on the farm himself. He'd come a long way in the two years since they'd met if he was willing to help out with manual labor. Or he was simply being kind because of Caroline, but Ken pushed that thought away. He was starting to feel better and didn't want to be reminded.

He and Ran, using small step ladders, pulled back and folded the waxed tarps that had been laid out over the side of the roof that had been bared before the rain started. The sun shown in brightly, illuminating the dark loft and revealing the yellow of the dried hay.

"She was married," Yuriko stated softly and Ken jumped. He'd almost forgotten she was there, standing silently beside the hay watching them work. "She was married," she repeated. "I witnessed the ceremony, but I...I can not tell you to whom."

Ken bit down on his tongue to keep from speaking and willed his body into stillness. He felt Ran's hand on his shoulder again, steadying him.

"So, Ren is legitimate then," Ran said quietly and Yuriko nodded. "Was she wed by force?"

"By no means," the maid answered, but Ken still felt every muscle in his body tense. "She loved the gentleman, and he her."

"A gentleman you say," Ran said.

"Aye," Yuriko nodded again. "A gentleman. But..."

"There was opposition," Ran guessed when she didn't continue.

"There would have been. If it were discovered. They thought to keep it secret until the gentleman could work on his...family," she said then drew a shaky breath.

"So, that is the reason for secrecy," Ran said. "But with Caroline's passing surely the need is past."

Yuriko's gray-blue eyes widened and she shook her head adamantly.

"No," she stated.

"But what happened?!" Ken demanded suddenly, unable to keep his peace any longer. "Why did she come here?!"

"Because we were discovered," Yuriko said miserably, the two large tears that rolled from her eyes down her cheeks were ignored. "The gentleman, he has enemies. And so, your Grace, do you."


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Seven: 2007**

The next morning Ken stood in the drawing room studying the three portraits Aya and Yohji had brought down from the attic the evening before. They'd gone back up after dinner and found several easels on which to display them, but no more portraits of the people they were interested in. All the trunks they'd thought to try had their own keys tied to them with string, and none had been from the right era. Although they had found Ren's trunk it hadn't held any of the proof they were searching for.

Ken looked at the portraits and thought about Aya's revelation of the night before. Gay lovers and parents in the eighteenth century. That would certainly spark some debates, and perhaps add fuel to some that were already raging in various parts of the world.

"I'm not sure this will work," Aya muttered from somewhere behind him.

"It doesn't have to be the best photo, just good enough to use as a proof. Since Ken is amenable we'll have Burns come with his equipment to take proper photos," Yohji said and there was the click of camera parts being clumsily fitted together.

They'd decided over breakfast to photograph the three portraits they had before searching the attic again. Mainly because Aya was anxious to be documenting the proof, but also because the Earl was still in bed, and they were worried about noises in the attic disturbing him.

When he hadn't shown up for breakfast Ken had felt a twinge of disappointment, then Aya had confessed that she'd snuck into her brother's room and shut off his alarm and stolen his cell phone. Ken had given them the only connecting rooms but he hadn't expected her to utilize the door between them. Nor had he expected her delight.

'Those were _their_ rooms,' she'd said and gone on to explain.

Ken thought it was strange that they hadn't used the master bedroom, but maybe things were different back then.

"It's funny," Aya said, suddenly at Ken's side. "You can't see the similarity between Ren and Caroline. He doesn't really look like his mother, or you either, but I would say you do look like your namesake."

"I have to agree," Yohji added, and Ken felt himself nod.

"I've been thinking the samething," he said. "Weird, isn't it?"

"Okay, I finished the dishes," Omi announced, coming in from the hallway.

"Thanks, Omi," Ken said with a grin. "We gotta try and keep the Earl out of the dishwater."

"No problem. Have you finished already?"

"We haven't begun," Aya laughed. "It's a good thing these don't have to be perfect."

"Yes. Thank goodness we've won Ken over," Yohji agreed.

"Ha-ha-ha," Ken said. "Just remember you still have to convince my Grandfather. All I can really do is pass along my 'okay'."

"And when will you be passing it along?" Yohji asked.

"That depends," Ken replied. "I'd like to have a look at the manuscript first, or at least..." He was suddenly unable to speak as Ran entered the room and Ken felt his brain stop working.

The Earl was wearing black jeans and a deep purple long-sleeved v-necked jersey with a black flannel shirt over it. The jersey perfectly matched his eyes and the entire outfit accentuated his thin frame and broad shoulders. He looked incredible and Ken was sure he was drooling.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken," Yohji crowed.

"Shut up," Ran snapped. It was accompanied by a sleepy glare which made Yohji's grin widen. "Someone shut off my alarm."

"Why did you even bring it here?" Aya asked. "You don't need it."

Ran didn't reply but his expression spoke volumes.

"How about some breakfast?" Ken asked, kicking his brain back into working order. "I make a mean omelet."

"What about the search?" Ran asked, looking a little uncertain in a way that Ken found utterly adorable.

"We're taking the photos first," Aya said with a smile. "You can eat while we do that."

"Yeah, come on," Ken said and practically charged out of the room. He caught Ran's sleeve on his way by and in seconds they were gone.

"Well, well, well," Yohji said archly. "Will the wonders never cease?"

Aya giggled maniacally.

"I'm pretty sure Ken was drooling," Omi said.

* * *

Ran allowed himself to be dragged downstairs and placed at the table. He watched in numb fascination as Ken threw ingredients into a bowl while heating up an iron frying pan and began speaking at length about the joys of a good omelet.

The Earl had noticed the change in Ken's behavior the night before. Why the Duke's grandson was suddenly being nice to him, attentive even, was a mystery. He thought it must have something to do with Aya's revelation. Ken had obviously been pleased and fascinated by the idea. Maybe he was as wrapped up in it as Aya and Yohji were. But if that were the case then why be nice to _him_?

"Ham?"

"Pardon?" Ran blinked.

"Do you want ham? In your omelet?" Ken repeated pointing into the bowl with his whisk.

"Oh. Um. Yes," Ran answered.

A slow smile spread across Ken's face as he continued to study Ran for a moment, making the Earl feel very self conscious, then he was digging in the fridge with a cheery, "You got it." It suddenly struck Ran that Ken might be flirting with him, but the idea seemed too incredible.

He shook his head.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"I think we'll search the attic again," Ken answered without turning from the slice of ham he was cubing. "Like I said last night, the attic may seem wide open but there are some nooks and crannies."

"I found some journals in the library yesterday. Maybe there's something in one of them," Ran said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe," Ken agreed, shooting him a grin over his shoulder as he upended the bowl into the frying pan and dropped in the ham. "What I don't get is why go to the trouble of hiding all their stuff? I mean, if they lived together openly. Right?"

"I don't know," Ran said. "I haven't read the journals...I mean, this version of the journals. Certainly the family knew about their relationship, but how much was known to the general public...who can say? I do know that around the turn of the century there were laws passed making sodomy illegal. They were only repealed fifty years or so ago."

He looked up to find Ken staring at him in wonder. Ran felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat and studied his place mat.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

When a full mug appeared in front of him he glanced up into Ken's rather large brown eyes.

"Thank you," he breathed and Ken grinned again, then returned to his cooking.

"You're welcome. So, Yohji said these journals were originally published in 1801. When was sodomy made illegal?"

"1793. It corresponded to a general tightening of religious control inside the government. Homosexuals weren't the only victims," Ran explained, feeling like he was on surer ground as long as they were discussing ancient history. "The control lasted for about a century, then gradually loosened up again. The repeal of the sodomy laws was the finale step."

"So, grand 'ol auntie Aya may have been right to hide it," Ken said.

"Certainly. His father's proclivities could have called Ren's birthright into question," Ran agreed. "It amazes me to think that people at various times throughout history lived as freely as we do now. Well, men at any rate."

"That's just as it should be," Ken commented depositing a plate before Ran with a flourish. His nostrils filled with the smell of eggs, onions, cheese, and ham. Ken grinned down at him, "But I wouldn't want to live without my bike."

* * *

After Ran's breakfast, and a long and involved discussion about the benefits and joys of motorcycle ownership, which Ran only listened to because it was coming out of Ken's mouth, another search of the attic began without the Earl. He had decided to continue studying the journals he'd found the day before.

"Okay, a methodical search of every corner, and every trunk," Yohji stated as they gathered at the head of the stairs. "We'll start in the middle and work our way outward. Does everyone have their note cards?"

There was a general waving of 3x5 inch index cards and a muttering of affirmatives.

"Remember to mark each trunk you inspect with one so we don't repeat our searches," Yohji said.

"Let's go already," Ken sighed. He was already getting antsy. He was kicking himself for blathering on and on about his bike. If Ran hadn't thought he was a muscle-head before he was sure to now. Ken was desperate to be doing something that would let him forget about what an ass he'd made out of himself, and the possibility that he'd driven Ran to avoid him.

"All right, let's go," Yohji said with a nod.

They moved as close to the center of the attic as they could get and then started off in four different directions. Or tried to. The antiques in the attic were laid out in an organized but untidy way. There were paths through and around the sea of items, but they wound their way around and often came to dead ends. While trying to search independently they soon found themselves meeting up with one another.

"So...you made Ran breakfast and now he's in the library," Omi said softly as he dropped a note card haphazardly onto the lid of a trunk. "I take it all did not go well."

"Am I that obvious? Shit," Ken muttered, then looked around. "I made an ass out of myself."

"How?" Omi asked as they moved on.

"First I blathered on about omelets, and then I couldn't seem to shut up about my bike," Ken replied. "I'm such an idiot."

"So, you really are interested?"

"Oh, man, Omi," Ken said with a sigh. "I am in _so_ much trouble."

The law student chuckled and dropped another card onto a trunk lid after taking a peek inside.

"That bad, hunh?" he said. "Well, don't give up. You've still got today, tomorrow, and Sunday."

"Great. Seventy-two more hours for me to lose control of my motor skills," Ken groaned.

Omi laughed and they parted company.

Meanwhile headed in the opposite direction Yohji caught Aya's eye and motioned for her to move toward him. Seconds later they were working their way along the same path through a collection of old lamps resting on various sized tables.

"Our dear Ran seems fond of the library," Yohji commented under his breath.

"And Ken is less than happy about it," Aya agreed with a quick glance at their host back over her shoulder.

"What do you think? One sided interest?"

"I'm not sure," Aya muttered looking under a sheet. "He's definitely Ran's type, but until this morning I wouldn't have said there was even a chance."

"They got off to a rough start," Yohji agreed.

"I'll find out if anything happened at breakfast or not once we're done here," Aya said determinedly. "But it's probably too much too hope for that history will repeat itself."

After an hour and a half of careful searching Ken and Omi had nearly reached one end of the attic, and Yohji and Aya were at the other. They'd left no trunk unopened and no sheet unturned but they had nothing to show for it. The nooks and crannies that Ken had been so certain would contain something were mostly empty.

"Well, I think we've reached the end," Omi said standing up and stretching his back. He'd been opening a series of small footlockers only to discover that they were all full of old golf shoes.

"Yeah," Ken agreed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not sure where else in the house they could be. I looked in every room and closet the day I got here. Maybe they're in the barn."

"I'm not going in there," Omi stated. "It doesn't look safe. And if they are in there then they may not be salvageable."

"True," Ken agreed solemnly.

"Hey, you two, we've hit the end," Yohji called across the space.

"Same here," Ken called back.

"Any luck?"

"Nothin'. You?"

"Nada," the publisher replied.

"Damn, damn, damn! It _has_ to be here _somewhere_!" Aya cried.

"Hey, it was your great-grandma that hid the stuff," Ken reminded her as he and Omi started picking their way back toward the stairs.

"She did it too well," Aya groused. "Or maybe it wasn't her. Maybe Ren hid them himself."

"What if he burned everything?" Omi asked.

"Don't even say that," Yohji said morosely.

"No...I don't think he would've," Ken said almost to himself. "Not if he loved them."

The group fell silent for a moment, the only sounds those of their feet over floor boards as they slowly came back together.

"Well, what now?" Ken asked.

* * *

When he got to the library Ran felt both relieved to be on his own facing a morning of quiet study, and guilty for causing the flash of disappointment that had crossed Kens' face when he'd suggested it. The idea that the Duke's grandson might want to spend time with him still seemed impossible, especially after his outright hostility over the phone as well as when they'd first arrived. What could have caused such a drastic and sudden change in the young man? Learning of their ancestors' mutual devotion, although quite startling, didn't seem like a convincing enough reason.

It was odd and just the idea had Ran shaking his head, until he was thoroughly distracted by the journals. He began with the one he'd been forced to abandon the day before and was quickly lost to the past. What they contained for the most part was information about the estate and how it was run. Lists of expenses, purchases, rents paid and owed vied for space with notes about renovations to the manor itself, the barn, and other improvements to the property. Entries were dated and Ran could follow the everyday running of the estate through the carefully recorded figures.

A change in the penmanship was usually accompanied by lists of expenses for funeral cloths, torches, and coffins. Clearly marking the passage of the Title from father to son as the pen was passed from one hand into the next.

He'd nearly forgotten what it was he was supposed to be looking for when the hand writing abruptly changed from large masculine strokes to small, light, delicate writing that spoke strongly of a feminine hand. It too wrote a list of funeral accutriments in a shaky, wispy way that evidenced a lack of pressure on the quill, as though the writer lacked the strength to write. By then he was on the third journal, and as the pages passed the handwriting grew firmer, steadier, and after the year had changed twice there was an assurance in the carefully recorded notes and figures.

After four years the writing changed again, equally abruptly, to a firm almost harsh scrawl. Ran blinked and checked the dates again. He had no way to confirm it immediately on hand, but he suspected that he had just witnessed on paper the introduction of the Duchess's second husband and Duke Ken's wicked step-father. A shiver went down his spine as he stared at the page, suddenly feeling that the 283 years that separated them were nothing at all. In that moment the past became very real to him as Ran realized that the people that they were looking for had been alive, had written those pages, in that very house. Perhaps even that very room.

Ran resisted the sudden urge to glance around. He enjoyed the way he felt, the grip the past had on him, and quickly flipped ahead in the journal.

The nine months or so ahead should have had indications of a funeral, but the entries hardly varied. Ran kept going supposing that since it was winter the burial of Duke Ken's mother would've been delayed until spring, but again there was nothing. In April of 1725 two men were paid for "digging" and a wagon was hired, but beyond that he could find no changes from what he'd been seeing. It was odd to say the least, but perhaps the length of their marriage had been wrong.

Shrugging mentally Ran continued flipping pages until he reached the end of the journal and was forced to begin on the fourth. By this time he was no longer reading what was written but simply scanning the page to identify the penmanship. When it abruptly changed again he stopped and made a quick calculation from the date. Almost exactly nine years had passed.

He released a funny laugh of triumph. It was almost exactly what he remembered from the version of the journals he'd read, the chapter about the Duke who'd lived as a servant. Apparently his great-grandmother had gotten her facts straight before being published.

The new hand was a lazy scrawl and lasted only a few entries listing the names of newly hired servants and what they would be paid, along with the costs for the tailor and shoemaker. Then the hand changed again, the strokes becoming once again firm and sure, but also quiet and calm. It was with a jolt that Ran realized he was looking on the hand of his namesake, Earl Ran Fujimiya, and that the chicken scratch under each of his entries was most likely that of the young Duke's.

"Wow," he breathed then jumped as Aya threw open the library door and barged in.

"Ran, we've decided to go out while the light and the weather are good," she said with a sigh.

"Go out?" he asked in confusion. "Where? What about the attic?"

"We didn't find anything," his sister said with obvious disappointment. "Yohji suggested we visit the little grave yard and see if we can't find the old church ruins. Ken says there's a mausoleum now."

Ran blinked at her, unable to connect anything she'd just said to what he knew about the past.

"I don't suppose you'd let me remain here?" he asked offhandedly.

"Why? Are you onto something?" she asked perking up.

He considered telling her but was prevented by Yohji calling for them, so he marked his place in the journal and put it back on the shelf.

"The air will do you good," Aya said as she led him from the library.

"Hn," he grunted as they moved down the hall. At its end he could see the others were gathered. A feeling of gloom permeated the air around them.

"Having any luck?" Ken asked as he and Aya drew near.

"Some. The journals are actually more like account books that span the lifetime of the estate. I think I found the entries that mark the death of the third Duke, the marriage of the Duchess to Duke Ken's step-father, and his removal," Ran reported.

The others stared.

"Wow. All that from some old accounts?" Ken commented.

"Way to go, Cousin," Yohji said with a laugh. "I suddenly feel reinvigorated."

"Shall we go then?" Aya asked cheerily, her gloom suddenly forgotten.

The others agreed and she looped her arm through Ran's on their way out the door. Ken confessed that he hadn't come across a little graveyard so Yohji led the way.

"Who would've thought there was a graveyard up here?" Ken commented as they struggled through the long grass.

"If there was a path it hasn't been maintained," Omi agreed.

Saplings obscured the straight ascent and they found themselves having to work around or through them.

"Wasn't it mentioned in the first version of the journals?" Aya asked. "Now that I've read the complete version I have a hard time remembering."

"There was a mention of it," Ran said. "Wasn't the young Duke's mother supposedly buried up here?"

"Up here?" Ken asked just as he crested the hill. He paused and scanned the relatively wide flat area. There were two stone markers a few feet ahead of him and he went to investigate.

"Ah, the gate posts," Yohji breathed as he joined him. The publisher was red in the face and looked winded.

"You know you shouldn't smoke," Ken commented.

"Quiet, Sir. Now come," the lanky blond said taking a step forward. When he did something crunched under his foot. They both looked down and Ken fished a small wooden cross out of the grass.

"Puffy Pussy, Beloved Cat," Ken read.

"A pet cemetery?" Omi wondered as he joined them.

Ran and Aya were right behind and they all looked across the hilltop. There wasn't too much to discern in the long unkempt grass.

"This will need some work," Ran stated.

"Probably with a scythe," Ken agreed. "I don't think I'd risk a power mower up here and you'd never get through it with a push mower."

"Not if there's more stuff like that for it to get hung up on," Omi added.

Aya sighed.

"Another disappointment," she said, but she took a photo with her digital camera anyway. She'd been snapping pictures all morning in an attempt to document the search, but her attitude was far less enthusiastic.

"Well, there's a lovely view of the back of the manor from here," Yohji pointed out and everyone moved to the best spot to see it.

"It looks different from here," Ken said.

"Hey, look, a pond," Omi said and they all leaned over to look.

"This side of the hill is much steeper," Ran commented.

"I didn't know that was there," Ken said as he took note of an old bench that sat alongside the little pond at the base of the hill. It was hidden from the house by the trees and hedge that backed the flower beds. "Looks like Mr. Garret's been tending it."

"At least as well as the rest of the yard," Aya agreed as she snapped a photo.

They admired the view for a few moments, and Ran breathed deeply of the cool fall air, then it was decided they should head over to what Ken and Omi called the mausoleum and what Yohji and Aya called the church ruins.

Their journey was interrupted by Mrs. Garret, who they met in the driveway and who wanted to know when she could come in and clean. She offered to make them lunch, which they greatly enjoyed, and after that brief delay they all set off through the orchard while Mrs. Garret began her cleaning.

Ken and Omi had warned them that the walk would take about a half an hour, and they all left carrying water bottles and umbrellas in case it rained.

"So, how was breakfast?" Aya asked sidling up to Ran and looping her arm through his once more. "I didn't get a chance to ask you before."

He glanced ahead of them to where Yohji was commenting on the state of the orchard they were strolling through and Ken seemed to be listening. Omi was directly behind the two crunching loudly on an apple he'd picked.

"Delicious," Ran answered softly, deliberately turning his head away from his sister to study the sky. "It's getting cloudy."

"Annnd?" Aya persisted.

"And? He talked about his motorcycle," Ran replied trying to ignore her.

"That's it?" she asked, then laughed low like an evil villain from an old film. "He liiiiikes you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ran, when he saw you this morning he practically drooled," Aya stated in a heated whisper. "Omi even said so."

Ran studiously looked at the sky.

"It's really getting cloudy."

"You'll see," Aya said, squeezing his arm.

"Aya, now is not the time for me to get involved with...with _anyone_ ," Ran said with a sigh.

"Ahh," she said sounding so smug that Ran made the mistake of looking at her. "You _didn't_ say you weren't interested."

Ran could feel his cheeks heating up and he quickened his step.

"We're falling behind," he said and tried to ignore her knowing smile.

"It's getting darker," Omi said as Ran pulled Aya closer to the group.

"Yeah. Good thing we brought umbrellas," Ken replied.

Twenty minutes later they emerged from the woods that bordered the orchard into a little clearing. In the center was a small stone structure surrounded by a wrought iron fence. It did look a lot like a mausoleum, and it was clear that the woods had been kept back and the fence kept in good repair.

"What do you think it is?" Aya asked in a near whisper.

"A mausoleum," Ken answered.

"All the way out here?" Ran questioned and Ken shrugged in reply.

"It's not really a mausoleum, is it?" Aya asked.

"Looks like one," Omi commented.

"This is where the stained glass window was," Yohji said with certainty. "It matches the directions Great Grandma Aya wrote in her journals."

"It's still here," Ken and Omi said together.

The two of them hopped the fence and started off around the stone building. Ran and the others were quick to follow and as they came around the side they saw that there were tall, thin windows made of colored glass set in the wall. They weren't wide enough to allow entrance to the building if broken, obviously meant to be decorative. When they came around the back their breaths were collectively caught in their throats.

Nearly the entire back of the little building was one large, circular stain glass window. It was clear that the building had been built as a careful addition to the window, which was encased in a careful and intricate wrought iron screen, designed to fit over the glass without blocking it.

The window itself was elegant in its simplicity. Around its edge was twisting vines and flowers which encircled a picture of an ocean over which flew a dove with a twig clutched in its jaw. The colors were vivid and the group paused in silent admiration.

"It's beautiful," Aya breathed.

"Aa," Ran agreed.

Yohji looked around them and then at the sky.

"Where are we here? Which direction is that?" he asked pointing behind him.

"East," Ken answered, "but not due east. At a guess the morning light will hit it daily, but only in the winter will it hit it at first light. Or it would if all these trees weren't here."

He gestured behind them at the dense woods that were crowding within a few feet of the fence.

"What's inside?" Aya asked stepping up and trying to see through the darkly colored glass. She wasn't tall enough to see past the vines and flowers, none of them were, and the glass proved to be too thick and wavy to see through. "I didn't see a door. Is there a way in?"

"Yeah. There must be," Ken said. "This has been maintained." He indicated a place where a piece of one vine appeared to be slightly different color to the others. "That must've been replaced from the inside. I don't think you could do it with this iron work here."

They trouped back around to the front where they found Omi inspecting the wall. It looked to be solid stone, but he pointed out that there were three openings that resembled keyholes. Ken stepped forward to examine them while Aya began snapping pictures again.

"Well, I'll have to ask Mr. Garret if he knows anything about this," Ken said scratching at the back of his head. "I'm sure we can get in, but probably not today. It's definitely going to rain soon. We'd better get back to the manor."

Reluctantly Yohji and Aya agreed, their spirits buoyed a bit by the discovery of the window.

"Every little detail that fits the journals is proof of their accuracy," Aya said with determination.

"Absolutely," Yohji nodded, then glanced around, turned and shouted behind them. "Ran! You coming?"

"Aa," the Earl said taking a last look at the little stone building. He felt reluctant to leave it for some reason, and took a lingering last look before following the others back into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Eight: 1735**

"Enemies?" Ken said in surprise.

"What happened?" Ran asked, his outward appearance of calm unchanged after Yuriko's outburst.

"When Caroline and I left Sir Sneller's we traveled directly to a private property in the northeast. It had all been planned before hand and things went smoothly. We met her gentleman there and within days they were wed. Right 'n proper in a church," Yuriko stated as though anyone would dare question it. "We spent the rest of the summer there and the fall, then the gentleman had to return to...his family."

"And he was set on convincing them that Caroline was a worthy match for him?" Ran asked and Ken frowned.

Yuriko nodded.

"We didn't tell him that Caroline suspected she was with child. She wanted it to be a surprise that she could reveal once she was introduced to her in-laws," then Yuriko sighed. "But as the winter came on with no good news she grew concerned. She wrote to him and he came. He was overjoyed, my Lords. Truly he was, but...he said his f...family wasn't pleased with him. That it would take longer than expected to gain their acceptance. By then Caroline was too far along to travel safely so we decided to stay where we were and he went back to Town."

"Town?" Ken asked. "He was in Town."

"Oh..."

"Most gentleman are during the season," Ran said easily. "Please go on, Yuriko."

"There's not much else to tell," she said sadly. "A few weeks ago word reached us that the gentleman's family had found out and that they were furious. They were going to disown him. That's what the note said. So, despite the danger to her health we rushed to Town only to find out it wasn't true. The note was false, meant to lure us out."

"So, someone found out where you were and wrote you," Ran said as though he were running the idea through his mind to see if he liked the feel of it.

"Yes, but we stopped over outside of Town because Caroline felt ill and we discovered the truth. Without a moment's delay I set Caroline up in a rented coach. She gave the driver her directions once they were on the road, so I would not know them. Then I continued into Town in the private coach we'd been using."

Yuriko paused and wrung her hands nervously.

"I don't know whether I was followed or not," she said. "Once I reached Town I became afraid. I left the private coach at a hotel and hired a cab to take me to Lady Fujimiya and Miss Aya. Suddenly...I felt I had to get to Caroline. I felt I shouldn't have abandoned her."

She began crying again and shaking her head.

"She was so happy. So pleased to be married and with child," Yuriko said, her breath hitching.

"What about those enemies," Ken said trying to get her back on track. "Why did you say I had some too? Do you know who sent you that note?"

"No...no, I...have an idea," Yuriko stammered. "I saw someone that I thought I recognized."

Ken frowned.

"Are you referring to someone associated with Mr. Smith?" Ran asked and Ken looked back and forth between his lover and Yuriko when she nodded.

"But I just glimpsed him once, for only a moment, so I began to doubt my own eyes," she confessed. "If only we'd ignored the note and stayed at the house. We were safe there. Caroline was safe."

"You said her husband also has enemies," Ran said and she looked sheepish.

"I overheard him saying so," she said.

"Ah," Ran said. He let go of Ken's shoulder and stepped over to the young woman, holding out a hand to her which she readily accepted. "Thank you for entrusting us with this, Yuriko," he said smiling at her gently and rubbing a thumb over the backs of her knuckles. "Be assured that both you and Ren are safe here. Now, why don't you go and wash your face."

"Thank you, my Lord," she said heaving a sigh. "Please, if there's anything I can do."

"Ask Aya," Ran suggested.

Yuriko nodded, curtsied, then left the hayloft.

Ken watched her go then switched his attention to Ran who looked to be thinking hard.

"Well?" Ken prompted him.

"I think several things maybe surmised from all she's told us," the Earl said. "Firstly, that Caroline married not only someone wealthy, but someone of some consequence. Either his family is important or he himself is."

"Because he has enemies?" Ken asked.

"And the secrecy," Ran nodded. "If he didn't have a position to protect then it wouldn't have been necessary to keep Caroline hidden away as she was. Lots of wealthy men make imprudent matches, but they usually only have to apologize afterward."

"Yuriko said he would be disowned," Ken reminded Ran.

"That proved untrue," the Earl countered. "Hmmm. The fact remains however that we must find this man, and we must see the King about Ren."

"Do you think he'll let us adopt him?" Ken asked hopefully. He'd been praying day and night for it, and he knew Ran knew that.

The Earl's beautiful violet eyes fell on him.

"I hope he will. But...you realize he'll want to know why a healthy young man with good marriage prospects would choose to settle his estate on the son of a step-sister. It could mean a confession. Are you prepared to face the possible consequences?" Ran asked.

"I don't care if we have to lose all this as long as I'm with you and Ren," Ken stated. "Maybe we should try to find Caroline's husband first. There's no point in confessing to the King if her husband won't give Ren up."

"True," Ran said stepping forward to plant a soft kiss on the tip of Ken's nose. "Now that we're finished here how about we ask the ladies to join us for tea out on the lawn? The day is warm, the sun is out, and I'm sure little Ren could use the fresh air."

Ken felt his face break into a beatific smile and he actually bounced his way down the stairs and out of the barn, once again marveling at how he could be so lucky.

So an early tea was held outside on the lawn and enjoyed by all. On Aya's suggestion Yuriko had joined Rosie in the kitchen and was now learning how to prepare lunch. By the time tea was over Ken was called back to the grave sight for his inspection and pronounced it very well done. The hole was then covered over with a tarp and Old Shoop and Old Bob resumed their other chores until lunch was called.

It was shortly after lunch when the Vicar arrived in a wagon with Mr. Birdwood the undertaker, and Mr. Frey the blacksmith. They brought with them the coffin prepared by Mr. Birdwood, along with the mourning cloaks the servants would wear, and the iron cross to mark Caroline's grave.

Ken felt his good mood dissolve and his depression return at the sight of them. He wondered at all the work that had to be done when someone died as he inspected the work piled carefully in the back of the wagon.

"Gentlemen, welcome," Ran said as young Bob showed them into the house. "Shall we talk in the study?"

Ken allowed Ran to guide them the short distance to the study, and to offer them seats, but the Earl motioned him to his proper place behind the desk and he dropped most unwillingly into his chair, the one Sir used to occupy.

"Gentlemen," he said and his voice sounded listless even to his own ears.

"We've come to finalize the arrangements, your Grace," the vicar said. "I understand Miss Caroline will be leaving from this house?"

"Yes," Ken answered.

"Shall you be needing a wagon, your Grace?" Mr. Birdwood asked with great solemnity. "Or perhaps some draperies for one of your own wagons?"

"Will we?" Ken asked glancing at Ran.

"His Grace will be using one of his own, Mr. Birdwood. Thank you," Ran answered. "And the draperies won't be necessary, nor will we be needing torches. His Grace has had some prepared here."

Mr. Birdwood bowed his head in his seat but Ken got the distinct impression that he was disappointed that they were only renting the black window clothes and the cloaks.

"It's not that far to the family plot," Ken said by way of explanation.

"So I gather," the vicar said with a nod. "The Earl suggested you might prefer a shorter service given the time of year and that it will be a strictly family affair."

"Yes," Ken said.

"However, might I entreat you once again to bring her to the church for a proper service beforehand. I've no wish to seem indelicate, your Grace, but given the circumstances of her passing..."

"Vicar Hastings, we have recently discovered that Caroline was in fact married," Ran interjected even as Ken felt himself beginning to frown. "Her maid has arrived from Town with the news. She witnessed the ceremony herself, and a wedding band has been found among Miss Sneller's effects. His Grace believes it will be a simple matter to lay hands on the certificate, but wishes to see his beloved sister safely into her final rest before he undertakes such a search."

"But surely, my Lord, you can see the sense in determining the truth before her immortal soul is set before her maker," the Vicar objected. "As welcome as the news is you are certainly not trusting to the word of a servant. Devoted though she surely is, this is a most serious matter, and one can't simply..."

"Vicar," Ken said loudly, interrupting the man before he could truly warm to his topic, "the truth, I'm sure, is already known to both Caroline and almighty God, isn't it?"

The Vicar fussed a bit but nodded.

"Then the matter is settled," Ken said flatly.

"Your Grace," the man said and bowed in his seat. "Then we may proceed with the other matter we discussed."

Ran bowed and Ken pouted.

"What other matter?" he demanded.

"Why, the baptism of your nephew, your Grace," Vicar Hastings said.

Ken blinked.

"Oh, yes," he said. "Can that be done here?"

"Oh, no, your Grace," the vicar objected, shaking his head most emphatically. "That must be done in the church. I insist."

"All right," Ken said, wilting a little. "But it's too cold now, and damp. Ren is too little to risk going outside."

"Of course, your Grace. I wouldn't suggest it now. In a few weeks time. Shall we say, six or seven weeks hence?"

"Yes," Ken agreed, suddenly wanting badly to be done with having to think or talk.

The vicar bowed again in his seat.

"So, is there anything else?" he asked wearily. "Your bills?" he asked Mr. Birdwood and Mr. Frey.

"No, your Grace," Mr. Birdwood said quickly. "Do not worry about that now. The accounts may be settled afterward. When the time for grieving is past."

Mr. Frey nodded his agreement and Ken sighed gratefully.

"Then if there's nothing else," he said rising.

The three men from the village rose as well and bowed to him and Ran.

"Until tomorrow evening, your Grace," the vicar said.

"Tomorrow," Ken repeated.

He let Ran show them out and he headed out to the ice house. Soon Caroline would be committed to her final resting place and she'd be beyond his sight. The thought almost made him sick. Somehow the idea of placing her in the ground seemed to make her death more real than it had felt to him up to that point.

He sat in the ice house staring at her white face, the gold coins covering her eyes, and felt her loss keenly. That's where Ran found him.

"She'll be safe inside the coffin, won't she?" Ken asked without looking away from her.

"Safe?" Ran asked.

"The dirt won't touch her, will it?"

"No. The dirt won't touch her," Ran said softly. "She'll be safe."

"Good," Ken said and leaned into the strong shoulder that pressed up behind him then he was wrapped in his lover's arms.

* * *

The next day was given over to funeral preparations. The best wagon was rolled out of the stables and draped in a beautiful flowered cotton cloth in cream. While most funeral carts were covered in black clothes, Ran thought Ken would prefer to see Caroline born off in a happier color. It was bad enough that they had already been wearing black for a week and were expected to wear it for at least a month. How his mother and Aya had managed to come prepared was still a mystery to him, but knowing his mother perhaps he shouldn't have been too surprised.

The coffin had already been brought out to the ice house. It only remained for Molly and Mrs. Hudson to lay in the shroud they'd sewn and for Caroline to be placed inside and wrapped in it. Ken insisted on lifting her in himself and Ran assisted him. He was aware that Ken was still feeling a prick of conscience for not being the one to dig her grave, but Ran had learned from Old Shoop that bodies under the ground sometimes shifted, and Ken's mother had not had an expensive coffin. After eleven years almost anything could have happened. The elderly gardener hadn't wanted Ken to come upon a bone or two which might belong to his dear mother. Ran thanked the man profusely.

Lunch was a subdued affair. Even Elinor's and Aya's good cheer seemed to fail them. Ken had been visibly depressed and quiet all morning, and the prospect of food didn't change that. Even Ren seemed to be aware of the unhappy atmosphere, he was fussy and cried all day.

In the late afternoon Old Shoop, Old Bob, Young Bob, Omi, Ran and Ken went down to the ice house. Ken took his last look at his beloved sister and then nailed the lid on the coffin with a shaky hand. When it was secure the six men lifted it carefully onto their shoulders and carried it up the far side of the house, through the stable and over to the wagon where it was carefully set down and draped over with a second piece of flowered cotton.

The entire household was present except for Ariadne, who thought that exposing Ren to the night air after a day of fussing was dangerous and Mrs. Hudson agreed. Those that had a set of black clothing were wearing them, those that didn't were wrapped in the cloaks rented from Mr. Birdwood. The servants were given torches to carry, long handles with a bowl of oil at the top, except for Yuriko who was sandwiched between Aya and Elinor for support, and Sam who was to lead the horse.

Once the coffin was draped in white Omi quickly covered it and the cart with a selection of flowers. He'd gone to every neighbor with a greenhouse or conservatory and come home with quite a colorful variety, including many lilies and orchids which filled the night with their exotic scents.

When all was in readiness they lined up. First Young Bob carrying a torch to light their way, then the Vicar carrying his large impressive bible, then Sam leading the horse and wagon. Directly behind Caroline came Ran and Ken, hand in hand, followed by Elinor, Aya, and Yuriko. At the rear came Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Rosie, Rachel, Old Shoop and Old Bob all draped in black and carrying their torches, led by Omi.

Slowly the procession crossed the court yard and then the grass that led to the path up the little hill. The horse struggled a bit on the trail that hadn't seen wagon wheels in eleven years, but soon they were through the gate and gathered before the open grave.

The mourners carefully arranged themselves as Omi quickly removed the flowers and top sheet off the coffin. The six men who'd set it on the wagon gently lifted it down, setting it on two ropes lying next to the grave, then stood back. When that was done the Vicar stepped forward and opened his large Bible to a place marked by a black ribbon.

Ken was hardly aware of what was said. He only realized that the service was over and she'd been lowered into the ground when the Vicar closed his large Bible gently, so it wouldn't make a sound and turned to him.

"Your Grace," he quietly prompted and Ken blinked at him through his tears.

Ran leaned into his side and whispered in his ear that he was to throw in the dirt, three handfuls to bring her luck in passing into the next world. Still feeling dazed and sniffling loudly he crouched down and took up a clump of the soil from the pile beside the grave. It was cold. Ken studied it in his hand for a moment before dropping it into the dark hole where Caroline's coffin was no longer visible. There was a dull thud when it hit the wooden lid. Ken shivered and quickly threw in the other two handfuls.

Vicar Hastings nodded and everyone turned to return to the house as Old Shoop and Old Bob retrieved the shovels they'd left at the graveside.

"I want to stay," Ken said numbly.

He sensed rather than saw the momentary pause of his household, but Ran made a motion and they began moving again, silently drifting away. The vicar followed. Ran and Omi stayed. The three of them stood by as Old Shoop and Old Bob steadily filled in Caroline's grave. The night had turned cold and their breath created clouds in the air.

Once the grave was full and the sod laid back over the top Omi and Ran helped Ken cover it with all the flowers.

"It looks like a blanket of snow," Ken said when they were done.

"I'm glad I could get some that smelled so nice," Omi commented.

"Yeah. Caroline would'a liked that," Ken agreed absently.

"Let us get out of the night air," Ran said with gentle command. "Rosie has dinner waiting. She's made all of Caroline's favorites."

"We'll come back tomorrow," Ken said to the grave, allowing Ran to take his hand again and lead him away.

Shoop and Bob preceded them, shovels in one hand, torches in the other. They all made their way carefully back down the hill and back to the house.

* * *

Supper that evening was as solemn an occasion as lunch had been, but everyone silently agreed that it was appropriate, and that the grieving for a beloved friend, mistress, and sister should be respected. The Vicar stayed to dine and spent much of the meal consoling Ken with words of comfort, and fond memories he had of Caroline as a young girl and woman. Ken rallied enough to be polite and managed to stay downstairs until his guest left, but then retired to bed.

For his own part Ran felt completely drained. Despite doing his best he wasn't sure it was enough and he only hoped that time would bring his lover fully out of his melancholy. At the same time he chastised himself for hoping that Ken would emerge so soon from a very proper grief for his sister. Yet he remembered his own year of grief for Richard and he wished fervently that Ken wouldn't suffer as he had.

"Ran, come and sit with us for a while," Elinor said as he wandered the drawing room after bidding goodnight to Vicar Hastings. "We've hardly seen you."

Nodding, he joined his mother on one of the settees.

"I apologize for being so inhospitable," he said. "And I thank you for all you've done. Since you arrived I think Ken has shown marked improvement."

"Really?" Aya asked, sounding doubtful.

"I'm sure any improvement has been due to your vigilant care and affection," Elinor stated. "We have simply been in the way."

"Not at all, Mama. No, indeed," Ran said shaking his head in denial.

"At any rate, we have decided to burden you no longer," his mother continued. "We are leaving for home."

"And we will be taking Yuriko with us," Aya added. "If she will come."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Ran asked. "She may be...hunted for...by questionable parties."

"You worry too much," his mother assured him. "She will certainly be as safe there as she is here. Perhaps safer, since no one shall be seeking her there, I'm sure."

"Well, I wish I could give you a reason to stay, but truthfully I think a return to normalcy is what Ken really needs most. When will you depart?"

"Tomorrow after luncheon," Elinor answered. "We are all packed."

Ran nodded, then lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "You have indeed been of great help to me by playing hostess and making suggestions to Rosie and the staff. And having Yuriko confirm that Caroline was married has meant the world to little Ren's future."

"We are pleased we could offer our meager assistance," Elinor smiled. "If we thought we could do more then we would stay, but I agree with you, the sooner things return to normal the better. Ken has little Ren to see to, and the barn roof. We should see to our own estate. When will you travel to Town?"

Ran met his mother's eyes before lowering his own.

"It can not wait too long, I know, but I...I am hesitant to leave immediately," Ran said softly. "Ken..."

"Will be fine, for a week or so, without you," Elinor stated with some assurance. "Best to see to things as soon as may be."

Ran nodded.

"Perhaps we may return in the summer," Aya said brightly, changing the subject. "The reports I received from Yohji and Asuka last year made me quite jealous."

Ran frowned thoughtfully at his sister.

"The letters you received from Yohji?" he asked. "I didn't know he was writing you."

"We received, I meant," Aya said a little too quickly. "The letter Mama and I received." Ran continued to frown at her and looked about to say something else when she added, "And little Ren will have grown by the summer."

"Indeed. By July he'll be four months old," Elinor mused, then eyed her son with a smile. "These early days are when you see the most change. By the summer he'll be crawling. You'll have such fun, Ran, being a father."

"Ken shall be the father, I think," he said fondly. "And I imagine he'll be splendid at it."

His mother smiled.

"Don't underestimate your own powers, nor a child's needs," she cautioned him. "You'll be a marvelous father, as will Ken. And I am very happy to be a grandmother."

"Auntie Aya. I like the sound of that," his sister said with a grin. "I shall expect regular reports from you, Ran."

"For your memoirs, yes, I know," he said with a sigh. "I do wish you'd leave us out of them."

"Nonsense. You and Ken are two of the most interesting people I know," Aya stated. "Trouble just seems to know how to find you. That always makes for good reading."

"I do wish you'd limit her exposure to novels, Mama," Ran complained. "She expects life to imitate them."

"I do not!" Aya cried in defense. "Although your's does seem to be that way inclined. I just want to write it down. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Why don't you make it all up instead?" he asked.

"You'd best let her alone, Ran," their mother advised him. "If you don't let her record your adventures then she'll just go off and have more of her own. I doubt we'd all survive that."

"Humph! I may just do that anyway," Aya snorted with her nose in the air. "You're both lucky that I'm honest, or I could do to every single one of you what's been done to poor Ken. Plays and operas without a whisper of truth."

"Write to your heart's content, Aya," Ran said rising. "I doubt anyone shall read it. Especially if it concerns me."

He turned and kissed his mother's hand once more.

"I bid you goodnight," he said. "I feel I must see how Ken is fairing. If I can I'll convince him to come down."

"Do not force him, Ran," Elinor advised him as he moved toward the door. "We shall see you both at breakfast."

He bowed at the door and repeated his wish for a pleasant night, then he was in the hall and up the stairs, but Ken was not in their bedroom. Voices coming from Ren's room told him where he'd find the Duke.

"So, do you think blue then?" Ken asked just as Ran entered.

"Maybe green," Ariadne answered and she smiled at Ran. "Welcome, Master Ran."

"Ariadne," he bowed. "What are you two discussing?"

Ken was sitting on the floor, with no thought what so ever for his black clothes and the lint that they were collecting, gently rocking the cradle where Ren was asleep. Mrs. Ackroyd was sitting in the rocking chair she'd requested when she came. She was sewing by the light of three candles on the table next to her chair.

"What color should we paint Ren's room?" Ken asked.

Ran looked around and considered. The room had been Caroline's. The walls were a soft peach paper with a flowery print, definitely more feminine than was strictly necessary, as was the delicate furniture. Sir Sneller had spared no expense for his daughters, but had been forced to leave the furniture when Ken had been elevated to his proper rank. The room looked as it had when Caroline lived there, lacking only her personal belongings.

"A warm green might be nice," Ran said. "Perhaps one similar to that in the rug. It's hard to see in this light, but I recall finding it most pleasing."

Ken looked down at the rug he was sitting on and appeared to study the pattern. It was geometric around the edges with a circle in the center which was partially covered by the bed. He nodded.

"That might be nice."

"Will you come back downstairs for a bit? Mama says she and Aya are leaving in the morning," Ran said.

"So soon?" Ken asked, looking up at him.

"They are afraid they'll be in the way. We do have rather a lot to see to, after all."

"I suppose," Ken sighed.

"Excuse me, Master Ran, Master Ken, Ariadne," Molly said entering with a soft knock. She curtsied quickly but clumsily, most of her arms taken up by a fairly large canvas.

"What do you have there?" Ran asked, quickly stepping over to assist her. He was surprised at what he saw.

"I found it in the attic," Molly explained, "when I went to fetch Master Ken's old baby things. I thought maybe you'd like it for little Ren's room."

Ran nodded absently and then turned the painting so Ken could see it. Justine, April, and Caroline as very young women smiled demurely out at them. Ken gasped.

"Sir must've left it by accident," Molly said. "He took all the others. I thought little Ren would like to see what his Mama looked like."

"Thank you, Molly," Ran said and carried the painting over to the dresser where he carefully set it down. "I think it will look perfect between the two windows. Perhaps tomorrow we can move the vanity out and take down the mirror."

He looked at Ken but his lover was still staring at the painting.

"Thank you, Molly," Ran repeated and she bobbed another curtsy before leaving the room.

"I think I remember that being painted," Ken said but frowned as if he wasn't sure. "She looks so young there."

"Indeed, she does," Ran agreed.

Ken sighed again and then rose from the floor.

"Let's go spend some time with Elinor and Aya," he said.

Ran nodded and, taking his hand, led him from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Nine: 2007**

Ken was right about the rain. They were nearly back to the manor when the sky opened up. The small group ran for the kitchen door, making it inside before the first gale force wind blew the rain into the back of the house. They each retired to their rooms to dry off and change before coming together again to decide what else could be done. The afternoon wasn't half over and Aya was determined to keep searching for any proof that could be found. Ken turned the house over to her and she and Yohji began a methodical search of every room. Ken didn't mention that he'd already done so.

Omi retired to the study and his computer. Ken didn't ask what he was doing. After all, the law student wasn't required to assist in the solving of the mystery, he was on vacation.

Ken found himself carrying two mugs of hot tea up from the kitchen toward the library and only paused to wonder why he'd assumed Ran wanted one once he was outside the library doors. Quietly he toed one of the doors open and stepped inside.

The Earl was seated at a long table at the end of the room opposite the fireplace with a pile of small books spread out before him. The books looked old and delicate and Ran had them stacked in a neat pile with tiny scraps of paper tucked in between the pages he wanted to mark. He had one open before him and was carefully flipping the pages. When Ken came in he looked up and the Duke's Grandson felt himself caught in those amazing violet eyes once again.

"Tea?" he asked raising the mugs.

A small soft smile partially bloomed on Ran's face and he set the book aside.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," Ran said and Ken felt himself drawn to the empty chair nearest the Earl. "Where's everyone else?"

He sounded wary and Ken found himself smiling.

"They're searching the house," he answered.

"All of it?"

"I guess so."

"Hn. Well, that should keep them busy," Ran said tasting his tea. "Mmm. What is this?"

"Tea," Ken said.

"I meant what kind," Ran clarified with a chuckle.

"Oh. Umm...I didn't pay attention," Ken admitted, suddenly feeling embarrassed for absolutely no reason. "Something Mrs. Garret left in the cupboard. When she heard I was coming she bought enough supplies to last a year."

Ran chuckled again, it was a deep soothing rumble.

"It's good," he said.

"Mmmm," Ken agreed quickly taking a sip before he could say something stupid.

"So, how long have you been here?" Ran asked.

"A week," Ken answered feeling safe with simple answers.

"How do you like it?"

"Living here?" Ken considered a minute after Ran's nod. "I like it. It feels...comfortable, somehow. It's strange. I've never really thought about staying in one place before."

"But you are now?" Ran asked neutrally.

"Yeah," Ken answered meeting his eyes briefly. "A little."

"From the looks of it no one's lived here since the fifties," Ran said looking down into his tea.

"No one has," Ken volunteered, feeling compelled to share his story with the beautiful man sitting to his right. "My grandmother died when my Dad was a little kid. This was their home and my grandpa just couldn't stand it, so he moved them to Town. Then when my Dad married my Mom and I was born they were going to live here, but when I was two they were killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry," Ran said quietly.

"Ancient history," Ken shrugged. "I don't even remember them. Grandpa took me in and that's when he started traveling and developing his entrepreneurial interests. Now that he's too old to go investigating possible investments he sends me. I have a knack for getting at anything fishy, or questionable that may be going on. Usually by accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah, like accidentally finding the room where the stolen goods are hidden while trying to find the bathroom, or tripping over what turns out to be a case full of illegal fire arms in what's supposed to be a rug weaving factory."

Ran laughed in surprise and Ken tried not to look too pleased.

"Is that true?" the Earl chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," Ken nodded, slightly embarrassed. "If there's trouble I'll find it."

"It must be nice to travel though," Ran said sounding a bit wistful. "I've spent most of my life right here trying to follow in the footsteps of my forebears, just as my father did, and his father before him. But it seems to get more and more difficult for each generation."

"Aya said you're turning the main house on your estate into a resort?" Ken prompted.

"And moving into the grounds keeper's cottage," Ran nodded. "She resents me for doing it, I know, but we have no choice. My father made me promise I wouldn't sell off any of the estate, but his poor financial management and long illness has left us with very little capitol. Even this is a risk. If the financial climate in the country changes, or people just aren't interested in staying at our resort, then we could still lose everything. Nothing is certain."

"But the publication of the journals would be a help, right?" Ken asked.

"A help, certainly, but most likely a sensation that will fade quickly," Ran said.

"Hunh?"

"Well, it seems to me that without finding actual evidence that the Duke and the Earl were lovers the whole thing could be written off as a young woman's fantasy," Ran explained. "I haven't read the journals myself, and certainly she wrote convincingly enough to impress Aya and Yohji, but I'm not as sure as they are about the public's reaction."

"But even a little interest will be enough to help you, right?" Ken asked.

"Yes. I suppose every little bit will help," the Earl nodded, but he didn't seem very enthusiastic.

"And you've already found him in these account books, right?" Ken continued, indicating the pile of books with the slips of paper hanging out.

"Actually, yes," Ran said, setting aside his tea and opening the book on the top of the pile. "At least, I believe so. No one bothered to sign their name to any of this. It wasn't legally binding contracts or anything."

He flipped to a certain spot and moved the book so Ken could read it. The writing looked neat and orderly.

"The interesting thing is," Ran said, and Ken sensed him warming to his subject, "the Earl's handwriting, if it is his, appears off and on throughout the time that the Duke was alive and living here. In itself that may not seem unusual, except these are the account books for the estate. Only someone intimately familiar with the running of it would have access to them let alone write in them. Usually only the owner or steward would do so, but naturally they kept separate books. A guest, even an honored one, or one of long time residency, wouldn't be helping to keep the accounts in order."

"So, he was here then," Ken said, a little awed.

"It seems as if _someone_ was here," Ran cautioned. "I'm going to suggest we have Omi scan and print some samples that I can take and compare to things we know he wrote, and that we have at home."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Ran smiled a little again and flipped a page in the book.

"This is the Duke's handwriting," he said and Ken studied it for a minute.

"Heh. Looks as bad as mine," he said with a laugh. "Do you think it's weird?"

"What?"

"That they lived here, that they were together," Ken said glancing up into twin pools of violet, "and that we're here now looking for them...together?"

Ran went very still beside him and stared into his eyes for a moment before blinking rapidly and looking back down at the open book. He closed it slowly and put it back on top of the pile.

"It is a little strange, certainly," he said softly. "I'm afraid I'm allowing Aya's enthusiasm to distract me from what's important."

"Sometimes a little distraction is a healthy thing," Ken said and grinned at the startled expression the Earl turned on him. He collected the mugs and stood to go. "That's a good idea about scanning the writing samples. I'll tell Omi about it."

He moved to the door and checked his watch.

"It'll be dinner in an hour or so. Burgers sound good to you? I'm pretty competent when it comes to grilling things," Ken said looking back over his shoulder.

He felt a tingle when Ran smiled at him again.

"Sounds delightful," the Earl said.

Ken gave him what he hoped was a noncommittal nod, but he could feel his big silly smile and it was all he could do to keep from skipping to the study.

* * *

Ran could feel himself smiling down at the book he'd been studying after Ken left the room. Although he had no intention of becoming involved with the other man, he had to admit that it felt nice to have someone flirt with him. It had been a very long time.

As easily as the smile had come he felt it fade when his sister waltzed into the library, a knowing smirk plastered all over her face. Ran wondered how long she'd been stationed outside the door and whether Ken had known she was there or not.

"Well, weren't you two all cozy in here," she said with a giggle. "I assume it's safe for me to say 'I told you so'."

"Aya..."

"Don't try to deny it, Ran," she pressed before he could finish his objection. "Ken just practically skipped off down the hall."

She approached the table and leaned on it.

"Well? Give me all the details," she demanded happily.

"He made me a cup of tea. I showed him some handwriting samples. He asked it I'd like hamburgers for dinner. I said yes," Ran answered blandly.

Aya pouted.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"But..."

She was cut off by their cousin's entrance.

"Here you are," Yohji said as he came into the library. He stopped just inside the room to glance around. "Aya. Look!"

At his startled exclamation Ran looked up and his sister turned. She gasped loudly and rushed back toward the other end of the room, joining Yohji who stood before the fireplace staring up at the portrait above it.

"Do you think it is?!" Aya demanded.

"Who else could it be?" Yohji asked.

"She does resemble the woman in the other portrait," Aya agreed cautiously. "But is it really possible that it'd be hanging in the same exact place?"

"Well, the room may have been designed around it," Yohji suggested.

Aya whipped around and glared at Ran.

"Why didn't you tell us this was here?!" she demanded fiercely.

"I didn't know it was important," he said. "Who is she?"

"Duke Ken's mother," Aya cried waving a hand up at the painting.

"Oh. But you already have her picture in the other room," Ran said.

"But **this** is **the** portrait mentioned in the journals," Aya stated.

"And if you'd allowed me to read them then I'd know that," Ran pointed out then returned to his study of the account books.

Aya huffed at him but he ignored her and all the fuss she and Yohji continued to make at the other end of the library. They insisted on fetching the camera equipment and photographing the portrait where it hung. By dinner time Ran was ready to strangle both of them for interrupting his solitude, but the rest of the evening passed in pleasant conversations with Ken and Omi, so his nerves were soothed.

Dinner was delicious, Ken could indeed handle a grill, and afterward Omi scanned the pages of the account books and printed out copies for the Earl to take home. After that they all settled in the staff lounge, a room off the kitchen that had been equipped with a television and VCR, probably by the Garrets. They spent the night cheering and jeering their way through "It Happened One Night" and "Dark Victory".

Ran allowed himself the slight thrill of sitting next to Ken on the small sofa and sharing his bowl of popcorn. He felt ridiculously like a teenager on his first date, but decided to enjoy the feeling since it would be all he'd allow himself to have. When the movies were over he made himself say 'goodnight' and go to bed, marking but choosing to ignore the slightly disappointed look in Ken's large brown eyes.

He woke late again the next morning. Outside he could hear that the rain that had begun the previous afternoon was still steadily falling. That didn't bode well for their proposed return to the mausoleum, but maybe that was for the best. Every day that he was away from home was a day lost, and an addition to their mounting bills. They really could not afford a delay. Since they seemed to have found everything there was to find it would be better to abandon the search and return to the duties that he'd left. When he told Aya what he was thinking she frowned fiercely at him from across the kitchen table.

"We're supposed to stay until tomorrow," she snapped irritably.

"But we've accomplished everything we can here," Ran stated firmly. "Staying any longer would be a waste of time." When Aya tisked he added, "I realize you have nothing better to do, but I have. Every day that goes by without the crews working on our house is costing us money. Money we don't have."

"I know," his sister sighed with a pout. "I just know the answer is here...somewhere. If only we knew where to look. And I'm sure Ken will be disappointed."

Ran set his jaw and didn't flinch from her searching gaze.

"Ken, I am sure, has monetary responsibilities that we are not aware of," he said. "I'm sure this has been a huge disruption to him, and to his grandfather."

Ran noticed Omi pursing his lips and suddenly examining the ceiling with great interest. He wondered whether or not Ken's grandfather, the Duke, had really been bothered at all and what Omi knew about it. Certainly he'd been bothered enough to send Ken to find the letter from the King, but now that that was found the Hidakas' interest in matters should be at an end.

"Where is Ken?" Ran asked, suddenly realizing that they were all present in the kitchen save their host.

"He went out before we got up," Aya said with a pout.

"He left a note for us though," Omi said waving a piece of paper. "Enjoy breakfast. I'll be back in a bit," he read.

"Hn," Ran snorted then began loudly eating his toast.

The slamming of a door above in the hall alerted them to someone's arrival and seconds later Ken was coming through the door at the head of the stairs. He grinned at them and waggled a large iron tube on a ring.

"What's that?" Omi asked from his seat.

"It's the key to the mausoleum," Ken said as he came down the stairs.

"Mausoleum?" Aya and Yohji said.

"Yep. That thing is a mausoleum. Built by one of the Dukes to hold him and his Duchess," Ken explained. He reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed the room to help himself to coffee. "I went over to see Mr. Garret. It's part of his responsibilities to see that the trees are kept clear of it, and that the window is kept in repair."

Ran watched Aya and Yohji share an excited glance behind Ken's back.

"Seems like whichever Duke it was had a special feeling about the place," Ken continued as he turned and moved toward the table. "Mr. Garret gave me the key and...there's a road."

"A road?" Ran asked.

"Yep. We can get to it with my jeep," Ken said with a grin and sat down.

"It must be Duke Ken!" Aya cried. "Does know which Duke is buried there?"

"Nope, but he said most of them are buried in a crypt at the back of the churchyard in the village," Ken replied.

"Ah, that one wasn't built until 1765," Omi volunteered and everyone looked at him. "The village historical society has a website," he explained. "You weren't the only ones doing research yesterday. Anyway, according to them it was sponsored by the fourth Duke, but the fifth Duke was the first Hidaka buried there."

"You see?!" Aya cried excitedly.

"Why would Duke Ken sponsor an expensive family crypt and then not used it?" Ran asked.

"Maybe he had a better idea," Yohji suggested. "The window in the mausoleum was part of the remains of a chapel that burned. His parents were married there."

"So he wanted to be buried there?" Ran pressed finding that idea slightly hard to swallow.

"Of course! It makes perfect sense!" Aya cried nodding emphatically. "That is where he lost his virginity to the Earl, and..."

Ken choked on his coffee and began coughing violently as Ran stared in disbelief at his sister. She had the good grace to blush.

"Wow," Omi said with a chuckle. "That Grand Duchess of your's was well informed."

"Or imaginative," Ran muttered.

"How the Hell would she know that?!" Ken demanded, recovering from his fit. "And why would she write it down?!"

"She wasn't shy," Yohji said with a smirk. "And she was quite progressive. I believe she may have learned certain details from her husband, Grand Duke Kudou, who was with the Duke and the Earl throughout much of their first year together."

"Why'd he tell her?!" Ken demanded, turning red.

Ran quickly hid a smile behind his own mug of coffee. The Duke's grandson appeared to be completely embarrassed and flustered, and Ran had to admit he found it cute that Ken would feel affronted for his long dead ancestor.

"Anyway," Ken said shaking his head violently as if to clear it, "once we're all finished eating we can head out there. There's no electricity for your lights, but you can use your digital cameras to take your proofs."

Yohji nodded and smiled.

"That'd be wonderful," he said.

* * *

Ken was certain his disappointment had shown when Ran told him that they'd be leaving after lunch. Aya had grudgingly agreed that they'd probably found everything that they could and once the inside of the mausoleum was photographed there'd be nothing left for them to do. Ran was obviously anxious to get back to their estate, and Ken couldn't blame him. He promised to continue the search, although he wasn't sure how, and then he'd had to focus on the road through the woods. It was actually more like a trail, just wide enough for the jeep and not very well maintained.

"If I stay here I think I'll hire someone to make this more passable," he muttered after they'd bounced over the seventh deep rut.

"Mr. Garret can't use this very often," Aya commented with a moan.

"Only once or twice a year," Ken agreed. "To clear out the trees around the mausoleum. Saplings, dead branches, that sort of thing."

They all gasped and groaned at another sudden bump.

"Hey, I think I see it," Omi cried from the front passenger seat, and he pointed to the right.

"Yep. There it is," Ken nodded.

He drove a little nearer and then stopped the jeep at the edge of a large mud puddle that encompassed the entire road.

"I'm not risking driving through that," he stated.

The others agreed and they all climbed gingerly down into the long grass. It was soaking wet and above them the trees were dripping, but the hard rain had stopped, leaving everything encased in damp and cold. Ken led them through the few trees that separated them from the mausoleum.

The road had taken them around the far side of the property and come up behind the little stone building, so the view they had as they approached it was of the window, which looked dull with the dark interior behind it. They trudged around to the front where the door was and Ken hopped the fence once again, this time with key in hand.

It didn't turn easily, but he'd thought to bring along some oil for the hinges and the key holes. With a few spritzes and a little effort the key turned and he and Yohji were able to force the door inward. Everyone quickly dashed inside where they found it infinitely colder.

"How will we shut it again once we're finished?" Aya asked with a shiver.

She was answered by the door itself which closed behind them and she gave a startled squeak.

"It's on a pivot," Ken answered and indicated the handle on the back of the door.

"Look," Ran said softly and everyone turned.

Before them were two long stone coffins which took up the center of the room, and above them, glowing brightly with the light from outside, was the large round stained glass window. The exterior iron work didn't show at all on the inside, although it was clear which pieces of glass had been replaced since the color and thickness varied.

"It's beautiful," Aya breathed.

They paused a minute to take in the beauty and enjoy the tranquility inside the small tomb and then Aya and Yohji got to work taking pictures while Omi, Ran, and Ken examined the crypts themselves.

"Look," Omi said softly as he knelt by the end of the one on the left. "There's a plaque here."

Ken pulled a flashlight out of his pocket.

"Always come prepared," he said as he waggled it at Ran who smiled. "Here lies His Grace, John Kenichi Hidaka, Fourth Duke of Hidaka. 1716 to 1773."

"That's him! That's Duke Ken!" Aya whispered excitedly, abandoning her photography to join them at the foot of the coffin. "So, then this one must be the Earl's."

They turned to look at it and Ken flashed the beam of light over the foot. There was nothing there. He and Omi moved over for a closer examination.

"Something was here," Omi said. "There are bolt holes, so it must have been removed."

"Why would someone remove it?" Aya asked, clearly disappointed.

"To protect them," Ran said standing and joining Ken and Omi. "The hiding of the journals and all their personal effects, even the removal of this grave's marker, were all done to protect the Duke and his family."

"Surely no one would desecrate a grave," Omi said.

"I wouldn't hazard a guess about what religious zealots might do," Ran countered.

"Should we open it?" Aya asked quietly.

"No," Ken said, feeling slightly sick at the idea. He was starting to feel as if he knew them personally. "It might not be safe, and it's too disrespectful. Take your pictures and let's go."

Aya and Yohji finished what they wanted to do in silence and when they were done everyone quietly left the mausoleum and Ken relocked the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Ten: 1735**

She was in the dark, an unyielding cold all around her. She couldn't move and she couldn't see or hear. Her breath, frozen in a silent desperate scream for help, and he couldn't reach her.

Ken stood at the peak of the barn roof, his feet stuck fast in the thatch. Below him the yard stretched between him and Caroline, trapped under the earth of the little cemetery on the hill. Still he could hear her crying and pleading for his help.

The yard and small pond at the foot of the hill, peculiarly lit despite the dark, every detail in full color contrast to the black night, was beyond his reach. The ladder that should have been leaning against the side of the barn awaiting his use, was not there.

He was as trapped as she was.

 _ **"Caroline!"**_ Ken cried then gasped awake.

In the dark he could feel Ran's arms around him, comforting and reassuring.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Love," the Earl's deep voice said in his ear.

"She's under the ground," Ken said, not sure whether he was still dreaming or awake.

"Yes," Ran's quiet voice answered.

"She was screaming," Ken said. "I dreamed she was screaming for help."

He felt one of Ran's strong hands brush through his hair.

"I couldn't reach her. I was trapped on the barn roof," Ken continued.

"It was just a dream," Ran said. "Caroline sleeps safely in Heaven with God. Her spirit has flown from here."

Ken felt a soft kiss press against his forehead.

"I just wish I could save you the torment provided by your own mind," the Earl continued softly. "Regrettably, the most I can do is offer what meager comfort I have when you wake from your nightmares."

"Your comfort isn't 'meager'," Ken said, rolling to tuck himself against his lover. "I need it. I need you. I'm glad you're here."

Ran sighed.

"You know I'll have to go to Town to see to Ren's future," he said. "It...shouldn't be put off, but...I can't bear to leave you when you're suffering so."

Ken was silent a moment.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back," he said at last with gritty determination. "I'll be all right until then." But as he said it he snuggled in closer and as the Earl's arms tightened a thought struck him. Who had held and comforted Ran when Richard had died? He knew Yohji and Omi had been there, but he couldn't picture either of them holding Ran or stroking his hair, or offering soft kisses, things that Ken felt he couldn't do without despite his brave words.

He wrapped his arms around the Earl and squeezed.

"Hmmm," Ran hummed. "Don't worry, Love. There is time. I won't leave for a week, maybe more."

"That's not it," Ken said against Ran's chest. "I just wondered...you've been so wonderful, given me everything I needed, because you understand how I feel. You lost Richard, but...well...who comforted you?"

Ran drew in and released a deep breath.

"Omi and Yohji did what they could," he said. "Yohji understood, since he himself had lost Asuka. And the Grand Duke as well. Everyone was very kind."

"But who held you? Who stroked your hair and kissed you?" Ken asked dreading the answer that he knew was coming.

"There was no one," Ran said. "But when I met you and you said you loved me...when we made love and you made a place for me here, all of my lonely suffering suddenly seemed worthwhile. Like a trial I had to get through to get to where I needed to be. To become a man you could love."

All the tension building inside Ken at Ran's first response left him and was replaced with an intense passion for his stoic lover. In the dark he found Ran's lips and kissed him deeply, then spent quite a long time showing him how worthwhile his long struggle had been, and just how much Ken did love him.

The morning dawned cool and crisp, but with a clear sky which spoke of the hope of a pleasant day. Ken was up with the roosters but Ran, for once, stayed abed for another hour or so. His young lover had quite worn him out and he wanted to be clear headed for his mother's and sister's departure.

He was up and washed in time for a late breakfast. He found, upon entering the dining room, that Elinor and Aya were just sitting down themselves.

"Good morning," Ran said joining them.

"Good morning, Dear," Elinor said with a warm smile.

"Are you just getting up?" Aya asked in surprise.

"Aya," Elinor tutted.

"Yes. I am," Ran answered with a shake of his head. "Ken had a nightmare in the middle of the night, so I lost some sleep."

"Is he having many?" Elinor asked with obvious concern.

"A fair few, but that's to be expected," Ran replied.

Before either of the women could comment the dining room door opened and Ken entered, red cheeked and wind blown, and as far from despondent grief as anyone had yet seen him.

"Mornin', everyone," he said cheerily, before taking the empty chair beside Ran.

Directly behind him was Molly and Mrs. Hudson with the breakfast platters.

"Good morning, Ken," Elinor said with a smile. "You look bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Yeah, it's chilly out," Ken grinned. "But clear. You should have good travelin' weather."

"Excellent," Ran's mother replied looking pleased.

"You look as though you've been up for a while," Aya commented.

"Hunh?" Ken blinked. "Yeah, since dawn."

"Aya," Elinor cautioned.

"Did you sleep late?" Ken asked Ran with a soft smile.

The Earl cleared his throat loudly and picked up his tea cup.

"Yes, I did," he said taking a sip.

Ken smirked, as did Molly who received a stern look from her mother. The two finished setting out the covered dishes and departed, silently closing the door behind them.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Elinor asked as she uncovered the eggs and helped herself.

"After breakfast I'm gonna help Shoop, Old Bob, and Omi bring your coach out of the carriage house and into the courtyard so Mol an' Young Bob can load your luggage," Ken said taking a piece of toast. "I've got Sam getting' your horses ready."

"We don't have too much to load," Elinor said.

"Yeah, but I wanna have Old Bob go over your coach. Make sure it's safe for your journey," Ken said, then bit loudly into his toast.

"Thank you, Ken," Elinor said, offering him a gentle smile full of condolence.

Ken nodded.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Ran asked him.

"I already ate," the Duke answered. "This's a snack."

"Hn."

"What about you, Brother?" Aya asked. "What are your plans for the morning?"

"Me? Well..."

Ran's answer was interrupted by the clatter of horses and a coach arriving in the court yard. Everyone rose from the table to peer out the window just as Young Bob threw open the dining room door.

"Master Ken, a coach bearing the Kudou coat of arms has just arrived," he announced then dashed back out of the room.

"Kudou? Could it be Cousin Yohji?" Aya asked curiously.

"I wonder if his letter went astray," Ran muttered.

"We shall wait for you here, Ran," Elinor said as her son made to follow Ken from the room.

"Yes. We'll be back in a moment," the Earl stated, before closing the door and hurrying the short distance to the front hall, where he found the front door open and everyone already outside.

The Prince was just lighting from his coach, dressed all in black, his green eyes hidden behind the dark spectacles he'd taken to wearing since the fire at the inn. Although over a year had passed his eyes had remained overly sensitive to bright light.

"Cousin Ken," he said bowing low, "my deepest sympathies. Am I in time for the funeral?"

Ken returned the Prince's bow then stepped forward and wrapped his cousin in a welcoming embrace, which Yohji solemnly returned.

"It was yesterday," Ken said softly, "but thank you for coming."

The Duke drew back and Yohji studied him over the smoky lenses of his glasses.

"You are most welcome," he said. Then releasing Ken looked over at Ran, "Cousin."

"Yohji," the Earl nodded.

"Where's the chibbi?"

"I haven't seen him yet this morning," Ran admitted. "But my mother an Aya are waiting to greet you in the dinging room."

"Lady and Miss Fujimiya are still here? Most excellent. Lead on, Cousin Ran," the Prince commanded with a small smile. "We mustn't keep the Ladies waiting."

Ran blinked but said nothing when Ken caught up his hand and squeezed it as they passed back into the house. Yohji following close behind. A moment later they were entering the dining room where the Ladies and the Prince exchanged pleased but formal greetings before resuming their seats.

Yohji helped himself to a full breakfast while launching into the tale of his trip from Town. He regretted not leaving until he'd received Ran's letter, although he'd known of Lady Fujimiya's and Aya's departure he'd assumed they were simply headed back home to Ran's estate since the missive from Ran arrived after they'd left. He handed Ken several letters which contained condolences from the Grand Duke and Duchess, as well as Asuka and the Aunties, but he suggested Ken wait and read them later.

"So, how long are you staying?" he asked Lady Fujimya.

"No time at all," she answered. "We are packed and plan on leaving after luncheon today."

"Is Miss Asakawa still with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think it best if she remains with you," the Prince said.

"Our thought exactly," Elinor replied, sipping her tea after sharing a glance with Yohji who followed suit.

Ran, marking the exchange, frowned.

"Do you know something?" the Earl asked pointedly.

"Nothing definite," Yohji answered. "But I have been entertaining certain...suspicions."

"Such as?" Ran demanded causing Ken to pout.

"There has been movement in certain circles which I have employed people to keep an eye on," the Prince replied. "A certain individual that Ken and I met previously has come out of hiding."

Ken sat up straighter, his pout became a frown.

"Mr. Smith?!" he asked fiercely.

"Indeed," his cousin said with a nod.

"Let's get 'im," Ken said.

"Calm yourself, Cousin," the Prince commanded gently even as Ran reached over and laid a restraining hand on the Duke's arm. "When I say 'came out of hiding' I'm misleading you. It would be more accurate to say he has gone from one hiding place to another. However, he has revealed himself in the move and my 'dogs' are now on him."

Ken opened his mouth to say something, but Yohji forestalled him with a raised hand.

"I know what you would say, Cousin, but let me tell you something that I myself have recently come to realize: you and I both have things in our lives we need to protect, people too precious to risk. Leave the action to those best prepared to act," Yohji stated. "It is risky enough being the one directing things. We will have our quarry, do not doubt it."

Ken nodded grudgingly and Ran squeezed his arm before releasing it.

Just then the dining room door opened and Omi walked in.

"Oh, you are here," he commented upon seeing the Prince. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Excellent," Yohji beamed, all seriousness vanished from his countenance as if it'd never been there. "And how are you, Omi?"

"Busy, as usual," the young man answered, then turned to Ken. "We've stabled Yohji's horses. We'll have to move his coach before we can bring Lady Fujimiya's into the yard. Sam's getting the stock horses ready."

"Right," the Duke said throwing his napkin onto the table. He kissed the top of Ran's head then followed Omi out of the room calling a hasty 'excuse me' behind him.

"Well, I must admit I'm somewhat relieved," Yohji said with a chuckle. "I was expecting him to be nearly prostrate with grief. Obviously, you've exceeded yourself in caring for him."

"Yes, Ran, what did you do to him?" Aya asked with a giggle.

The Earl's glare passed from Yohji to Aya and Elinor cleared her throat.

"Enough, you two. Ran has had to put forth a mighty effort," she said. "I am pleased to see some results, but...well, it is very early yet."

"Yes," Ran agreed, dropping his angry glare.

"Indeed," Yohji added soberly, "it is. Which is why I have come. I must, I am afraid, urge you to Town, Cousin. There are matters there that must be dealt with, and the sooner the better."

Ran pouted at the Prince.

"I am surprised to hear you say so," he said. "Since you can't possibly know anything more than I wrote you about."

"And that's where you're wrong," Yohji stated with a smile. "Where Ken's thoughts turned with an unclaimed babe in the house, I can guess. But there are more players on the stage than you know about, and to Town you must go, and more quickly than I'm sure you'd want to."

"Ken...," Ran started.

"Will be fine, safe and sound here with Omi, and the baby to distract him," Yohji interrupted.

"What is it you know?" the Earl asked.

"What I _suspect_ ," Yohji said, glancing at Aya, "is better left unsaid."

"Fooey," Ran's sister said setting her napkin down on the table. "I was hoping you'd forgotten our presence."

" _That_ , my dear Cousin, is simply not possible," the Prince said with a placating smile. "Now, why don't you and your charming mother introduce me to the Duke's nephew."

The party adjourned upstairs to what was starting to be referred to as The Nursery. Mrs. Ackroyd, as cheery as ever, was delighted to meet the Prince who stunned everyone by scooping up Ren, and holding him easily.

"Well, look at you, my little man," the Prince cooed at the baby in his arms. "He's a fine size, and seems none the worse for his inauspicious beginnings."

"Aye, Sir, he's not suffered for it," Mrs. Ackroyd acknowledged. "A miracle, it is, Sir."

"Indeed," the Prince said and smiled. "Are you ready for parenthood, Cousin?"

"It is not something I'd ever thought I'd have to prepare for," Ran admitted, but he was smiling fondly at the baby. "He seems able to tolerate me, at least. Ken is the one who dotes on him."

"Ah, but you'll not be immune. They sneak into your heart and take up residence there," Yohji said. "I remember when Asuka was this size. Seize every moment. They don't last long."

"When we get home I'll see what I can find of your old baby things, Ran," Elinor said. "I'll send them along to you."

"No doubt they'll be welcome," the Earl said. "We've found some of Ken's but many items weren't fit for use. Mice had invaded the trunk."

"What will you do about this room?" Aya asked. "A little feminine for a boy."

"I thought we could paint it. Green to match the carpet."

"Would you like a green room, little soldier?" Yohji asked Ren.

The baby let out an unhappy squawk and the Prince chuckled.

"I think I remember what _that_ means," he said and deftly handed Ren over to Mrs. Ackroyd who set to changing him. "Domesticity suits you, Cousin. More than I thought it would."

The Earl glanced from the baby to Yohji and back again.

"Hn."

After seeing the coaches switched Ken left Old Bob to check over Lady Fujimiya's and he returned to the barn and the abandoned thatch job. Old Shoop was already up the ladder, which they needed to get at the outside of the roof, and working on tying in the new with the old. Ken figured if they worked steadily until lunch then they might just get it over half done.

"What did Yohji have to say?" Omi asked as they strolled down the lawn.

"Not much. He thinks Mr. Smith is involved, and that his people are onto 'im...at last," Ken answered. "I get the feeling he doesn't want me to do anything."

"I can see why," Omi said.

"What?" Ken demanded, stopping in his tracks.

"You have Ren to think of now," Omi said. "If anything were to happen to you, what would become of Caroline's son?"

Ken pouted but nodded.

"You realize Ran will have to go to Town, right?" Omi asked carefully. "If you want to adopt Ren and make him your heir then someone has to find out who his father is, and speak to the King about ending the entailment on your estate."

The Duke sighed.

"I know. We've been talking about that," Ken said toeing the ground.

"You could always go with him," Omi pointed out.

"I can't leave now," Ken shook his head. "Not with the barn roof half done and the planting about to start. And...I don't want to leave Ren. I need to know he's safe and well."

Omi nodded.

"I think we all suspected as much," he said with a smile. "Don't worry. Ran and Yohji will see everything right and settled."

Ken nodded, then continued down the lawn to the ladder.

Ran and Yohji stood atop the little hill, in the cemetery looking down on Caroline's grave. The flowers still looked fresh despite the chill and the Prince added a bouquet he'd brought.

"A sad end to a miraculous person," he said as he stood at the foot of her grave. "If not for Caroline's intervention we'd never have found Ken. Can you imagine it?"

"A scary thought," Ran said. He looked up into the bright sky where not a cloud was visible and breathed deeply. Then he glanced past the Prince toward the barn and marked the two figures working on the roof. Prudently he turned to his right to look at the lake further down the valley. "So, what is it you refused to mention while my sister was in the room?"

"Ah, well, I have certain...suspicions...about to whom it was that Caroline may have been married. If they prove true then someone of reasonably high rank has been very naughty, and just may need your assistance to put things to rights. It would no doubt make a tasty addition to Aya's memoirs, but a horrible scandal for the man and his family," Yohji confessed. "Much as I admire your sister I can't help but feel this is one thing she doesn't need to know."

Ran contemplated his cousin's words for a moment before replying.

"She is still keeping her journals?" Yohji asked when Ran failed to respond immediately.

"Aa. Yes," the Earl stated sourly. "I try not to dwell on it."

"Very wise."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you provide much fuel for her literary fire?" Ran asked. "She mentioned you've been writing to her."

Yohji lowered his dark glasses and stared pointedly at Ran for a moment, as though he were trying to assess whether he was simply curious or angry.

"I have been writing to your mother," Yohji stated carefully, "since you lost Richard."

Ran started and turned to him, but the Prince had replaced his glasses and was gazing into the distance again.

"However, I will admit that Aya amuses me greatly," he conceded. "And I have, of late, included a word or two for her. She is a highly intelligent and startlingly brave young woman."

"Brave or foolish?" Ran said grumpily.

"The two often go hand in hand," Yohji stated. "But my point is, Aya will find her own trouble if she isn't included in somebodyelse's. I've merely been keeping an eye on her since you seem to have your hands full here."

"Will I forever be labeled the neglectful brother?" Ran asked sourly.

"No more neglectful than any other brother in the world who has a young family to care for."

"Are you calling Ken my wife?" Ran asked not sure if he was amused, or offended on the Duke's behalf.

"Husband, then. Are you telling me he isn't?" Yohji challenged. "I've seen many a married couple with less devotion. And now you have a baby son to see to. A grown sister is easily dismissed from mind."

Ran frowned at him darkly.

"But judging from your expression, not so easily from your's," the Prince smirked. "Fine. I'll stop writing to her."

Ran sighed.

"No. If you do she'll wonder why, and then get mad at me when I tell her."

"Don't tell her."

"I won't lie to her, Yohji," Ran stated. "No, you may keep writing to her if it pleases you...as long as that is **all** you're doing."

The Prince held up his hands and bowed submissively.

The two resumed staring at the lake, glistening in the distance. Ran frowning and Yohji smiling somewhat contently. Ran noticed and his frown darkened.

"By the way, where is Ken?" the Prince asked. "Surely it doesn't take that long to exchange two coaches."

Ran grinned at him darkly and nodded over the Prince's shoulder.

"On the barn roof," he said.

Yohji's smile disappeared instantly.

 **"What?!"**

"He didn't have to yell at me in front of Elinor and Aya," Ken groused later that evening as they prepared for bed. "What's his problem, anyway? He knows I run this manor as a farm. Who does he think does the work?"

"Yohji will never understand your love of manual labor," Ran said, still amused by his cousin and lover's spat. "He keeps expecting you to hire people, as he would himself."

"That's a waste of money," Ken harrumphed.

"Which we have plenty of," Ran rejoined.

"Plus, I'm good at it," Ken said. "And anyway, it's none of his business. Just who does he think he is?!"

"He outranks you."

"No, he doesn't!"

"Very good," Ran smiled a compliment. "But he will one day, and he worries about you."

"Well, I wish he'd have confidence in my abilities instead," Ken pouted. "Like you do."

"Yes, I do," Ran agreed, catching the Duke up in his arms and kissing him. "You seemed a bit better today."

"Yeah. I felt better," Ken admitted, "since our talk last night."

"Hmm," Ran hummed, leaning in for another kiss. "It was good to see you smile. I think my mother was greatly relieved. She's been worried about you too."

Ken smiled at him, a soft sad smile.

"I'm sorry I worried her, but it is nice that she likes me enough to worry."

"She loves you," Ran corrected. "As do I."

"Mmm," Ken murmured against Ran's lips, "I love you too."

The Earl pressed closer and began nuzzling the Duke's neck.

"So, when are you going to tell me you're leaving for Town?" he asked and felt it when Ran startled before pulling back to look at him. "I was watching you today, you and Yohji...before he came storming down to the barn. He was telling you what he wouldn't say at breakfast, wasn't he?"

Ran sighed.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He believes he may know who Ren's father is," the Earl admitted. "He thinks your hopes may be answered."

"And?" Ken prompted.

"And he wants us to leave for Town tomorrow," Ran said releasing the Duke and sitting against the edge of their bed. "I don't have to add that it's somewhat sooner than I was intending."

"No, you don't," Ken said stepping into Ran's personal space and giving him a small smile. "But it's worth it if we can get what we want. And you won't be gone too long, right?"

"I hope not," Ran said. "But what will you do?"

"I'll hold on," Ken stated. "Like you did. You were so strong, and you didn't know what your future would hold. Well, I do know. Go to Town and do what you have to. Ren and I will be waiting for you when you're done."

Ran smiled at him.

"And in the mean time I'll finish repairing the barn roof," Ken shrugged.

"Since Yohji won't be here to stop you," Ran chuckled.

"That ass," Ken griped.

"Come here," Ran said huskily.

By luncheon the next day the Prince and the Earl were packed and ready to depart. Yohji's coach had been prepared and their luggage loaded on board. After a light meal the household gathered in the courtyard as they had the day before to wish Elinor, Aya, and Yuriko good travels.

Yohji took his leave and sat in the coach waiting for Ran.

"I'll write you once I've seen the King, "he said holding tight to Ken's hands. "It may take a day or two for any paperwork that needs to be written up."

Ken nodded and squeezed his hands.

"Just hurry back home to us," he said.

"I will."

Ignoring everyone who was watching them, the Earl leaned in and kissed the Duke lingeringly. Then he turned and climbed into the coach.

"Omi," he called out the open window.

"I know, Ran! Don't worry," his servant said with a grin. "Travel well."

The Earl waved, met Ken's eyes again, then they were off.

"Okay," Ken said after they'd all watched the coach drive past on the road. "Time to finish the barn roof."


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Eleven: 2007**

"Hello, Ken. Aya here. Just calling to say thank you once more for letting the photographers in to take the photos we need, and for convincing your grandfather that we're not crazy. Yohji thinks we might be able to get two books out of all this instead of one. The journals, of course, with a few color photos of the key portraits, and then maybe a big full color glossy paged book that's more about all their lives in general. He thinks we may even get a documentary out of it, or another TV series! That would be exciting, wouldn't it? Anyway, we're about ready to go to press. We have to if we're going to make it for a Christmas release. So, we can't really wait any longer, even though you haven't found anything else. You haven't, have you? It'd sure be nice if you have. Anyway, if you're still interested I've left a copy of the manuscript with Ran, along with copies of the photos I took, so you may want to stop by to see them. It's less than a two hour drive, you know. I'll be in Town, but Ran will be there. Okay! Got to go! Busy, busy, busy! Bye!"

Ken sat in the study with his second cup of coffee and stared at his cell phone. It had been two weeks since the weekend they'd been searching his attic, and the image of the tall red-headed Earl had barely left his thoughts. He'd been hoping for a call or a message from the man, but when none had come within the first few days he'd decided Ran wasn't interested in him and chalked it up to experience then tried to busy himself with the manor.

He'd made the decision that it was time to put down roots or at least give it a try temporarily, and he'd notified his grandfather that he would be staying there. Ken had been surprised at the Duke's enthusiasm at the idea, and even more surprised when his grandfather had suggested that they spend Christmas there together, if Ken was still in residence. That left Ken with a little less than two and a half months in which to get the house ready for the elderly gentleman. A task he wasn't at all certain he was up to. He'd never acted as a homeowner before, leaving the running of their various houses to the stewards his grandfather employed or to his grandfather himself. He was beginning to realize that this was one area of his education that had been lax.

The first thing he'd done was enlist Mrs. Garret's help in hiring a full time cook for during the week and a part time one for weekends, and several cleaning woman to go through the house from top to bottom. Something, he knew, would have to be done about the fifties decor, if only for the sake of his own sanity, but that would have to wait. A thorough house cleaning could take weeks, so he'd let them go to it and kept himself busy out of doors. He'd discovered that he rather enjoyed caring for the grounds and had begun touring them on foot and discussing plans with Mr. Garret about possible spring plantings.

Then he'd received Aya's voice-mail message. She was inviting him to visit her brother and at the same time informing him that she wouldn't be at home. Ken felt himself grin wolfishly as the excited interest he had in the Earl burst forth from the corner of his mind he'd tucked it into.

Outside the study window the morning was cold but sunny and held the promise of a beautiful fall day. Perfect weather for a drive.

He bounded into the hall and shouted for Mrs. Garret until she appeared at the head of the stairs on the second floor. Informing her that he would be gone most of the day took only a moment and then he was on his bike headed East toward the sea, silently thanking Omi for the maps to historic locations the law student had left him.

Not two hours later Ken found himself approaching an enormous stone structure set at the end of a long gravel drive. He stopped his bike at the end of it and simply took in the grandeur of the Fujimiya House. Two wings, equal in size to the main body of the house, extended both forward and back on each side, and a large entrance hall jutted out from between them to meet the gravel courtyard that circled before the house. Large many paned windows glittered in the late morning sun, and eight tall chimneys decorated the slate roof at the top of the house like a crown.

It was everything Ken had imagined a great house should be, and the facade wasn't injured at all by the number of trucks and cars parked before it. Many of them were loaded with building supplies and tools. As he watched he noticed people coming and going from the front door, and several of the large windows were open despite the cold.

Ken started his bike again and followed the drive to the house. By the time he reached it there was a young woman waving at him and he stopped beside her.

"Are you Ken?" she asked above the quiet roar of his bike's engine.

"Yeah."

"Hi. I'm Betsy. Aya told me you might be coming," she said and her friendly grin revealed dimples. "Go ahead and park in the garage," she continued, indicating a two story structure across the yard. "There should be room in there, and then you won't have to worry about your bike in all this mess."

"Thanks," he replied and followed her instructions. When he came out of the garage after squeezing his bike in beside a familiar looking bently, Betsy was still there waiting for him.

"How was the drive?" she asked amiably as she fell into step with him and began leading him into the house.

"Lovely. There's still a lot of color around. Are we near the sea? The air smells salty," he said taking a deep breath.

"About five miles. Won't you come in?" she asked as they crossed the threshold and passed through a large glass vestibule and into an enormous hall.

Once inside Ken could hear the sounds of carpentry and the chatter of voices. The sounds seemed to come from every direction, and they were passed by more than one harried looking worker in coveralls.

"Sorry about the mess and the noise," Betsy said. "The Earl is currently taking an important phone call, but I can get you something from the kitchen, or show you around if you'd like."

Ken allowed his eyes to travel from the drop-cloth covered floor up the massive staircase and across a wide balcony. He noticed the wall opposite was covered by portraits and his attention was caught.

"Ah, yes, the gallery. Come on up," Betsy said with a smile and he found himself following her. "The gallery runs across the front of the main body of the house and connects the east and west wings," she explained as they climbed the stairs. "The bedrooms and sitting rooms that open off its length were used by the family, while those in the wings were for guests. The house has a total of twenty-seven bedrooms, not including those on the third floor which were for servants."

As they left the stairs Betsy guided Ken away from the balcony to the left where he could look down the length of the gallery, and admire the view out the large windows. A view out the large windows. A view somewhat obscured by the number of work vehicles filling the courtyard.

"The gallery is 180 feet long and was used by the ladies of the house for exercise on days of inclement weather. It is decorated with the family portraits which date back to the time of the first Earl, Guine Fujimiya, who was granted the title by Queen Maxine Katherine Bissau in the eleventh century."

Betsy indicated one of the smaller of the many paintings with a flourish and Ken noted that it was a medieval rendering of a red-headed man with a rather sharply prominent nose.

"Sounds like you've been practicing," he said impressed.

"I can make it all the way to the seventeenth Earl without my notes," she grinned.

"What number is Ran?"

"Thirty-third."

Ken whistled and looked along the wall again.

"Yeah, they've been around for a while," she said. "The house dates from 1650. It is the third family residence to sit on this site, and the last too, I guess."

Ken nodded absently and began to stroll along the gallery studying the various portraits. He stopped when he got to one of a young man and girl seated together and stared at it.

"Is that...the previous Earl Ran?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, it is. The present Earl's namesake and his sister Aya. She married their cousin and became Grand Duchess Kudou. Her memoirs were first published two years before her death in 1801, and are due to be published again since the original journals were recently found," Betsy replied helpfully.

"Wow. They really do look a lot alike, don't they?" Ken commented, almost to himself. "Without his glasses, and with slightly longer hair he'd be a deadringer."

Betsy giggled.

"The present Lady Aya is fond of saying that all of the Fujimiyas look alike."

Ken continued to stare at the portrait, the young man in it looking off into the distance over his head. He had to wonder at how amazing it was that that young man, so similar in looks to the Ran _he_ knew, was in a loving relationship with his own namesake in the distant past.

"I wonder if he's off the phone," Ken muttered.

"I can check for you," Betsy offered, slightly startling him.

He'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go with you," he said and followed her as she led him back downstairs. They walked through a door at the back of the grand front hall and down the wide corridor beyond it. At the end Ken could see a door to the outside, but Betsy led him through a door to the left and along a passage to another door that was closed where she stopped. After examining a phone that was mounted on the wall she indicated that Ran was off the phone and Ken could knock, then she headed back the way they'd come.

Ken studied the door and clamped down on his rising excitement, reminding himself that he wasn't some inexperienced teenager with a crush.

He knocked.

A muffled "come in" came through the door and he was struck by how weary the deep voice sounded. Inhaling a steadying breath Ken opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door again behind him.

He found himself inside a small office. Bookshelves loaded to capacity with books lined the walls, and a large desk sat facing the door. The only other furniture in the room was two chairs facing the desk, and the one that Ran was seated in behind it. A window at his back looked out across a stone terrace to the stone wall of the other wing.

The desk itself defied the claims of 'neat-nick' that Aya had leveled at her brother on more than one occasion during their weekend visit. It was absolutely covered with file folders and papers of all sizes and colors. Various office supplies littered the top and some of the floor, pens, paper clips, and rubber bands among them.

Hovering above it all, his head in his hands, sat Ran. His pale fingers were reflexively squeezing fistfuls of the luminous red hair that Ken had been fantasizing about touching. It looked painful and Ken watched him for a few seconds feeling both amused and worried.

When he didn't say anything for nearly a full minute Ran looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ken couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the look on the Earl's face and Ran shook his head.

"Sorry. Come in, please. Have a seat," he said and indicated the two chairs facing his desk.

"Thanks," Ken said putting all the warmth he felt bubbling up inside him into his smile and voice. "Everything okay?"

Ran watched him take a seat then sighed and shrugged his slumped shoulders.

"The truth? Not even close," he said.

"Tell me, " Ken said settling in.

Ran blinked at him then sighed again.

"We are grossly over budget," he stated. "We were close anyway, but Aya's redecorating costs have put us dangerously in the red. I can't even begin to imagine where we'll get the money to finish the remodel, but she (and Yohji, that ass) have insisted that we do it."

"It?"

"Take the house back to eighteenth century decor."

"Ah," Ken said with a nod of understanding. "Well, I can see their point. When the journals are published that will definitely be a draw, won't it?"

Ran glared at him.

" **If** they are popular, **if** the popularity translates into people traveling, **if** the people can even afford to travel, and **if** we can afford to keep our costs low enough to attract them," he spat angrily. "That's too many ifs for me. And anyway as things stand now we'll be lucky if we can afford to paint the walls, never mind covering them in silk."

"How much do you need?" Ken asked ignoring Ran's anger and focusing on the problem.

The Earl blinked at him again and frowned.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

Ken smirked.

"Aya called me. She said she left a copy of the manuscript here along with some photos she took," he said. "She invited me to come and have a look."

"She told me you were meeting them in Town," Ran said, narrowing his eyes in a cutely suspicious way. Ken struggled not to giggle.

"Nope," he said still smirking. "She told me to come here. You can listen to her message if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," Ran grumbled, then studied him so intensely that Ken felt himself struggling to keep the smirk from becoming a full blown grin.

After a minute the Earl began digging through the stuff on his desk, and when that didn't yield anything he turned and dug through his burgeoning file trays that were stacked on one corner. Seconds later he yanked out a large cardboard box and a stack of 8x10 photos, and shot them across the desk top to Ken who deftly caught them.

He glanced down at the top photo and was surprised to see himself bent over, ass in the air, looking in an old trunk in his attic. You could practically read the label on the back pocket of his jeans. He felt his eyebrows rise and held up the photo to the Earl, who's frown deepened while at the same time he blushed crimson.

"It's a perspective shot," he stated firmly.

"Sure it is," Ken said allowing himself to grin as he set it and the other photos aside.

Carefully he pulled the lid off the box and examined the pile of papers inside. They filled the box to the top, page after page of single spaced type.

"How long is it?" he asked as he flipped through the first few pages.

"Uncut? Long. The original version was 710 pages. The new one is a full 1312 pages long," Ran answered.

"That long?"

"She had a long and interesting life."

"That's over six hundred pages difference in length from the original!" Ken exclaimed.

Ran nodded.

"Hunh," Ken huffed. He settled back in the chair and flipped back to the first page.

"What are you doing?" Ran asked.

"I'm reading," Ken answered looking up from the manuscript.

"You're going to read it here?!" Ran demanded.

"Sure. Why not?" Ken asked.

"Well, I **am** a little busy," Ran said gesturing at the desk top.

"I could help," Ken offered.

"How?"

"How much do you need?" Ken repeated leaning forward slightly.

"I'm not taking your money," Ran stated.

"I'm not offering a loan," Ken said. "It would be an investment in your risky enterprise. I'd expect a return, in time, but you wouldn't have to worry about me interfering. Can you afford to turn down an interested party with available capitol?"

"You would risk your grandfather's money?" Ran asked.

"No. I'd invest my own," Ken answered. "He may be the entrepreneur, but I've been known to dabble. So, what do you say? How much do you need to make all the changes and finish the job the right way?"

Ran's frown deepened further and he stared at Ken for a full minute without speaking. Ken kept his gaze steady. What he'd said was true, he had invested his own money from time to time, and successfully too. Ran didn't have to know that in this instance he was being driven more by a desire to relieve some of the Earl's stress than a hope for monetary gain.

Reluctantly Ran wrote something on a scrap of paper and shoved it through the mess on the desk to Ken, who picked it up and studied it.

"Fine," he said.

"I don't know," Ran said at last, still looking troubled. "I want to discuss it with my attorney."

"Good idea."

"We'd have to draw up a legal agreement," the Earl continued. "No handshake deals."

"Sounds good to me," Ken said. "But you're still frowning."

"I still don't like it."

"Is it your pride?" Ken asked softly.

"Not at all. I'm afraid you'll lose your shirt," Ran said with a scowl.

"I have more than one shirt," Ken said. "You could lose more than that."

"I know," Ran replied dropping his eyes to study the desk top.

Ken smiled.

"Fine. So, you'll speak to your attorney and I'll write you a check," he said replacing the lid of the box containing the manuscript and setting it back down on the desk beside the photos. As he did so he glanced down briefly at the top picture of his ass and then back up at Ran. "Now what?" he asked, but his eyes were drawn immediately back down to the photo and he stared at it.

Across from him he heard Ran's chair squeak as he settled back with a sigh.

"I'm not sure," he said wearily. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Ken didn't hear the question. He was studying the photo with an intensity he rarely displayed. Something about it wasn't right, but what?

"Ken?" Ran said louder.

"Hunh? What? I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked tearing his eyes away from the photo.

"Lunch?" Ran repeated slowly.

"Sure," Ken said, but he leaned forward to look more closely at the picture.

"That really is a perspective shot," Ran huffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ken said with a smile. "And that's why it's on top." He picked up the photo and handed it to the Earl. "Look past my ass, if you can, and at the wall behind me."

"Yes?" Ran prompted after studying the photo for a moment.

"Does it look sorta funny to you?"

Ran looked closer, pouted cutely, pulled his glasses down his nose and stuck the picture right up to his face.

"It's..."

"It's nearer to me than the one on the other side of the chimney," Ken said.

"It certainly looks that way," Ran agreed. "But not by more than a few inches. It could be a trick of the light, but..."

Their eyes met over the top of the desk.

"Hiding place," they both said together.

"Where's your attorney's office?" Ken asked.

"She's located in the village," Ran answered.

"Let's see if we can meet her for lunch and get this deal worked out," Ken said rising from his seat.

"There's no rush," Ran objected. "You can go home, check the wall and stop worrying about us."

"Not a chance," Ken said with a smile. "I want you to come with me."

"What? Why?" Ran asked looking surprised.

"Because it'll be fun, and I want you to have some fun," Ken stated grinning. "And I can't help feeling that we both should be there when their things are found. We're named for them, right?"

"I should call Aya," Ran said rising and reaching for the phone on his desk.

"No, wait. Wait until we find something. That way she won't be disappointed if it's only dust bunnies," Ken said stopping his hand, and then clasping it. "Let this be our adventure."

* * *

Ran called his attorney and arranged lunch, luckily she wasn't busy. He couldn't believe how smoothly the whole thing went anymore than he could believe that it was Ken who'd showed up out of the blue to rescue him. That's how it felt to him anyway. The very person he'd been trying not to think about for the last two weeks, and failing miserably, showed up and saved him. He also had a hard time believing how easily Ken wrote over a check for such a large sum of money. The man hadn't been lying when he'd said he'd made such investments before, and he had ready capitol. By the time Ran had second and third thoughts he was hanging onto Ken, seated on the back of his motorcycle, enjoying the scenery and fresh air of a fall afternoon.

And if he was honest with himself he'd have to admit that he also enjoying holding onto Ken.

By late afternoon, early evening, the sun was beginning to set and they were back at the manor, dressed in old clothing they'd found hanging in a closet, with rags tied over their noses and mouths to protect them from the plaster dust they created as they tore sections out of the attic wall. They tried not to make too big a mess, although that was nearly impossible, and they tried to take care lest they damage the things they were searching for.

"You seem very handy with that pry bar," Ran commented after most of the plaster was off the wall. He was sweeping it into a semi-neat pile while Ken began working on removing the wooden lathes that were behind it.

Ken pulled off his face mask and sneezed.

"I've done a bit of demo in my time," Ken said. "Although, it is hard to remember to be careful. The fun part of demo is just tearing stuff apart."

Ran straightened and pulled his own face mask down before setting aside his broom.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"Nothing yet."

Ran watched as Ken knocked on the lathes and then pried another piece off.

"Hey, there is something under here," he said after examining the hole.

"What is it?" Ran asked joining him.

"Looks like some kinda cloth," Ken said then moved aside so Ran could see.

He bent and looked at the scrap that was visible, then touched it with his finger tips.

"I think it's muslin," he said. "Heavy muslin."

"Stand back," Ken commanded and Ran obeyed.

A few minutes later Ken had removed enough lathes from an area beside the object that the two of them could reach in and pull it out. They carefully removed what could easily be a large painting without a frame, wrapped in several layers of muslin.

"Heh," Ken laughed, sounding a little nervous. "Buried treasure. I didn't think we'd actually find anything."

"Me neither," Ran agreed. "Thank God Aya took all those photos."

"And that you admire my ass," Ken added with a cheeky grin.

"Shall we see if there's anything else?" Ran replied as he tried to hide his smile.

They set their treasure aside and Ken leaned into the crack in the wall with a flash light. As he watched Ran realized that it wasn't very deep, perhaps no more than three or four inches, as he'd guessed from the photo. It was no wonder they hadn't noticed it when they'd been searching. He glanced to his left at the nearest dormer and then along the front wall. By now it was dark and they were working by the light of the bare light bulbs strung from the roof. They lit the center of the space but left the sides and corners of the attic in deep shadows, and they were working their way towards a corner now.

"There is something else in here," Ken said as he moved along the wall and began tapping. "It must be another painting. The space isn't big enough for anything else."

"Then what about the trunks?" Ran asked.

"Well, if you create one hidden cache what's to stop you from making another?" Ken replied.

He'd apparently found the spot he wanted and began to pry off more boards. The noise prevented Ran from responding but he'd had the same idea. He retrieved the flashlight from the covered piece of furniture Ken had left it on, and took up one of the longer pieces of wood lathe. While Ken worked Ran began examining and measuring the sides of the dormers.

They had already examined them back when they'd originally searched the attic, but they'd been looking for secret panels or doors then. What he found tightened his stomach in anticipation. The dormer nearest them had one side shorter than the other, and it was the side that butted into the wall Ken was currently ripping apart.

"Okay. Wanna come help me?" Ken asked from behind him. "What are you doing? Did you find something?"

"Maybe," Ran said and he knew he sounded excited.

Ken grinned.

"Let's finish over here first," he said and Ran agreed.

In total they found three large paintings hidden behind the side wall of the attic, and two trunks hidden between the first dormer and the corner. Leaving the mess for future clean-up they quickly but carefully carried their findings down to the first floor drawing room. The portraits that Aya and Yohji had found had been put away again, along with the easels they'd sat on. So the two men moved a sofa and repositioned a chair so they could lean the large paintings against them. The trunks they left just inside the door.

Then they went to their rooms to clean up. The muslin covering the paintings certainly wasn't pristine, but the two of them were head to toe plaster dust, and had left a trail of it leading from the attic. Ken said he was sure to hear about it from Mrs. Garrett in the morning.

After taking a quick shower and putting his own clothes back on, Ran dug his cell phone out of his jeans and turned it back on. He'd shut it off for the ride and forgotten about it. He jumped when it instantly started ringing.

"Ran," he said answering it.

"Where are you?!" his sister's voice wailed through the earpiece. "I've been trying to reach you all afternoon! No one at home even knows where you are. Are you still in the village at Hanea's office?"

"Aya, calm down. I'm fine. I'm with Ken," Ran said surprised at the note of panic in her voice. "Is anything wrong?"

"Apart from you disappearing? No," she replied sounding both relieved and annoyed. "Did you just say you're with Ken?"

"Yeah."

"So, he did come," she cried with a definite note of pleasure.

"Yes, and...we're back at the manor," he said. "We've found something."

"You...you found something? At the manor?" she didn't sound like she believed him.

"Three paintings and two trunks," Ran said with a smile. "You'd better get back here with those keys."

There was a moment of stunned silence from the other end of the phone followed by an excited scream.

"We're on our way!" Aya cried and the connection went dead.

Ran chuckled and put his phone away. It felt good to deliver good news, and to tease his sister a bit. It had been a very long time since he'd felt like being playful. Suddenly he found he missed that part of himself.

A knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. He opened it to find Ken standing in the hall looking freshly scrubbed with the ends of his hair still damp. It was a very appealing sight and Ran couldn't help but smile.

He held up his phone.

"Aya just called. She's on her way," he said and Ken chuckled.

"I hope she doesn't get stopped for speeding."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time if she does," Ran said feeling warm and relaxed and happy.

He joined Ken in the hall and together they strolled back down to the drawing room where they surveyed their success. They ignored the loud rumble from Ken's stomach and began unwrapping the first of the paintings.

"We'll eat after," Ken said as they set to work, each armed with a pair of scissors.

It didn't take long before they were standing back and staring at their own likenesses looking benignly back at them. The similarities were startling.

"Wow," Ken said, almost more a breath than a word.

"Hn," Ran agreed.

They lapsed back into silence and stared some more. A younger version of Ken sat, turned slightly to his left but facing the artist, a garden trowel held loosely in his right hand. He was dressed in a simple brown coat with dark breeches and a white shirt with a loosened cravat at his throat. Ran's namesake stood on the Duke's left, dressed much more elegantly in a forest green coat and gold waistcoat. The cravat at his throat was lacy and impeccably knotted. He was turned to his right, his right hand resting on the Duke's left shoulder. In his left he held a book and a pair of spectacles. He too was facing the artist, making it appear that they were glancing straight out of the painting at their namesakes.

"Uh, are you finding this just a little creepy?" Ken asked.

"More than a little," Ran replied fighting a shiver. "I'm not sure why I'm so surprised. I've always known I resembled him."

"I feel like I just walked over my own grave," Ken said and shook his whole body. "Well, should we open the other two?"

"Hn," Ran nodded.

They made short work of the muslin and had both paintings free in a matter of minutes.

The second one was of the two gentlemen again, but in much more formal attire. They were once again were facing each other and looking toward the artist. This time they held each other's hands and looked as though they were standing at the head of the drive, at the top of the hill. The manor was painted in behind them, and the orchard in the distance was in full bloom. Even in their formal dress and static pose it was obvious that they were both very pleased about something. Almost as if they were sharing a joke.

In the last one the two of them looked older. They were both seated with a boy of six or seven standing between them holding each by the hand. It was obviously Ren. He looked very similar to the portrait of him in his soldier uniform. The three of them looked content and happy, and Ran found the third painting eased his nerves.

Ken suddenly leaned in and looked closely at his counterpart's left hand.

"Is that a ring?" he asked.

"What?" Ran asked, startled. He also leaned in. A gold band could be clearly seen on the Duke's left ring finger. Ran turned to meet Ken's wide eyes. "Married?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Twelve: 1735**

By the time they got to Town it'd begun raining again. They arrived just in time for tea and were met in the hall by both the Grand Duke and Grand Duchess, as well as Asuka and the Aunties.

"Oh, Ran, here you are, my boy," the Grand Duke cried pulling the Earl into a hug. "And how is Ken faring?"

"Better than he was," Ran said. "Thank you for your letters of condolence. They meant a lot to us both. He especially wanted me to convey his gratitude."

"No need, no need, my boy. We only wish we could have done more."

"Indeed. We were both very fond of Miss Sneller," Collette seconded, taking Ran's hands and kissing both cheeks. "And the babe?"

"Hale and hardy, Mama," Yohji answered for Ran. "And cute as the devil. He'll keep the two of them busy."

"Well, that's a relief, I must say," the Grand Duchess said. "Come in, my Dears. Tea is ready."

"Pa-pa, we want to know, was Cousin Ken crying?" Asuka asked, taking her father's hand and tugging on it.

"Not when I saw him," Yohji replied softly. "But he certainly wasn't as chipper as usual."

"Nor should he be," the Grand Duchess remarked as they passed from the front hall.

"Did he cry?" Nanami asked Ran.

"Yes," he answered soberly with a nod. "As did we all. It was very upsetting."

That seemed to settle things and there were no more questions about Caroline's death or Ken's reaction to it during their tea.

"And you're here to see the King, of course," Collette said as she poured out second cups for the men and sent the little Ladies from the room with a look. They'd obviously been warned about their behavior.

"I'd no idea our plans were so transparent," Ran said with a shake of his head.

Ken would want to raise Caroline's son regardless of any other circumstances," Collette responded. "That much anyone could guess."

"Aa," the Earl nodded. "I only hope it's that easy."

He could feel Yohji's eyes on him and drank from his tea to avoid meeting the Prince's gaze. Despite his promise to Ken not to keep secrets he hadn't told anyone about his talk with the King two winters ago, but he was certain his Cousin could tell he was hiding something. Since the King himself hadn't seen fit to say anything thus far, then he felt trapped in his silence. Ran had managed to stay clear of individual meetings with his Majesty, King John, since then and was dreading this one.

"Well, I'm expected back at the Palace after tea," the Grand Duke said. "I will inform his Majesty that you have arrived and seek a private audience with him. I've little doubt that he'll welcome the distraction."

"Ah, are things not going well between the Crown Prince and that visiting Princess?" Ran asked, himself relieved to have a ready diversion.

"Things are not progressing as rapidly as he expected and the King is getting rather livid," Grand Duke Sakajo said, clearly warming to the topic.

"I wonder that the King had any expectations at all," Collette commented. "The Crown Prince has never been known for his devotion to duty."

"Too true," Sakajo nodded.

"Did Elinor and Aya reach you in good time?" Collette asked suddenly.

"Yes, they arrived in time for the funeral," Ran replied.

"They were there still the morning that I arrived," Yohji added. "We saw them off safely home, and Miss Asakawa with them."

"Excellent news," Collette said with a smile that had Ran's brow furrowing.

He glanced at Yohji, but the Prince had begun another conversation which had Collette giggling, and gave Ran the distinct impression that his cousin was avoiding meeting his eyes as Ran had been avoiding meeting his.

The morning of the day that he guessed Ran would arrive in Town started out cloudy. By midmorning the sky was a solid gray sheet and by lunch it had opened up and let loose a torrent of rain.

Thankfully, Ken and Old Shoop had finished the roof the day Ran had left, so the hay loft would be dry at least, but with that concern off his mind Ken found himself dwelling on what would befall Ran in Town, on Mr. Smith, and what Caroline had been forced to suffer. He worked hard at refocusing his attention on things he could control, but the gloomy weather wasn't helping.

Ariadne provided a brief distraction when she suggested that Ren was healthy enough to be exposed to the routines of the household, and that in her opinion it would be stimulation for his mind. Ken didn't see how, since the baby still spent most of his time asleep. He suspected it was Ariadne herself that was bored being alone in the nursery most of the time. He trusted her, however, so a half hour was spent resettling the two of them in the kitchen, which was warmer. There they could keep Rosie company as well as Mrs. Hudson and Molly when they weren't busy elsewhere. In fact, since almost everyone came and went through the kitchen, including Ken himself, then he found they all saw the baby much more than if they had to make a special trip upstairs.

The rest of the morning Ken spent in the summer kitchen with Omi doing a seed inventory. They had, as was their custom, saved seeds from their gardens to use in the spring plantings. Dried, labeled, and stored in clay jars over the winter, it was time to see what they had. As Ken had suspected, they had an over abundance of squash and pumpkin seeds, and almost none for leafy greens. Just what to do about it was what he and Omi were discussing as they entered the front hall from the kitchen.

"We should spread the word at the Market on Saturday," Ken suggested. "In past years we've been able to trade. Someone's gotta have lettuce seeds."

"Perhaps we could also try advertising," Omi said, closing the kitchen door behind him. "Mrs. Price has been printing that little local paper. I'm sure she'd welcome some advertising dollars."

"Good idea," Ken agreed, then paused as Young Bob came back in through the front door and closed it behind him. His face looked troubled.

"Beging your pardon, Master Ken, but...," he started but seemed unable to think of what to say. "That is...I..."

"Is someone here?" Ken asked, approaching the door.

"Who is it?" Omi asked.

"It is...well...," but before Young Bob could finish Ken had opened the door and felt his vision narrow so that all he could see was the tall man standing on the door step.

"Your Grace," the gentleman said tightly, offering a stiff bow.

"Sir Sneller," Omi said, unable to believe his eyes. He was so shocked he found himself staring dumbly up into the man's haggard face.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"I have come to inquire about my youngest daughter," his step-father answered. "Please tell me, is she here?"

"Is Caroline here?" Ken repeated.

"Yes. I will not beg. A father has certain rights. If you know where she is please, just tell me and I'll trouble you no further."

Ken stared at his step-father and felt himself fill with rage. With a terrible, angry roar he threw himself on the giant man. Perhaps it was his added height, or the strength from years of hard labor, or the fact that his step-father was too startled to defend himself. Whatever the reason, the two of them tumbled out into the rain and landed on the muddy gravel of the courtyard where Ken straddled Sir Sneller's chest and grabbed him by the collar.

"How could you not know where she was?! What was happening to her! She should've been in your care! **Safe in your care!** " he bellowed into Sir's shocked, pale face.

"Ken!" he heard Omi cry and felt his friend's hands on him but shook him off.

"A father has rights?!" Ken continued. "What have you ever **done** to deserve your's?!"

"Please," Sir Sneller cried. "Is she here?"

Ken scowled down at him for a second, his rage burning in his veins.

"Yes, she's here," he spat at last. "She's buried on the hill beside my mother."

Sir's pale and haggard face lost what little color it had.

"No," he breathed out into the rain falling on his face. "No, not dead."

"Yes. She's dead," Ken said coldly. "Dead just over a week and buried."

"Master Ken!" Mrs. Hudson's voice came from the open doorway. It was full of command and he felt himself responding to it without thought.

He sat up and allowed Omi to pull him off his prone step-father and to his feet. Young Bob stepped forward to assist the unresisting man up out of the mud.

"Come into the house at once," his house keeper demanded. "Both of you."

"Help Sam see to the horses and the driver, then get dry," he heard Omi direct Young Bob as Ran's servant turned him and pushed him back toward the house.

Vaguely Ken remembered noticing a coach in the yard, but he couldn't find the will to care.

"The drawing room," he muttered to Mrs. Hudson as he passed back into the hall.

"Yes, Master Ken. I'll see to him. You get yourself upstairs and dried off," his house keeper said, her face pinched. Ken nodded and headed for the stairs as Mrs. Hudson turned to Omi. "Ask Molly to come to the front drawing room, please, Omi, on your way through the kitchen."

"Ma'am," Omi said.

Ken lost track of things for the next several moments as the events of the last quarter hour replayed themselves in his mind in an endless loop. When a firm knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts he found he was in his room, half undressed, just as Ran had been almost two weeks ago when Ken had joined him. Before he'd known that Caroline had been the passenger in the coach toppled over at the head of the driveway. It felt like an age had passed since then.

"Master Ken," Mrs. Hudson said entering his room, firmly closing the door behind her. "Here, finish undressing and towel off."

She handed him a towel and began collecting his wet things which he'd discarded on the floor. Absently he stripped off his shirt and britches and began rubbing himself dry. Mrs. Hudson set dry clothes on the bed before him.

"You haven't left him alone," he said.

"No. Molly is with him," Mrs. Hudson answered. "And Old Bob is building up the fire. We have no spare clothes that will fit him."

"He can't stay here," Ken stated.

"No," Mrs. Hudson agreed. "But he deserves to hear the truth. Give him a brandy, tell him what he needs to know, then send him on his way."

"Should I mention Ren?" Ken asked, frowning fiercely.

"I don't see how you can avoid it," his house keeper said.

Ken sighed and began dressing. When he arrived back downstairs he found Sir Sneller seated before a roaring fire in the front drawing room. His clothes were spread out on a wooden rack and he was wrapped in several quilts, his feet in a pan of steaming water. Molly stood in the corner looking nervous.

Ken turned when their eyes met and went to the side bar. Following Mrs. Hudson's suggestion he poured out two glasses of brandy, then took one to his guest and held it out to him.

"Brandy," he said.

"Thank you," Sir Sneller muttered, taking the glass and sipping the contents.

Ken watched for a second before dropping into another chair and sipping his own drink, but after a moment he set it aside.

"Caroline arrived here by coach twelve days ago. The driver was going too fast for the turn at the top of the drive and upset the coach. She was thrown against the inside pretty hard, but according to Doctor Brenn she was in a bad way before that. Ran carried her into the house. She wasn't conscious when he found her, but came back to herself briefly. Enough to recognize me and speak to me before...passing. She lived not quite an hour. The Doctor arrived just after she died. He cut her son from her dead body."

Ken halted in his speech. He felt a hand gripping his shoulder and recognized the hand passing him his brandy as Omi's. He took a healthy swallow then met his step-father's eyes again. For the first time he noticed how worn and drawn his face was. How the dark circles under his eyes spoke of sleepless nights, and how his once jet black hair was streaked with gray. Sir Sneller looked ten years older than he had the last time Ken had seen him. Ten hard years.

"Her son?" the man murmured brokenly, his hand looked claw-like holding the brandy glass.

"She was married," Ken replied. "Ran's gone to Town to try and trace her husband."

His step-father nodded once, stiffly, then took another drink from his glass.

"I hadn't seen her...not since September," he began haltingly, as though it pained him to say the words. "She was...back with us briefly...in between visits to friends with her sisters. They...came home to see me before...before heading into Town for the Season. Justine...she's engaged to Countess Vaserfiver's nephew. He stands to inherit a very fine estate not far from...from us," Sir Sneller shook his head and sipped his brandy before continuing. "Justine wrote...in October...said Caroline had disappeared with her maid," again he shook his head, as though he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "I got a letter from Caroline herself not a day later. She said she was safe. That she was happy. That she would tell me everything in time...but as the months passed and there was no sign of her I began to doubt her words, the easy assurances in her letters."

"They sound like the ones I received," Ken muttered darkly.

"I hired men...people of good repute...since I may not go to Town myself...but no one...not even Countess Vaserfiver herself could trace her," Sir Sneller said with a scowl. "You were my last hope," he added bitterly.

Ken glared at him.

"Weeks on the road, hoping against hope that she would be here. Afraid to write lest I send her fleeing out into the world," Sir Sneller spat into the brandy glass. "Only to arrive too late. Too late."

"You didn't receive Earl Fujimiya's letter then?" Ken asked carefully.

Sir Sneller met his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"He wrote you after her death. He wrote everyone," Ken said. "It's probably waiting for you at home."

"And why did her devoted brother not write himself to inform me?" Sir Sneller asked in a tone reminiscent of how he used to address Ken.

The Duke sat rod straight in his chair.

"I was grieving for her," Ken stated, feeling his rage return. He attempted to reign it in as he glared death at the man who used to beat him. "She came here seeking help and protection, from whom or what we haven't been able to discover, but I do have to wonder, Sir, why she didn't go to **you**."

Sneller sagged back into his chair again, deflating like a bladder with no air.

"Whatever aid I couldn't offer her in life I will assuredly offer her in death," Ken continued. "Her son will remain here with me. Those that pursued her will be found and dealt with. As for you, let me say that I hope you prove a better father to the two daughters remaining to you."

Ken rose abruptly and strode to the door but turned back before exiting.

"You will leave here, once your clothes are dry. You may come back and visit her grave when the weather clears but I don't want to see you. Is that understood?"

"Clearly," his step-father answered looking old and miserable.

"Good. Omi will see to your needs until you depart. Omi?"

At his friend's nod Ken turned once more and left the room. He did not slam the door behind him. In the hall he stopped and stood still, taking stock of himself. He was shaking a bit, not from fear or nerves he realized, but from holding himself in check to keep from killing the man.

The door opened and closed behind him and suddenly Molly was in his arms. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"How'd I do?" he asked softly in her ear.

"You were marvelous," she said squeezing him before stepping back. "Master Ran himself couldn't have done better."

"Really?" Ken asked with the hint of a smile.

"You acted like a Duke in there, Master Ken, and no mistake," she swore. "Master Ran will be so proud when he hears of it."

"Thanks," Ken said then sighed. "Let's go down to luncheon. We'll have your Ma send food up to Omi and...him."

Molly nodded and together they headed for the kitchen.

Ran tried valiantly to quash the nervous butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach. He'd never been even the slightest bit apprehensive about seeing the King alone or in company in the past, but that was before his Majesty had revealed to him his secret hopes for Ken. Hopes that were surely made stronger by the Crown Prince's refusal to do his duty yet again. Crawford's continuing dalliance with bad behavior had the Earl cursing their future Monarch. Unless the King had his way by his son his royal eyes would turn to Ken, who was, rather startlingly, second in line to the throne since the deaths of His Majesty's two elderly uncles.

Thoughts of his lover made his heart twist, and he wondered how Ken was faring. The return of cold, rainy weather surely meant he was forced to seek occupation indoors, something Ken had never been too good at. At least they'd had time to finish the barn roof, one less thing to worry about.

With that thought the Earl found himself at the door to the King's chamber and was bowed inside by a royal footman. Belatedly he wondered where Yohji had gone off to. Ran had been counting on his support.

"Ah, my Lord Fujimiya, come in," King John called from behind his desk.

"Sire," Ran said, crossing the threshold and pausing only to bow before moving through the room.

"And what brings you back to Town so soon after leaving it?" the King asked looking up expectantly.

"A matter of some delicacy, your Majesty," Ran answered. "Concerning your nephew, Duke Hidaka."

"Ah. I see," the King glanced at the three footmen stationed along the wall and the page waiting beside his desk and motioned with one hand, "Get out."

The four bowed and left immediately.

"Please, have a seat, my Lord," the King said and Ran complied. "Now, what is this about? I notice you are dressed for mourning yet again."

"Indeed, Sire. We are mourning the sudden passing of the Duke's sister, Miss Caroline Sneller," Ran said.

"One of his step-sisters?"

"The youngest."

"Ah, yes, he was close to her. She was the one that went missing, correct?" King John asked. "So she is dead. And so young. Quite a pity. Is he much in grief over her loss, my nephew?"

"Yes, indeed, your Majesty," Ran said soberly. "But I am mainly here on account of her son."

"Her son?"

"Yes, Sire. She arrived at the Duke's manor heavily pregnant, and gave birth to a son."

"Ah. I begin to see, my Lord," the King said with a rather alarming twinkle in his eye. "And Duke Hidaka, due to the natural affection he bore toward a much loved sister requests permission to adopt her issue and make him his heir. Is that it?"

"Indeed," Ran said, holding his breath, but his countenance darkened when the King chuckled.

"I see. Well, there should be no problems there. I'll see to the official papers," he said dismissively. "So he didn't secretly wed her then?"

"Who?"

"The Duke."

"Secretly wed? To Caroline?" Ran asked dumbly.

"Certainly. It wouldn't be the first time a step-sister and brother shared a more intimate affection than that of siblings," King John stated, then laid a finger on the side of his nose. "Then you are sent to secure the future of their issue. Well, I am happy to oblige. However, it is perhaps better that she has passed. Since she had no rank to speak of it would've been a most inappropriate match, and one I simply couldn't sanction. Now he may have his heir and still be free."

Ran bit his tongue to keep from interrupting.

"You know that I am at present entertaining the Princess Ernestina, eldest daughter to King Leopold of Havartia," King John stated suddenly.

"Indeed, Sire," Ran said.

"The Crown Prince has seen fit to drag his feet. Let's try the Duke, shall we? I will have him back here, my Lord," King John said. "At once."

"Your Majesty," Ran began after drawing in a deep breath. "I feel I must protest on the Duke's behalf. Although he was close to Caroline, their relationship was not, as you have suggested, intimate. And although the Lady was most assuredly married, it wasn't to the Du-"

"My Lord Fujimiya," King John interrupted him coldly, "I know where it is your heart lies."

Ran felt every muscle in his body go stiff as he sat and faced the King.

"In your deep, abiding affection for the Duke, my nephew, and due perhaps to your own unfortunate and _flawed_ attitudes toward station, you have allowed more freedom than is healthy in his education. It is time, my Lord, for _you_ to loosen your apron strings and for him to be appointed a more _appropriate_ teacher," the King commanded. "You may consider yourself relieved, Sir, of this particular duty. With highest regards and gratitude. Your services are no longer needed. Return to your own estate and take up the mantel with which nature has been good enough to grace you."

Ran sat quivering in his seat, every worst fear realized in the breadth of a moment. How was he to tell Ken? What would become of them? Should they flee or...

His thoughts slammed to a halt when the office door flew open and banged loudly against the wall. Ran noted absently that the King jumped before he turned in his seat to find the Crown Prince standing in the doorway.

"Father, excuse me, but I must beg an audience with my Lord Fujimiya at once," he cried crossing the room in three long strides.

"Like Hell! How dare you interrupt us, Sir! Begone with you. At once!" King John cried angrily.

"Surely you can spare the Earl for a moment, Father," Crawford snapped. "I promise, I will be brief."

"No, I can not spare him! And I won't!" the King fumed, standing and leaning on his desk. "Get _out_ of my _private_ office and get back to the task at hand! Don't tell me you've abandoned the Princess Ernestina for the Earl Fujimiya!"

"No, Father, indeed not. But I need to hear _word_ of **my wife**!"

The room beyond went deathly still, and Ran felt his already stunned system go cold with shock.

"Wife?" the King murmured.

"Clear the room!" Ran heard Yohji command from behind him and turned again in time to see his cousin close the door on a room full of startled and muttering sycophants. Then the Prince met his eyes and nodded toward Crawford.

Slowly Ran shifted back to face the King and his son, and rose to his feet. Reaching into his coat pocket he drew out the broach they'd found in Caroline's things and held it out toward the Crown Prince.

"Ah, her broach. So you do know where she is? My Caroline?" Crawford asked, taking the broach in obvious relief.

Ran steeled himself, regretting what he was about to say since the Crown Prince was clearly in love and desperate for news.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," he said.

"What? What are you saying, Man?" Crawford demanded, his smile fading.

"Your wife, Sir, she is...she is dead, Your Highness," Ran stated softly.

"Dead? My Caroline is dead?"

Ran nodded.

After a horrible pause Crawford exhaled a sob and fell into a chair clutching the broach to his chest with one hand and covering his face with the other. The King sank slowly into his seat, his face ashen and tight, but stern.

"Ran," Yohji called softly, attracting the Earl's attention. The Prince was standing at the table by the wall that held the wine decanter. He held out a full glass and again indicated the Crown Prince.

Ran crossed to him and took the proffered glass, daring to rest a hand on Crawford's shoulder before offering him the wine.

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness," he said softly.

"Married, Sir?" King John asked darkly.

His son ignored him and took a sip of the wine from a slightly shaking hand.

"Sire," Yohji said stepping forward, "perhaps it would be better to continue things at a later time."

"I disagree, **Sir** ," the King snapped. "I am suddenly aware that quite a bit has been going on behind my back." His eyes settled on Ran and the Earl felt a thread of fear run through him, but the King's gaze shifted almost immediately back to his son. **"Married,** _ **Sir**_ **?"**

Crawford sniffed loudly and with visible effort he straightened in his seat before turning to meet his father's eyes. His own were red, and burned with a horrible grief. The King's scowl softened into a frown.

"Married?" he repeated more gently.

"Widowed," Crawford answered in a voice that was barely audible.

King John's eyes rested once more on Ran and he said, "Your son still lives, Sir."

"My...son?" We had a son?" the Crown Prince blinked.

"A son...but not an heir," the King stated firmly, looking back at his own son.

"What?" Crawford demanded.

" _Not_ married, Sir. Not legally. Not without _my_ permission," King John stated firmly. "I say you are not married, Sir. Your son will never sit on _my_ throne."

Crawford's lips tightened.

"And neither will you," the King continued.

Their Monarch folded his hands and placed them upon his desk. He took in the three stunned men in the room with a glance of great satisfaction.

"I shall make Duke Hidaka my heir," he said. "He shall marry the Princess Ernestina, cementing the treaty with King Leopold, and continue my dynasty."

Crawford turned startled eyes on Ran and Yohji before facing the King once more.

"You must be mad," he breathed.

"Mad, Sir? To want a son that isn't a constant disappointment? _Mad?_ To want an heir to the throne who will put his country's needs before his own pleasure?!" King John demanded.

"And you think Duke Hidaka will fall in line, obey Your Majesty's wishes, and rise to the occasion?" Yohji asked in a calm and reasonable voice that Ran found quite admirable. Then the Prince started to chuckle. He left his place by the wall, moving around the room until he stood before Ran's abandoned chair where he could face the King squarely. "No offense, Sire, but I'm afraid you'd be in for quite a disappointing shock." With that he carefully sat himself down without waiting to be invited.

"The Duke is still young," King John started, either not noticing or choosing to ignore the Prince's rude behavior.

"Do not mistake 'young' for 'malleable'," the Prince countered. "Ken is very set in his ways. Admittedly, Ran finds those ways utterly charming, but that doesn't mean he hasn't tried to alter some of them. Eh, Cousin?"

Ran, still standing by the Crown Prince's chair, felt himself slip completely out of his depth. He nodded weakly, hoping that Yohji wouldn't get them all killed.

The Prince smiled fondly.

"Duke Hidaka eats in the kitchen with his staff, whom he feels are his family and he treats them accordingly. Is that not so, Cousin?"

"Yes," Ran answered with a sigh.

"He is a farmer, Sire, and quite happy to remain so," Yohji said gazing at the King over his glasses. "It isn't that he doesn't understand the customs of protocol and etiquette, it is simply that he doesn't agree with them. He doesn't see their necessity. Cousin?"

"It's true," Ran agreed unable to fight his own fond smile.

"Your Majesty, you expect Ken to come here and behave like a gentleman," Yohji said. "By rights he should be grateful for his rank and the privileges it affords him."

"Naturally," King John stated.

"Except Ken doesn't care about any of that. He hates coming to Town. He views life here as a game he's forced to play and does so most unwillingly. He abhors the pomp and privilege. The truth is he'd never leave his estate if he didn't have to," Yohji continued. "If memory serves, his father was much the same, was he not?"

The King scowled at him darkly.

"Are you suggesting he would refuse my throne?" King John demanded.

"No, Sire, I'm suggesting he'd take it, and with the best of intentions he'd set about making our little kingdom into a larger version of his farm," Yohji stated.

"Ridiculous," the King spat.

"But true," Ran said. "He's even said as much."

"Well, a few sessions of parliament will set him right," King John said with assurance. "I mean, the other nations of the world have us for tea!"

Yohji chuckled again and pushed his smoky glasses back up his nose.

"Yes. And Ken would feel very badly about that, but I'm not sure it would dissuade him. If I'd known what you were intending I would've warned you off months ago. My father will whole heartily agree, I assure you."

There was a long moment of silence during which the King pouted at the Prince very much like a spoiled child who'd been denied access to his favorite toy.

"And as for marrying the Princess Ernestina, well, he might. If you were to force him to, but I doubt you'd see any offspring as a result," Yohji said. "Your line would ultimately be passed back to your son or his children. That I can guarantee."

The King looked sharply at Ran who held his gaze without flinching.

"Is this your doing, my Lord?" King John asked darkly.

"Not entirely," Yohji answered before Ran could reply. "Ken had his own hand in the business. The attraction was quite mutual, and I'd say the Earl was helpless to resist. The Duke can be very persuasive when he wishes, and quite set on getting his own way."

Crawford snorted.

"Must be a family trait," he muttered.

"Indeed," Yohji agreed with a smile. "So you see, Your Majesty, their desire to end the entailment and adopt Caroline's child comes from more than affection for a beloved sister, and a desire to do right by her. It truly does serve a practical purpose," he glanced at Crawford. "More than one."

The King's fist landed on his desk with a violent thud.

 **"Am I to have no say in this?!"** he bellowed. **"Are my wishes to be ignored?!** _ **I am the King!**_ **How dare you speak to me as if I were a dottering fool!"**

Yohji sat up straight and frowned back at the enraged Monarch. Carefully he reached up and lowered his glasses so he could peer over them once more.

"No one here is suggesting you are a dottering fool, Your Majesty," the Prince said. "And I would _never_ presume to treat you as such. What you are is woefully uninformed. Ken is _not_ the answer to your problem," he continued. "If, in fact, it is a problem you have."

"Explain that statement," the King commanded.

"You never had the good fortune to meet Miss Caroline Sneller, Sire," Yohji said. "If you had then I feel certain you would have seen what the rest of us did. She was a unique and unequaled individual. It was she that brought Ken to our attention, and she's been instrumental in all the progress he's made thus far. Everything the Duke has achieved has been for the love of Caroline, or Ran, or both."

Yohji paused to glance at the Crown Prince who was staring sorrowfully into his glass of wine.

"And that miraculous, amazing, intelligent woman saw fit to marry your son," he continued still studying Crawford as if he were suddenly realizing something. "To me, there is no firmer proof that your son is no more a wastrel than Ran or I or, Your Majesty, yourself is."

The Crown Prince looked up and glared at him halfheartedly.

"No, a woman like Caroline wouldn't have wasted her time on a gentleman as lazy and uncommitted to duty as you described," Yohji stated, facing the King once more. "She would have made a magnificent queen."

"She no doubt saw more proof of my son's suitability than I have myself," King John groused, looking pointedly at his son. "What say you, Sir? Speak."

"What is there to say?" Crawford asked sourly. "My beloved wife is dead; my father wishes to deny me my rights; and my son, poor motherless mite, is, it seems, beyond my reach." He glared at his father. "Make your plans, father. Do as you see fit, I shall play my part. But I want some assurances that my place in the line of succession is securely and utterly _mine_."

The King scowled, then nodded.

"The Princess Ernestine?" he prompted.

"Will enjoy the unenviable position of being my Queen, if that is what you desire," Crawford stated with undisguised malice. "But I want to see my son," he added looking up at Ran.

"Of course, Your Highness," the Earl said with a small bow. "Whenever you wish."

"And I will have whoever it was that drove my Caroline from our home," the Crown Prince added.

"I believe I have the responsible party under observation, Your Highness," Yohji said meeting the cold eyes of the Crown Prince with his own hard gaze. "The same party responsible for the death of my beloved Asuka."

"In that case, Cousin, I suspect that we shall soon go hunting together," Crawford said.

"Indeed," Yohji nodded.

King John released a mighty sigh and frowned darkly.

"Very well," he said. "Have a page fetch me my lawyers and we will have this _adoption_ seen to post haste. I need not add that I have no desire to see you in Town again anytime soon, my Lord," he added staring hard at Ran.

"No, Sire," the Earl muttered.

"I _will_ see my nephew. As soon as may be," the King continued. "Then we shall see. If things are as Prince Yohji says, _and_ if your word holds true," he said to his son, "then I shall make my assurances to you. But not before."


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Chapter Thirteen: 2007**

"Oh, my God," Aya said when she and Yohji walked into the drawing room at the Hidaka Manor. "That...they...it's... _incredible_."

Judging by the expression on his face their cousin agreed with her.

"Of course, we know about the two Rans, and how similar you two are. But Ken," he said slowly shaking his head, "the two of you look...well, it's startling to say the least."

"I think it's creepy," Ken stated.

"This should be enough proof for anybody that you're blood related, _somehow_ , to the Fourth Duke," Aya said.

"Lots of people who look alike aren't related," Ken objected. "Besides, these are _paintings_. Not photos."

"They look as though they were all done by the same artist," Yohji commented and he dropped to his knees to search for a signature.

"Probably someone local," Ran said. "Aya, the trunks."

"Oh!" she cried. "Yes. I have the keys right here!"

She pulled the string with the keys on it out from inside her shirt collar and up over her head as she knelt before the two trunks.

"Do you know which one is which?" she asked, trying one of the keys on the one nearest her. It slid in easily and the lock clicked open. "Here we go."

Gingerly she opened the trunk lid and let it rest open on its chains. It was smaller than she expected it to be but she eagerly leaned forward to view the contents, aware as she did so of Ran and Ken joining her while Yohji began taking pictures.

Immediately inside the box was a stack of papers sealed in wax which she carefully removed and handed to Ken. Then what looked like a ledger that was tied shut and a thin, almost ruined book of prayers. Aya took those out and handed them carefully to Ken as well. Next were several texts on farming and a small wooden box. When opened it was revealed to hold several tied locks of hair placed carefully into individual compartments along with one or two teeth in each.

"Are those teeth?" Yohji asked from over Aya's shoulder.

"They look like baby teeth," Aya said.

"Were they Ren's? Do you think?" Ken asked.

"What about the hair? It looks to be from several different heads," Ran said. "My guess would be the individual teeth belonged to the same people the hair came from."

"Makes sense," Yohji muttered.

"The box looks like it was made to hold them," Ken noted.

Aya gently replaced the lid of the box and set it aside. Beneath it was another box of similar design and it also proved to hold baby teeth and locks of hair. This time of a dark brown color with a hint of curls, and the teeth looked to be a complete set.

"These must be Ren's," Aya breathed with a smile. "So this must be the Duke's box."

"Was he a soccer fan?" Ken asked.

"Rabid," Yohji answered.

"Then I'd say this was his box," Ken continued waving the wax sealed papers. He'd broken the seal and opened the pile.

"What are those?" Aya asked.

"A hand written collection of football plays, including rules and diagrams," Ken said and held one up.

"Looks like his handwriting," Ran agreed.

"I assumed they were legal documents," Aya said with a giggle. "That's why I handed them to you. What's in the ledger?"

"Scores from games," Ken replied. "Seems they had a local team."

Aya closed the lid on the box of Ren's hair and teeth and reached into the trunk again. A small stack of books was under it, all tied together with a piece of twine. When she pulled them out she bumped the stack of linens that took up the space next to them. She'd assumed it was just a pile of handkerchiefs, but when something fell into the bottom of the trunk with a dull thud she knew she'd been mistaken.

Ran reached past her and took the object out and held it up. A miniature portrait of the former Earl Ran looked out at them from the palm of his hand.

"Oh," Aya said in awe then gasped when Ran turned it over and revealed a long red braid of hair curled into a tight circle and pressed under the glass on the back. "His hair," she said. "His actual hair!"

Ken reached in before she could set the books down and dug through the linens. He found several others. One that was obviously Ren and also contained a lock of hair, another was of two women who appeared to be mother and daughter, another was of an elderly man with a crooked nose, and the last of a round, rosie faced woman. None of them had any identifying marks upon them, but the one of the two women contained a lock of amber colored hair.

"Who do you suppose they were?" Ken asked. "People he considered family?"

"According to Lady Aya's journals he considered his servants his family since he was raised as one of them," Aya explained. "She does mention them by name and these fit their descriptions, but I never imagined he'd have actual portraits of them. This is amazing."

"If they are them," Yohji cautioned. "Let's try not to jump to conclusions. Although, they are dressed simply, which suggests they weren't of the aristocracy. What's in those books?"

Aya quickly undid the twine and opened the cover of the first one.

"Oh, wow. These are his," she breathed. "The Duke kept journals and these are his!"

Everyone began speaking at once until Ken took the top journal from her hands and flipped to a random page.

"So messy," he muttered and then began reading. "'Still raining. Waiting for it to clear so we can start planting. Had the funeral on Thursday last. The sun shown all day but Ren cried. I can not stand the thought of her in the ground. Will plant daisies by her grave.'"

Everyone held their silence for a moment and Ken flipped ahead, scanning the pages as he went.

"Does it mention Ren's father?" Aya asked at last.

"No. Not that I can find," he said and closed the book after flipping a few more pages. "But it might. We'll have to give them a careful reading. However, with all those teeth and hair samples I'm sure we can get some DNA to check."

"Good idea," Aya smiled.

"Aya, put everything back except the journals and then open the other trunk," Ran suggested and she moved quickly to comply.

Inside the second trunk they found a carefully wrapped pair of spectacles tucked in beside a sheath of papers pressed between two boards, one side of which was hinged with cloth, while the other tied shut. She quickly untied it and opened the top board to reveal a stack of sketches and lightly painted portraits, often several on one sheet. Under some were written names or dates. She leafed through with a squeal of delight.

"Yohji, look! It's them. It's _all_ of them! Look!" she cried.

Four little girls under a tree, a gentleman sporting dark glasses relaxing in a chair, a flaxen haired youth smiling brightly, several different couples in various locations, and several more of the Duke and Earl and Ren. Sheets and sheets of them all carefully collected and preserved.

"It looks like someone was practicing," Ran said. "Probably a young lady."

"Might have been more than one," Yohji added.

"What else is there?" Ken asked and Aya gently put the drawings away and reached back into the trunk.

Out came two more linen wrapped miniature portraits. One of the Duke and the other of a silver haired man with sad eyes.

"Is that the Earl when he got older?" Ken asked looking confused.

"No," Aya said with certainty.

"That is Count Richard Misekake," Yohji said. "The Earl's first love. He was murdered by his brother, Reginald."

"He was killed?" Ken asked, aghast.

"Poisoned," Aya nodded.

They set the portraits aside and found that under them were two stacks of books. One set held together with twine just as the Duke's journals had been. The other proved to be several books on farming, philosophy, history, and poetry.

"So these are probably his journals," Aya said holding the slender volumes. "Everyone was mad on keeping diaries back then."

"Good thing for us," Yohji laughed.

"This is so amazing," Ken said. "All this stuff. It's...what? Two hundred years old?"

"At least," Ran said.

"And it's still here. And still legible. This is amazing!" Ken repeated.

"I feel very close to them now," Aya agreed. "Seeing their hair and teeth, and the sketches of them at leisure. I feel like I know them."

They each took a journal and began reading. Despite the late hour everyone was too keyed up to sleep, so Ken started a fire and they sat up and read, sharing whatever struck them as funny or interesting.

"You know," Yohji said after a while, "despite their reliance on servants and our modern conveniences, as people we're not that different."

"True," Ken agreed from across the room.

"Maybe their story needs to be told," Yohji continued. "I mean, apart from the Grand Duchess's. Her goal in life was to have great adventures and record them so she could be remembered, but from what I've been reading here the Earl and the Duke just wanted a simple life where they could live quietly together. That's a very different tale."

"That's true, but would they have wanted their quiet life revealed to the world?" Ken asked. "As you said, their journals were kept for a different reason than the Grand Duchess's."

"Well, that'll be up to you," Aya said to Ken. "These journals were found here, in their home, in _your_ home. Even though the Earl was our ancestor he lived and died here. I even believe he's buried here. So, I'll leave his fate in your hands."

Ken looked at her and then down at the journal in his hands, then back up at the portraits which they'd moved so they could see them as they sat. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do or what he should do. The idea of sharing the details of their lives was tempting, especially since they apparently featured so heavily in the Grand Duchess's tales, but something gave him pause. Is it what they would have wanted?

"Here it is," Ran said, breaking into Ken's thoughts. "I know who Ren's father was," and he started to read. When he was finished they all sat in stunned silence. "So, you are related to both the fourth and fifth Dukes."

"How so?" Ken asked, confused.

"The fourth Duke was related to the King through both his father and his mother," Yohji explained. "So, Ren would've been...what? His second cousin?"

"On his mother's side, and fourth or fifth cousin on his father's side," Aya agreed. "Duke Ken's mother and Crawford's mother were sisters. Duke Ken's father and the King were second cousins, so they were still keeping the estate in family hands." She sighed. "Poor Caroline. It seems as though she was better off dead."

"No. The Duke would've taken care of her and Ren if she had lived," Ken said and he somehow knew it was true. "It's Crawford I feel sorry for. He lost his wife and had to give up his son."

"Well, he did marry again," Aya said with a shrug. "And he had four other children."

They were all silent for a moment and then Ran closed his book and stood.

"I think I'll turn in," he said, but stopped on his way out the door to look back at Ken. "Thank you for the adventure. It was fun."

"Anytime," Ken said with a nod.

He watched the present Earl of Fujimiya leave the room then thought better of it, jumped up and followed him out. He caught up with him in the front hall.

"Ran," he said, but when the red-head paused and looked back at him his mouth dried up. Ken drew a deep breath. "Ran, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime."

The Earl looked surprised for a moment but then his expression changed and he looked pained.

"Ken, I'd love to go out with you, but...right now I have too much on my plate," Ran said softly. "I can't afford to get distracted."

Ken nodded but stepped forward. He wasn't about to give up.

"What about just taking a break?" he asked. "When do you allow yourself to relax?"

"I can't afford to," Ran insisted. "I'll relax when the job is over."

"No offense, but I'm not sure you'll make it that far," Ken stated, deciding to go for broke. "You look terrible."

Ran started and began to frown.

"You're paler than you were the last time you were here, and you've lost more weight. I can tell," Ken said, and stepped forward again. "I like you. I'm worried about you. I want you to be well and happy."

Ran's frown had fizzled but he still looked caught between uncertainty and desire.

"What do you want?" Ken asked. "Don't tell me what you think you should do. Or what you think you need to do. I know all that. You're trying to keep your estate together, but you're killing yourself doing it."

"You're exaggerating," Ran objected, but he had a small smile. "Are you always so over dramatic?"

"When I find something, or someone, I'm passionate about," Ken answered.

"And you're passionate about me?" Ran asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah. I am," Ken answered, putting everything he was feeling into his voice and expression. "I want to see you laughing, relaxed and happy, with me. I want to relieve your stress and tension. I want to get to know you. _All_ of you."

"So tempting," Ran muttered and his eyes strayed to Ken's mouth, causing the brunet to smile.

"What do you _want_?" Ken whispered huskily, stepping into Ran's personal space and daring to brush his finger tips over one pale cheekbone.

"What I want?" Ran repeated still studying Ken's lips which were getting steadily closer.

"I won't distract you, I promise," Ken said leaning ever nearer. He could smell Ran's shampoo and soap. He breathed deep and sighed. "I'll relieve your stress and help you relax."

"You will?" Ran asked, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Oh yeah," Ken said and he closed the distance between them, claiming the Earl's mouth in a gentle but insistent kiss.

Ran swayed on his feet slightly, giving Ken the excuse to rest his hands upon the Earl's shoulders. After a moment of sweet nips and little tastes Ken was finally granted entrance and he took it even as he took Ran fully into his embrace, and the two of them fell against each other in a show of passion at the foot of the stairs in the front hall.

When they finally parted they were both red cheeked and breathing hard with no idea how much time had passed, or if they'd been seen by the two people still in the drawing room.

"I...," Ran began looking down toward their feet.

"Sorry, but you're too late," Ken said brushing his lips along the same cheek he'd touched. "Your chance to escape is long gone. Now you're mine."

The Earl sighed and it sounded happy.

"Okay," he said. "We can date."

"Date?" Ken asked with a grin. "After a kiss like that? I'm gonna marry you."

He was delighted when Ran laughed and he took the opportunity to do what he'd been dreaming of and ran his fingers slowly through the Earl's hair. When the action caused another contented sigh Ken leaned in to nuzzle Ran's neck.

"Mmm, Ken...we should..."

"Yes?" the brunet asked, then pulled an earlobe into his mouth and chewed lightly.

"Hrrmm...we should...go to bed," Ran said with a shiver.

"My thoughts exactly," Ken breathed in Ran's ear.

"I meant separately," the Earl said with a smile, gently pushing Ken back so he could look into his eyes.

"Aw, come on," Ken teased. "I give a mean massage. I swear I won't try anything...at least not tonight. Don't think I didn't notice all those knots back there."

He squeezed Ran's left shoulder and the Earl winced.

"See? Let's go. I'll have you loosened up in no time," Ken said leading Ran up the stairs.

Ran gave him a cautioning look but he laughed.

"You'll be sleepin' like a baby in under twenty minutes," Ken said and Ran laughed again.

"That doesn't say too much for your passion," he chuckled.

Ken's jaw dropped and he halted half way down the hall to gape at his new boy friend.

"Zing!" he cried. "You mean you've been hiding a sense of humor in there?"

Ran just grinned and Ken pulled him off down the hall toward the master bedroom.

Aya ran three steps back into the drawing room and started jumping excitedly in place.

"Well, well, well," Yohji said with a smile, following her. "Looks like history will be repeating itself after all."

"Could this day _get_ any better?!" Aya cried in a stage whisper.

Yohji laughed and pulled out his phone.

"Are you calling your office now?" Aya asked.

"Nah, too late. I'm sending a text. We need to get Burns and his equipment back out here first thing tomorrow," Yohji answered. "We need proper photos and a layout redo ASAP."

Aya grinned broadly and sighed. She was suddenly quite certain that her Great Grandmother's journals would be a best seller and that saving their estate would be the least that they would do. The future at that moment looked bright and exciting.

"You know," she said looking at her cousin, "I think I might take a page out of Great Grandma Aya's book."

"Oh?"

"I think I'll start writing a journal," she grinned.

"Sounds like a good idea," Yohji said. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hide it away in a secret cubbyhole," he said offering her his arm. "If it is to be published just do it in its entirety. Own your life, Aya. Your _whole_ life."

"Excellent advice, Cousin," she said as they approached the stairs. "I'll be sure to follow it."

So much for good intentions. Despite Ran's exhaustion and Ken's pure thoughts the massage proved too much for their resolve. It had been some of the most intensely intimate sex Ran had ever experienced. He could only think of it as love making, and he'd been left both sated and wanting more. However sleep had claimed him almost instantly, his body and mind too tired for too long for him to be able to indulge in cuddling and pillow talk, much as he might have wanted to. He slept deeply and dreamlessly, just as he had the last time he'd visited Ken's estate.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee lulled him from sleep. He rolled over, blinking, to find Ken seated on the bed holding a mug with steam rising from it. The man wore a smile and a robe that was slipping enough to reveal a tantalizing hint of tanned chest.

"Morning," Ken said softly.

"Morning," Ran replied turning over fully and readjusting the sheets, then his pillow.

"Here," Ken said and handed over the coffee.

"Thanks," Ran said with a smile. He tasted it and smiled wider. "Mmmm."

"Good?"

"Hmmm."

"Good. Here," Ken said again. "Open up," he commanded proffering a piece of toast.

Ran raised an eyebrow but opened his mouth and took a bite. He washed it down with more coffee and blinked at the fork full of scrambled eggs waiting when he lowered the mug.

"What's all this?" he asked around the eggs.

"Well," Ken said looking a bit embarrassed, "it's sort of an apology. I promised to be good last night, but you proved...well...damned irresistible actually."

Ran had raised his eyebrow again at Ken's use of the word "good" and he found himself smirking at the slightly blushing brunet.

"You have **nothing** to apologize for," he assured him. "You were well beyond 'good'."

"Heh," Ken chuckled. "You too. Best night of my life...so far."

Ran smiled then bit into the toast when Ken offered it again, never taking his eyes off Ken's large brown eyes. They were full of much more than simply warm affection. An emotion so deep and honest that Ran felt engulfed by it. He was more than happy to drown.

"Mine too," he admitted. "So far."

Ken grinned and fed him some bacon.

"Are you going to hand feed me my whole breakfast?" Ran asked.

"If it means you'll eat all of it," Ken said. "This is merely step one in my plan to ensure you living to a ripe old age."

"Cholesterol and grease?"

"Protein and fat," Ken corrected. "You're nothing but skin and bones. Healthy, nutritious food in copious amounts, followed by plenty of time to relax and the right type of exercise," he added and waggled his eyebrows.

Ran set his coffee down on the bedside table then sat up fully and slid one finger inside the front of Ken's robe where he rubbed it along his chest.

"And what would that be...exactly?" he asked.

Ken's smile widened and he leaned in.

"Breakfast first," he said with a husky chuckle.

Ran smirked and kissed him before falling gracefully backward against his pillow again.

"Okay," he said. Then after another fork full of eggs, "But I do have to get back today."

"I know. I'll drive you. Undoubtedly Aya and Yohji will have the photographer here again, and insist on 'helping' him," Ken groused.

"Undoubtedly," Ran agreed.

"I'll take you home and you can give me a tour of your house."

"Thought you saw it yesterday," Ran said munching on the slice of toast.

"Only the gallery...and your office."

"Hn."

"And I need to retrieve the copy of the manuscript," Ken added, then grinned. "I'll leave the photo of my ass for you."

"Thought you said you wouldn't distract me."

Ken's grin turned wolfish.

"Seriously," Ran said with a sudden pout. "How is this going to work? You and me? When will we see each other? Weekends?"

"For starters," Ken said with a nod. " _You_ are going to start spending them _here_ with me. That way I can make sure you're not working."

"I can't..."

Ken prevented Ran from finishing by pressing another slice of toast against his mouth.

"Shhh...yes, you can. Leave some of the work to Aya. It's mostly decorating now, and she's the one insisting that it be done to match the journals. Well, fine. Let her take some responsibility for it then. Share the burden, Ran. I mean it," Ken said. "So, weekends _here_ with _me_. No exceptions. Then, sometimes, when you need or want me to, _I'll_ stay _there_ with you."

Ran smiled up at him.

"I like it when you take charge," he said.

"I know," Ken replied, "and good thing too, 'cuz you need it." Ken fed him more eggs. "On top of that you will eat regular meals, go to bed at a decent hour, and try to get good sleep," he continued. "If you can't manage that last one we'll have to think of something. There are some good all natural sleep aids we can try."

"May I interject something?" Ran asked.

"Certainly," Ken said magnanimously, dropping the fork onto the plate.

"My breakfast is done."

Ken glanced at the plate on the bedside table, empty except for the discarded fork.

"So it is," he said, then stopped speaking as two strong, pale hands grabbed him by the lapels and yanked him down into a heated kiss. It was quite a while before they left the master bedroom.


	14. Epilogue 1

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Epilogue One: 2007**

Ran straightened his bow tie in a mirror over one of the tables set up in the front hall. It had a massive flower display in a Christmas theme which, in his opinion, was about as far from the 18th Century as flowers could get. Same went for the massive Christmas tree rising up inside the sweeping curve of the grand staircase, but he had to admit, the effect was impressive. Sure to make the V.I.P.s invited to the grand opening gala sit up and take notice, not to mention the members of the press.

The resort had actually been open for nearly a month and so far had gotten nothing but glowing reviews from their guests. Besides the luxury accommodations, gourmet meals, and heated pool inside a glass greenhouse the favorite attractions proved to be the hiking and bike trails through the woods around the estate, and the gardens. The easy distance to a picturesque and historic village full of touristy shops also proved a draw. And their own little shop full of memorabilia and copies of Aya and Yohji's two books, the reprint of Great Grandma Aya's Journals and the great glossy monstrosity the documentary and the television show remake were going to be based on, was also doing well. He'd even been asked to sign a copy of the journals.

The documentary and television show had come as quite a shock to him. Aya and Yohji had been absolutely correct when they'd insisted that people would be interested. The books had hit the top of the best sellers lists and hadn't shifted. Both Aya and Yohji had been interviewed by television, radio, and internet programs together and separately. The original television program from the seventies had been rerun and that had apparently spawned the idea for the new one, the missing parts were glaringly obvious in retrospect.

The documentary was the biggest surprise for Ran, and the bigger problem. Aya had invited the crew to their opening, which only made sense since it was his decision to turn the estate into a resort which had triggered the finding of the journals in the first place. It made sense that they'd want to interview him, but when they'd arrived and seen him the director had launched into a campaign to get him to play the part of his ancestor in the re-enactment scenes. An idea he was dead set against, so he'd been dodging the camera crew all day. It didn't help that Aya and Yohji had delightedly agreed to play their namesakes, and were dressed for the part that evening.

A commotion around the stairs drew his attention and he watched as his sister descended in a white glittering gown which was supposed to mimic the one their Great Grandmother had worn to her first ball. The Grand Duchess herself had described it in great detail, but without a photograph all they could really do was guess. Still, it was a beautiful gown and Aya was lovely in it. She paused three steps from the bottom and smiled down on the crowd of party goers complimenting her. Then she took the hand of their cousin as he stepped up gallantly and "helped" her down the final few steps. There was a smattering of applause and several flashes lit the hall. Ran rolled his eyes.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," a husky tenor said in his ear.

The Earl turned to grin in relief at his boyfriend. A feeling of peace followed closely by lust passed through him as he took in Ken in his tuxedo.

"Hey, Sexy," Ran smiled accepting Ken's quick kiss before the two stepped a bit apart. "I knew you'd clean up good."

"You too."

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. Gramp's plane was late, and we swung by the cottage to drop our stuff off and get changed," Ken said.

"Glad you did. You look amazing," Ran smirked.

"Keep it up and I'll have you out of that tux before this shindig really gets swinging," Ken said archly.

"Hmmm."

"Stop flirting, you two," the gruff but jovial voice of the Duke Hidaka admonished them. Ran turned to the older gentleman with a welcoming smile. "My Lord, your house looks magnificent."

"Thank you, Your Grace, I'm glad you approve," Ran replied shaking his hand.

"I see your sister and cousin are up to their usual hi-jinx," the Duke commented.

"Yes. They're in their element," Ran sighed.

"Well, why don't you show us where the food and drinks are," the older gentleman suggested.

"Right this way," Ran said and the three of them moved off toward the dining room which was set up as a buffet.

They passed the camera crew on their way, but thanks to Aya and Yohji's spectacle they went unnoticed, except by Omi and Ouka, who toasted them as they passed.

Ran had first met Ken's grandfather, the Duke, a week after they'd started dating. Apparently Ken had let him know he'd fallen in love with the Earl and that had cured the elderly lord of all his ills. He'd flown home immediately to meet Ran, and the two had gotten on famously right from the start.

As they passed through the house Ken and his grandfather commented and complimented Ran on the decor.

"Yes, Aya outdid herself," Ran said. "Turns out she has a knack for interior design, historic or otherwise. And she's quite a good manager too."

"Aren't you glad I got you to delegate that stuff to her?" Ken prodded.

"Eternally grateful," Ran agreed. "But I should warn you, she and Yohji have been after me to get after you about the other journals."

Ken sighed.

"I'm still not sure I want them published," he admitted. "You know I'll never regret being part of all this, but I didn't count on people just showing up at our house, or tromping through our orchard, or trying to get into the mausoleum."

"Did you get the plexiglass up over the stained glass window?" Ran asked.

"Two days ago. Now it can't get broken at least," Ken sighed again. "I'm considering putting a gate up across the top of the drive."

"It'll get worse once that damn film crew comes through," his grandfather pointed out.

"I know," Ken said with a nod. "And that's why I think my answer will be 'no'. We're already being compared to them, and no offense to dead relatives, but I want our story to be about us."

Ran smiled brightly and kissed him.

"I agree wholeheartedly," the Earl said.

"Here, here," the Duke added. "Now let's eat."


	15. Epilogue 2

Warning: AU, Pseudo-Historical Romance, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

 **Our Own Secret Kingdom**

 **Epilogue Two: 1735**

Ran stood before the mirror in his room and fussed with his cravat and the lacy cuffs of his new shirt, which could be seen hanging below the cuffs of his new coat. It was a soft dove gray with a subtle design sewn in silver threads and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think it was beautiful.

Admiring his new clothes caused him to once again reflect on the events that unleashing Ken on the King had caused. The next time Yohji took Ken aside and advised him to be perfectly honest and utterly himself they'd be better prepared for the results. For his part the Duke had snorted derisively and marched off to the Palace without an ounce of trepidation. Ran suspected that Ken had been relieved to finally be rid of all the pretense.

Well, as Yohji had said, Ken could be persuasive and pig headed and alarmingly direct. Not to mention charming, apparently. The results were that Crawford had all the assurances that his position was safe that he could have asked for, and Ran found himself in his current predicament.

He looked at his reflection and smiled, still not entirely certain that he wasn't dreaming.

A knock at the door announced Yohji, who stepped into the room.

"Are you ready?" his Cousin asked.

"As I'll ever be," he answered.

The Prince grinned.

"Ken and Omi are downstairs already," he said. "Your mother sent me to hurry you. Everyone else is ready and waiting."

Ran took a deep breath and turned from the mirror.

"Let's go," he said.

Ken met him at the foot of the stairs. He looked handsome in his new suit, the same cut and colors as Ran's, and beamed at the Earl.

"Ready?" the Duke asked taking the Earl's hand.

"Ready," Ran replied with a smile.

Yohji took up position on Ran's left, and Omi on Ken's right as they walked out of the house. In the courtyard Elinor and Aya joined them, along with the Grand Duke and Duchess, as well as the Count and Countess Shadwell. Asuka and the Aunties stopped playing and started following as the group descended the hill on the side of the manor. As they crossed the backyard and passed into the gardens Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Rosie, Old Shoop, Young Bob, Old Bob, Sam, Lizzie, Rachel, and Ariadne carrying Ren fell in line behind them.

The large group passed through the orchard, under the apple trees which were covered in blossoms and buzzing with bees. As they neared the ruins of the old church a large crowd of friends and neighbors from the village and across the estate greeted them.

When they came to the stained glass window and Vicar Hastings, who stood before it, they stopped and everyone with them fell silent.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and by the royal decree of his Majesty, King John, to witness the joining in holy matrimony of these two men," Vicar Hastings began.

Ran exchanged a smile with Ken as his young lover squeezed his hand. He still couldn't quite believe that they were there, together, getting married. Or that Ren was theirs' and the manor and estate were set to be his one day.

The Earl took in the beautiful spring day, surrounded by their friends and family, Omi relaxed and smiling, Yohji and Aya each holding one of Little Asuka's hands, and he felt his life stretching out before him. A long, happy life full of joy, and Ken. A life he never would've dreamed for himself and he felt a deep abiding satisfaction.

The End

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The final in the 18th Century series. I've been working on it off and on (mostly off) since August of 2007. **Long** before "Downton Abby". I was inspired by a book about an 18th Century family based on their letters and the journals that they kept. It was called "The Parkers at Saltram" by Ronald Fletcher, and after reading it the very first image in the story, that of Aya returning from the tennis courts with her braids swinging came into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. Even the TV show based on their life was part of the Parkers story. I thought at first that the "Present Day" part of the story would be an additional story after the last one was written, but then I got the idea of combining them. For the most part I think it's worked out.

What I don't have in this story is very much action or excitement, and I am sorry for that, but neither part seemed to lend itself to that. Oh, well.

It was always my intention to marry Caroline off to Crawford. There's a character in "Mansfield Park" by Jane Austen named Caroline Crawford. She's nothing like this Caroline, but I couldn't resist. Ren turned out to be a surprise, as was her death, but how else would they have had an heir? Entailed estates return to the Crown if there's no male blood relative from the direct line for them to pass onto, so ending the entailment was the only way. I'm not sure whether in reality that's even possible.

And as I promised long ago, I used the Aunties actual names. The only one mentioned by name in this story is Nanami, which is Tot. I fully intend to go and edit the copies of the first three stories I have on my computer, but I don't know whether I'll bother to update the ffnet versions. They need a lot of editing. Ha-ha-ha!

Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Comment if you want to, otherwise, here's hoping you have Very Happy Holidays!

Take care.

Love, HeatherR


End file.
